


Something Kinky This Way Comes – Kinktober 2019

by Quantum_Tarantino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Character Study-ish, Choking, Code Monkey Awareness, Collars, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Eyes, F/F, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Kinktober 2019, Leather, Near Death Experiences, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scars, Selfcest, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Shibari, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Strip Tease, Summer Is Kind Of Scary TBH, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Twincest, boot cleaning, fighting to fucking, gagging, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Tarantino/pseuds/Quantum_Tarantino
Summary: It's that time of the year again.Kinktober is a month-long prompt challenge where the point is to get a chapter out every day. I'm probably not going to hit most days this year (or even the majority of them, let's be real) but I feel like at least an effort should be made.Since the prompt blog I used last year decided to just copypaste the prompt list from last year, I pickedthis list at random to follow.And, as last year, I am going to roll the pairings for each day randomly from a list of characters.





	1. On a Prowl (Nora x Willow | Hotel Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Willow x Nora (#36 + #20)
> 
> Prompt: Hotel/Motel Sex

Nora huffed on her bench, lolling her head around. She was in a group of nine, and somehow _everyone else_ was busy. Ren was meditating – though let's face it, it had to be napping, how else was he waking up at 5 AM like that was nothing – Ruby had ran off somewhere with Weiss in tow, Oscar was busy pestering Qrow about some detail of the cane and Maria had just cackled at her, waving around a bag of cashew nuts before vanishing off to some dark alley. And Blake and Yang...

Nora glanced to the side at them, making the pair suddenly lean away from each other, as if they hadn't been about two seconds away from swallowing each other's tongues. Nora rolled her eyes while getting up, waving and throwing some excuse at their way. She knew when she was a third wheel.

She didn't have any particular place in mind, so she just wandered the periphery of the hangar in which their hopefully-not-too-illegal aircraft had been parked. Finding a corner which was sufficiently far away from the Bullhead, she sat down on a set of maintenance stairs and fished out her scroll.

`0 new messages`

Of course. She opened the browser, scrolling over the home page. No new games either, discounting that nickle-and-diming one with the hamsters which Ruby kept sending her invites for. Nothing interesting in the news either, but there was an article about some new structural Dust composite which had hit the market. Might as well read up a bit to have something to talk about with Ruby which didn't involve hideously expensive virtual hamsters.

She scrolled lower on the page, eyes glazing over when she realized it was a technical excerpt which was full of terms she had no context for. Great. She almost closed the tab before something in the corner caught her eye.

`1 horny MILF in your area! Click here!`

Nora raised an eyebrow. Just one? She would've thought that Atlas was full of those. Wasn't the national animal a cougar, too?

She looked at the ad still blinking in the sidebar.

I mean... What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

Nora made her way to the provided address. That had been surprisingly fast.

It was in a pretty posh area, too. Well, most of Atlas was, by the virtue of having cast the plebeians down to ground level while the aristocrats floated away, but it was tidy and well-lit area. There were even trimmed trees lining the road there. She looked at the map on her scroll and then at the building in front of her. _The Unicolor Lounge_, said the sign in front of the building. Nora shrugged and pocketed her scroll, walking up the few stairs and stomping her boots clean of snow before entering.

It was a pleasant place. The lobby was decorated with warm reddish hues, and there was a tiny woman behind a desk who was definitely paid extra to look as helpful as she did.

"Hello and welcome to the _Lounge!_ How may I help you!" she piped, nodding at her enthusiastically.

Yeah, she was definitely paid a lot to do that.

"Well, I was told that someone was expecting a Valkyrie here," Nora said and leaned on the counter, looking around.

The receptionist nodded again and glanced at a screen that was hidden from Nora's view behind the counter. "But of course! That would be room number 314! Elevator to the right, third floor! Do you need anything else!"

Nora almost asked how much they were paying her to be that peppy, but ended up just nodding her thanks.

"Have a nice evening!" the receptionist shouted after her as Nora made it to the elevator. Atlas was _weird._

At least the elevators were fast, she thought as she stepped out of the car. The one back in Beacon had taken approximately for all eternity to reach Ozpin's office. She wouldn't put it past that old bastard to have it engineered that way just so he could make the students squirm during the wait on the way up.

She shook herself away from those thoughts and focused on the doors in front of them. 310, 312, and 314. She absent-mindedly fumbled for her keys before remembering that one, none of them fit anything on this continent, and two, the door was ajar.

She looked around and knocked anyway, opening the door. She scrunched her nose as the smell of cigarettes hit her as she stepped in. Hadn't there been a no-smoking sign at the front?

"Oh thank the gods _finally_," came a voice from the room. "I started to think that nobody would respond to that ad!"

Discounting the smoke, otherwise the room seemed tidy. From the threshold she could see the end of a bed with two ankles propped on the footboard.

"None? That's weird," Nora said and shrugged off her winter jacket, leaving herself in her skirt and tank top. "The offer seemed generous enough."

"I know!" the voice said, and as Nora stepped into the room fully, she saw that it belonged to a gracefully aged woman with white hair, lying on her back on the bed in an awfully short flowery bathrobe. "I've been waiting for anyone to pick up for weeks by now." She rolled over to her stomach on her elbows, inhaling a puff of smoke through a mouthpiece and tapping it on an ashtray. The deep blue eyes almost distracted Nora from the amount of cleavage her outfit showed, and a slow smile grew on the woman's face. "Though it seems like it was entirely worth the wait," she said, making a show of licking her lips.

Nora smiled back and cocked her head, tilting her hips. "Flattering already, eh? You don't even know my name yet," she said and walked up to the woman, offering her hand. "I'm—"

"Oh I know," the woman interrupted and put a finger on Nora's lips. "It was 'Valkyrie,' right?" She chuckled, declining to actually shake her hand, and just pressed her lips on her knuckle. "You picked a good name. I think I'll go by... Fleure."

Nora blinked, distracted by the lips on her hand. "But that's my, uh... I'm actually..." she trailed off as 'Fleure' dipped lower and took Nora's entire index finger in her mouth, running her tongue over it. "You know what, that works," she ended up saying and pulled her finger out, putting it under Fleure's chin to tilt her head up. She damn near purred as Nora did that. "The ad did say that you were 'ready for anything,' but I'm not sure if that's enough to cover all of me," she said and leaned down, breathing on Fleure's face. She smelled of smoke and sherry. The latter probably explained the few corked bottles on the nightstand.

"So cocky," Fleure breathed out, smiling sultrily. "Oh the youthful energy... I think you'll do just perfectly." She leaned forward for a kiss, which Nora accepted readily. The faint taste of alcohol lent the kiss a lazy undercurrent, but that was something Nora was willing to overlook with a body like that. All the right curves, long legs and her chest was something she was eager to feel much more closely.

Not a bad kisser either, Nora thought as they pulled away. Fleure hummed, licking her lips again, and tilted her head. "Would you like to slip into something more comfortable?" She lowered her voice to a husk, "because I've heard that between my legs feels absolutely heavenly."

Nora grinned and wondered if the woman would be put off by her snorting. Maybe it was just her inner bumpkin talking, but there was nothing wrong with 'Hey wanna shag' being an entirely appropriate way of saying the same.

"So eager," she ended up saying and shuffled on the bed, Fleure clambering up to her knees to give her room. Nora stretched her arms upwards, and Fleure took that as an invitation to feel up her body. Nora let out a sigh as she arched her back, feeling the hands massage her midsection, tugging at the shirt and then pulling up, making the hem pop out of her belt and revealing her stomach.

"Oh my," Fleure said, shuffling closer and slipping a hand under Nora's shirt. "A warrior woman indeed, with a build like this..."

"I dabble," Nora said with a chuckle and reached down to grasp the hem of her shirt, pulling it all the way up. She wasn't too fast about it, giving Fleure a show as she wiggled it up and over her head. While blinded by the fabric, she felt hands palming and squeezing her breasts through the sports bra, Fleure humming in appreciation.

"Simply wonderful," she mumbled as Nora cast away her tank top.

"You're not lacking yourself," Nora said and pushed forward, Fleure giving in without resistance and allowing herself to be tipped over to her back. Nora straddled her, shimmying forward and undoing her belt at the same time until she could throw away her skirt too, leaving herself in just her underwear.

And boots, she realized, but the hundred laces that went into them seemed to be too much effort for the moment. Casting that thought aside, she instead focused on the cleavage presented under her, and how the robe was still holding on by the belt. She traced her finger up Fleure's thigh and over the silky fabric until she reached the knot, and tugging at the loose end of the belt caused it to fall apart easily, the sides of the robe sliding down slightly.

"See something you like?" Fleure purred and stretched her arms, letting the robe fall all the way off, showing that she was, in actuality, lacking quite a bit when it came to underwear.

"Very much so," Nora said and leaned forward, palming Fleure's breasts. Full and soft, with the nipples already hard. Perfect for kneading, and going by the moan Fleure let out, she agreed on that. Nora leaned down lower, ghosting her lips around a nipple a few times before taking it into her mouth. She lapped her tongue around it, and by the time she grazed her teeth on the sensitive skin, Fleure gasped and put her hand on the back of Nora's head, pulling her closer.

Nora smiled against her skin and bit down lightly, enjoying the long moan and how it made Fleure's hand fist her hair. Fleure wasn't idle either, and her other hand was tracing Nora's back muscles before – with surprising dexterity – unclasping her bra and working it off her.

"I want a turn too," Fleure said and tried to flip Nora over. It was hard to fight deep-set reflexes to resist, but Nora managed to play along and roll over – mostly on her own, because by god this woman did not know how to get a proper grip – with Fleure ending on top of her. "Now, let's see..." she husked and leaned down, immediately giving Nora's nipple a light bite.

Nora inhaled and arched her back, smiling lazily, almost challenging her. Fleure huffed amusedly and gave her nipple a lick. "Very very cocky. You should learn to respect your elders." She gave Nora's nipple another bite harder this time.

Nora let out her breath, wiggling under Fleure. "I don't remember you saying you wanted me here to 'respect' you," she said, reaching over to grasp the shoulder of the robe and with just a trickle of Aura, easily flipped them both over, drawing a surprised gasp from Fleure. It was so easy with civilians.

Especially after a few rounds with Yang because dear god did _that_ woman put up a fight if she felt like it. Nora shuddered as she briefly recalled explaining the aftermath to Glynda of all people.

"Whatever will I do," Fleure said, briefly looking dazed and lost at words. She adapted quickly to the change of pace, though, putting up what she probably thought was her best damsel-in-distress look and making herself more comfortable under Nora.

Nora put her hand on Fleure's sternum with a bit of pressure, keeping her down. She could feel Fleure's heart hammering under the skin. "Moaning for me would be a good start, probably," Nora said and slid her hand lower, splaying her hand on the midsection on the way down. "Though 'please' and 'thank-you' are good too," she whispered before sliding her hand down and cupping her between the legs.

Fleure went for the first option, letting out a throaty moan and arching herself up against Nora's hand. She was surprised to find her already wet as she ground her palm against her. Had she gotten a headstart before Nora got here?

"Oh Valkyrie," she moaned, drawling out her name and wrapping her arm behind Nora's neck to breath against her mouth, clearly flushed. It really sounded like this woman had learned most of her bedroom mannerisms from "instructional" videos, but Nora could roll with it.

"There," Nora breathed and leaned down for a kiss, tasting the smoke and sherry again. She swallowed Fleure's gasp as she slid a finger down her slit, probing her and being met with eager bucking, prompting Nora to slide the finger in. Fleure took her easily, and as she started teasing her with a second finger, a muffled "yes" briefly interrupted their kiss, telling her to ease in the second digit too.

Fleure groaned and grasped Nora's back, wrapping her legs around her and pressing their bodies close. She was still quite a bit taller than Nora so she had no issues with tangling her entirely, so Nora had to brace herself on the bed more firmly. With her pose steadier, Nora started speeding up her fingers and kneading her palm against Fleure's clit on the way in her, prompting more energetic moaning.

"Ravish me, you _warrior!"_ Fleure moaned against the crook of her neck, and Nora managed to mask her surprised chortle as a cough. Yes, that line was almost positively from _Ninjas of Love._ Sensing the finale coming, Nora suppressed the smile off her face and crooked her fingers, feeling Fleure tense around her and let out a mumbled swear as Nora started grinding her thumb on her clit, making short and tight circles as she thrust into her.

That did the trick, and Fleure let out a stuttering gasp, tightening her hold on Nora and bucking her hips, grinding against her forcefully as her body flexed under her. It took a good minute for the clenching to die down and a few more for Fleure to catch her breath and unwrap her limbs from around Nora.

"So, how was that for respect?" Nora asked, making eye contact and slowly licking her finger clean, which got a demure purr in response.

"That was quite adequate," Fleure said, taking Nora's wrist and pulling it down, kissing her knuckle again. "Would my Valkyrie be willing to allow me to pay back in kind?"

"I'll take you up on that offer." Nora smirked as Fleure pulled up and pressed two fingers on Nora's sternum, toppling her over to the side, and then slinking down from the bed to position herself between Nora's legs, licking her lips again.

"Let's start with getting rid of these things," she whispered and leaned forward, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of Nora's panties. "I have quite a few hours to spend."

"What a coincidence," Nora said, breath hitching suddenly as Fleure's thumb slid over her clit through the panties. The others would call if something came up.

* * *

"...and if all goes well, Mother should be around too if you'd like to meet her. Assuming she's not too plastered on sherry to speak."

"...sherry?"

"Ah. She has a bit of an issue with... moderation."

"No, not that, I mean, er, nothing. Nevermind. I don't think that's necessary. Moving on."


	2. Just Say No (Neo x Sienna | Size Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neo x Sienna (#18 + #28)
> 
> Prompt: Size Kink/Toys/Dubious Consent

"And you're sure you have her?" Sienna asked with her eyebrow cocked.

"Felt it myself, ma'am," the officer in front of her said, mimicking a punching motion. "Sure felt solid this time."

Sienna narrowed her eyes just a fraction, drumming her fingers on the armrest of her throne. That illusory twerp had been wreaking havoc on their cells for gods know what reason for weeks now, and she had proven _supremely_ difficult to pin down. The last time Sienna had been told that it was under control had just led to her staring down an empty set of manacles next to a very flustered guard while one of their convoys was being gutted a town over.

"I see," she ended up saying, tapping her index finger a few more times before rising up. "Well, take me there. I want to see what this menace is. I'll take a detour through my chambers first."

The officer saluted, though she could see the slightest bit of hesitation in the motion. If this was another fluke, heads _were_ going to roll.

* * *

"So _you_ are the little dissenter who has been running a merry chase around my troops," Sienna said and leaned down to talk to their new prisoner. At first she had thought they had been yet again because their captive was decidedly child-sized, but the burning look of anger on her face – as well as rather generous curves – proved otherwise.

The prisoner didn't respond, just glaring up at Sienna with her mouth set, hands dangling above her head in chains. Just to be sure, Sienna bolstered her Aura and reached forward with her hand to touch the prisoner's face, which just led to the girl trying to bite on the probing finger. A futile effort, but even through her Aura, Sienna could feel the force of the bite. She seemed to be genuine this time, and Sienna hummed noncommittally as she pulled her hand away from biting distance. Her outfit was scuffy, torn in some places and some of the articles clearly taken from others. Seemed like she worked alone. The Aura-disrupting collar she had been fitted almost blended in with the ramshackle outfit.

"What do you have on her?" Sienna asked from the officer, who was very thoughtfully giving her a napkin which she used to wipe her finger.

"Ma'am, not much. She hasn't said a peep." He paused before continuing, "And I mean that literally. Not even a grunt when Viv clocked her in the back of her head to knock her out. All we really know is that she's good at what she does and that she has some sort of illusory power."

Sienna raised an eyebrow and looked down at the prisoner again, who was still just quietly glaring at her. "Not even a name?"

The officer shrugged. "Heard someone call her Neo. Probably because she looks like ice cream."

Neo. She didn't think that rang any bell, but it'd do just fine. "Give this 'Viv' my commendation. Now, please leave us. I want to have a private talk with her.

The officer stiffened. "Ma'am—"

Sienna only had to turn slightly and look at her expectantly for the protest to die out, making the officer just nod hastily and back out. She wouldn't have direct orders questioned.

Once the door clicked shut, Sienna sighed and dragged a chair in front of Neo, sitting down. "So," she started conversationally, crossing her legs. "I assume you have something you'd like me to hear. I will indulge."

Neo just sneered at her. Perhaps it was meant to be fierce, but with her chained and collared, it was endearing more than anything, coming from such a tiny little thing.

"Well, there are quite a few things from you which I'd really like to hear. Such as what in god's name drove you into being such a pest to my organization, and who paid you to do that."

Just another sneer.

"This isn't going much anywhere, you know," Sienna said idly and leaned forward. "I will stop asking nicely very soon, and I will enjoy what follows _much_ more than you will."

The threat was ineffectual, and Neo just continued her silent stare. Sienna sighed and rolled her eyes, running through her schedule in her head. Nothing pressing for the evening, so she could take her time with the prisoners. She was sure there were others who'd really like some payback too, but everything in moderation. She got up from her chair and crouched in front of Neo, looming over her.

"Well?" she asked, reaching over to tilt her up by the chin, only for Neo to lunge forward in an attempt to bite her again. This time Sienna was expecting it, and she shot forward, putting her hand on Neo's throat to pin her on the wall. "So be it," Sienna said with a sigh and stared Neo down who was just narrowing her eyes even as Sienna's fingers wrapped almost all the way around her neck. Squeezing down slightly made her grit her struggle, but it was a futile effort. Her Aura was neutered by the collar while Sienna's was in full force, and even without that, the sheer size difference between the two would've given Sienna quite the advantage. She was positively tiny.

Sienna met her gaze steadily and brought out a small knife with her other hand. Neo's eyes flicked to the edge of the blade and back to Sienna, but otherwise she didn't even blink. It was... pretty impressive, all things considered. Her pulse did betray her, though, and Sienna could feel it start beating harder as she brought the knife closer. Her eye twitched minutely as Sienna hooked the tip on the knife on the collar of the shirt Neo was wearing. Sienna stopped, blinking once and stared at her.

Her eyes were white and brown now. Weren't they just pink and brown?

Sienna narrowed her eyes and dragged the knife down, the sound of fabric tearing filling the cell.

Neo took a short breath and blinked, her eyes turning brown and white now. Definitely an illusion of some sort. Sienna clamped her hand tighter around her throat, forcing out a wheeze, trying to look for any sign of the illusion breaking.

Nothing. She could smell a mixture of Dust fumes and road dust and see the individual eyelashes fluttering as Neo tried gasping for breath, her face growing flushed. Sienna looked down, seeing pale skin peeking from under the tattered shirt. A slew of nicks and bruises decorated her body, some of the injuries still fleshy red.

"What are you?" Sienna mumbled and loosened her grip enough to let Neo breathe, provoking a slew of deep breaths and another angry look, though this one more dazed. Was the eye thing just some kind of residual Semblance effect? Even with her Aura suppressed? Because the person in front of her definitely was a person, flesh and blood. Puzzled, Sienna flicked the tip of the knife to the side, spreading the sides of the shirt and revealing a quite delectable midriff.

She looked back up to meet Neo's eyes, and without looking, slid the knife under her waistband. Even that just made Neo grit her teeth at her. Usually people tended to get quite unnerved when Sienna played with the knife without looking, but either this woman had nerves of steel or utmost trust at her.

Probably the former.

Sienna smiled and sent her Aura coursing through the blade, honing it to a phantom point and pulling the blade down, the back gliding harmlessly over Neo's skin while the edge split apart the leather and thick fabric of her pants. Deftly, Sienna flipped the knife to a fist grip and shredded Neo's other pant open too, leaving her wearing just a ruin of an outfit, barely covering her. Much as Neo tried to put up a front, her pulse was still high and the flush on her face wasn't just from lack of air.

Sienna smiled knowingly and pocketed the knife, getting up and stretching her arms, making a show of looking Neo's exposed body up and down. Neo kept glaring at her the whole time, and briefly tried to squirm into a less revealing position before she realized that any movement would make more cloth fall off her.

"You know, you look pretty nice like that. Has anyone told you that you look cute when you're angry?"

Neo was probably trying to not look angrier after hearing that, but the internal struggle made it ineffectual. Sienna chuckled and turned her back, steeling her hearing to make sure there were no surprises. The manacles did seem to hold her adequately as Sienna heard just an annoyed huff that would be inaudible to a human while she walked to a side table and zipped open a satchel she had brought.

It was a black leather one which jingled menacingly. Usually that alone was enough to scare captives into loosening their tongues, but this time she could probably put it to a more thorough use. She hummed a short tune and pulled out a tight bundle of leather, flipping it over.

Armbinders were wonderful, just for the aesthetics alone. However...

She scrunched her brow and looked back, eyeing Neo up and down. She was small enough to practically use the binder as a sleeping bag with room to spare, and like that it definitely wouldn't hold her long. Such a shame, but that did mean that she'd get to improvise. She threw the armbinder onto the table and rummaged through the bag again, this time bringing out a set of wide leather cuffs and a short chain connecting them. These she could tighten enough to fit even her, and with the chain... She smiled. Yes, this would do just fine. She took a second pair of them out and turned around, enjoying how Neo's eyes went wide and swapped colors for a fraction of a second before the expression returned to its previous state of open loathing.

Cute.

Sienna walked to her and crouched again, dangling the cuffs in front of Neo's face. She hoped she'd try to bite her again, because that would give her the _perfect_ reason to dig up the muzzle. Alas, Neo only stared her down, and Sienna got to work. With one hand, she grasped Neo's throat again, and with the other, she unlocked the manacles. She let her Aura course through her muscles, and just as the lock clicked, she twisted away.

She had been waiting for it, and as Neo lunged at her – one hand going for her face, the other trying to grasp at the knife she had just hidden away – Sienna spun behind her, dodging the haphazard attacks and pinning Neo down, pressing her knee into her back and forcing out a strained cough. Without wasting a second of the daze, she gathered Neo's wrists in one hand and pressed them against her back, quickly trapping them in the cuffs.

Neo panted and twisted under her, showing a frightful amount of dexterity, but with her wind knocked out of her, it was fruitless and Sienna could easily latch the cuffs on tightly and click the straps shut to prevent escape. With that done, she widened her stance and pressed Neo's arms behind her back, taking her time with the second pair of cuffs which she strapped around her biceps. Neo resisted fiercely, kicking under her, but with no leverage it looked more entertaining than anything. Sienna smiled as she turned the collar around Neo's neck, catching a furious sidelong glance as she did, and looped a short length of chain through an O-ring set to the back of the collar. She connected the chain to the two cuffs on her biceps, the short length of it forcing Neo's elbows close to each other and pulling her arms up, putting tension on her throat via the collar. Not quite the armbinder she had wanted, but it was close enough.

That done, Sienna rolled off her with a smug smile. Neo rolled away, glaring daggers at her, face burning from the humiliation. She struggled against the cuffs, wriggling her arms and trying to slither out of them, but even with her flexibility there was only so much she could bend. The scuffle had also thrown the remains of her clothing into a total disarray, half of her other sleeve falling off entirely, her pants only hanging on by a thread and even her nicked bra strap had snapped, sagging and revealing the swell of her breast from the side.

"A fair attempt," Sienna said and tilted her head in amusement. That seemed to absolutely enrage Neo, whose nostrils flared as she huffed, trying to catch her breath. "Stay down, will you?" Sienna said, and as expected, that made Neo try to clamber to her feet. Sienna was faster, though, and she swept Neo's legs from under her and hopping on top of her again, holding her down with her weight alone. With Neo squirming and kicking under her, Sienna leaned towards the table and pulled out the last pair of cuffs she had brought, opening them and wrangling Neo's ankles together as the struggles intensified. She got those locked together in short order too, leaving Neo panting and bound under her.

"Now that you're all properly dressed up," Sienna said, tugging off the remainder of Neo's other sleeve, quickly slashing open a troublesome seam as she did, "we can get started. Have you suddenly become talkative?" Sienna asked, dragging her nails down Neo's exposed back, only getting weak squirming in response. Sienna leaned down right next to her ear, whispering, "Excellent," and sliding her knees back to lie down on top of her.

She could feel Neo's breathing grow strained from the additional weight, and with her legs starting to kick in response, Sienna could just hook her foot on the ankle chain and pull Neo taut. With how short she was, it was easy to pin her lengthwise like that, and Sienna hummed in appreciation against her ear. Neo tried to worm away, but she could barely budge between the tension and the weight. It was a good effort, though, so Sienna rewarded that by wrapping her arm around her neck in a loose headlock, pulling her chin up.

"It's not often I get to interrogate people in person," she said, gradually pulling the lock tighter. Not quite enough to choke, but definitely enough to feel. "Frankly speaking, rarely enough that I don't want you to talk. I think I'd rather like just spending my evening with you like this," she whispered, pulling Neo's head closer so that she was speaking right into her ear. That made Neo shiver minutely, though she tried to suppress it.

Sienna chuckled, giving Neo's earlobe a lick. "Might even keep you. Who knows." She flipped Neo over, toning down the amount of Aura she put into the motion so as not to throw her into the wall, and straddled her stomach. The bra was barely hanging on by a single strap on her other shoulder, which left her chest entirely exposed. The murderous look complemented the overall appearance quite nicely, especially with the angry flush on her face and how her rapid breathing was making her breasts rise and fall.

Sienna put her hand down, palming Neo's right breast, which made her take a quick inhale and resume squirming. Sienna just leaned forward, looming over her and putting her other hand on Neo's throat again, pinning her down that way. She held a steady eye contact, watching how her eyes flickered from pink to brown a few times as she kneaded her breast. She seemed to be sensitive, as pinching the nipple and rolling it between her fingers made her swallow nervously. She also did an adorable wriggle when Sienna pulled the nipple taut and let go, making the breast jiggle pleasantly.

"Cute," she murmured, smiling at the resulting look of indignation. The other breast proved just as sensitive, if not more so since Sienna had to press her harder on the floor by the throat, limiting her air intake to keep her still. She kept teasing her; flicking the nipples, dragging her nails over her chest, tweaking and pinching all over to spread the blush on her.

That got some reactions, muted as they were. Neo's legs were twitching under her occasionally, and she started arching her back more often when Sienna found out that the undersides of her breasts were particularly sensitive. Sienna waited until Neo scrunched her eyes shut from a particularly biting twist, and with her other hand she reached over to her bag and fished out a pair of clover clamps. Neo heard her, eyes snapping open, but it was too late as they immediately after blew wide as Sienna clipped the clamp on a hard nipple, drawing out a choked exhale. She was more prepared for the other clamp, just holding her breath for a second as it bit onto her nipple.

The clamps decorated her quite nicely, and as Sienna flicked one over, the way it made Neo's eye twitch was enthralling. "Cute as a button," she idly said and flicked the other one too, making Neo huff through her nose. "But I wonder..." she continued and pressed her palms on Neo's sternum, slowly starting to slide one of them lower.

After she got to her navel and kept going lower, Neo seemed to get the message and renewed her struggles, which again proved ineffectual as Sienna leaned forward to press her against the floor. Her pants had been mostly lost during the scuffle which left her in just her panties, and as Sienna pressed her hand on them, she felt Neo stiffen, eyes narrowed and gritted teeth showing.

Sienna just knead her hand against the warmth there, enjoying the reactions, and dipped her fingers under the waistband. That really got Neo moving, and she had to adapt a more wide-legged stance to keep her still.

It was more than worth it, though, as when Sienna cupped her pussy, she found her middle finger meeting moisture. That froze Neo again, the flush on her throat creeping down lower to meet the red scratches on her chest. Sienna raised her eyebrow, the silence stretching on for a few seconds.

"Someone's more eager than I thought," she eventually said with a smile, dipping her finger in and crooking it in her. Neo threshed, briefly, before apparently realizing that it was just kneading herself against Sienna's palm more forcefully. She breathed through her nose forcefully, eyes telling her to die in a fire a million ways – but she still didn't say a word.

Sienna tilted her head with a smile and started rotating her palm in a tight circle, rubbing it against Neo's clit. The way it made Neo's breath stutter was mesmerizing. She could do that all day, taking in the reactions... but she had things to do.

Primarily, to the woman currently panting under her. Once she felt Neo start flexing against her hand again, she smiled wickedly and pulled out, inspecting her soaked finger. She leaned forward and traced its tip on Neo's nipples, both puffy from the clamps, and wiped the rest of it on her exposed midriff. There were plenty of cloth scraps to serve as rags, but the fact that Neo knew it only made this approach better.

With her hand clean, Sienna deftly hopped off Neo, leaving her lying on the floor. She pulled her legs up, glaring at her, but the effect made her look even smaller as Sienna towered over her.

Yeah, she'd definitely have to keep this one.

Sienna hummed again and turned to the satchel, picking hip harness from it. She angled herself so that Neo couldn't see while she fiddled with it, attaching a few toys to it and pulling the straps tight. She glanced over at Neo, measuring her for a few seconds and turned back, pulling the straps all the way down.

Man, if she wanted to keep Neo, she'd have to start looking for child-sized bondage gear which... yeah, definitely was not on her usual shopping list. She shook herself away from those thoughts and focused on preparing the harness, unclipping its sides. Just a small plug and a dildo on the inside of it, though after a moment of consideration she attached a vibrator pad to the inner front too. She smeared some lubricant on them before turning around and sitting behind Neo, pulling her up to her lap by the collar.

"Now let's have some fun," she said and pulled the harness on Neo. She started struggling immediately, and Sienna took advantage of that by sliding the back portion under her while she was arched off the floor. Neo twitched as the toys made contact with her, and after that it took just a quick pull to slide them into her. Neo's breath caught in her throat, which gave Sienna a moment to tighten the straps fully, locking the harness on her. The toys were among the smallest Sienna owned, but on someone like Neo... Well, she seemed to be experienced there.

Neo threshed again, mostly out of principle at this point, and Sienna crossed her legs around her. She hooked them under Neo's thighs, trapping her against her, and as a last touch wrapped her arm around her neck again, pulling her close.

"And now," she whispered, showing Neo a remote control which made her go rigid. She thumbed the dial on it, savoring how that made Neo's pulse thrum, and then switched it on, bringing the toys to life.

Along with Neo, who started immediately squirming against the vibrations. Sienna chuckled, wrapping her other hand around Neo too and splaying her fingers on her stomach, feeling how it clenched from the stimulation.

"Such lovely toys I have," she breathed out and placed a short kiss on Neo's neck, making goosebumps flow down her neck. To emphasize on that, she bumped the dial up a notch and slid her hand lower to press the front of the harness against her harder. Neo was gritting her teeth, and her breathing grew intermittent as Sienna started pressing the vibrating pad against her clit, working it in a small circle.

"You're trying to hold it in, aren't you?" she whispered, pressing the pad down hard and making Neo hold her breath. "Good girl. The longer you hold it, the better it gets."

Neo shook and struggled, fighting Sienna's hold, but the efforts were growing tired and sporadic just as her breathing grew heavier. She tried to lean forward, curling up, and then exhaled forcefully while arched her back making the clamps jiggle as her body went tense.

Sienna hummed in her ear, feeling the climax course through her. Legs tensing, toes curling, her hips working against the hand pressing the toy on her, whole body trembling in the tight hold as she held her breath.

"Oh, that was _immensely_ cute," Sienna murmured into her ear, pulling her flexing body closer. "Again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sub!Neo is a delight to write.


	3. Bathside Manners (Vernal x Trifa | Exhibitionism)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Vernal x Trifa (#33 + #32)
> 
> Prompt: Exhibitionism/Anal sex

"Someone's in a—" Vernal coughed as she was slammed against the door of the bathroom stall "—hurry," she managed to finish before Trifa pinned her with a sloppy kiss, hands grasping her wrists.

Trifa only moaned insistently into her mouth, biting Vernal's tongue. Before she could retaliate, Trifa shoved her knee up between Vernal's legs, turning the annoyed hiss into a moan.

"Quiet," she husked, quickly latching onto Vernal's throat and leaving a bite mark there. "I am not going to have your _owner_ pop into my bedroom again while I'm knuckle-deep in you just because she finished the talks early." Vernal struggled, mumbling out an expletive as the bite grew harsh, but the resistance was half-hearted. Trifa really knew which buttons to push and which to knead, and Vernal was already grinding herself against the proffered knee. "So this time I'll just wring an orgasm out of you in a stall, so be a good girl and keep it down," she said with a smile, pointedly hiking her knee even higher and making Vernal gasp.

"F—fuck off," Vernal said breathily, unable to resist a chuckle as the other side of her neck was bitten as a punishment. The sharp pain complemented the dull pleasure between her legs well, so apparently annoyed by her reaction, Trifa pulled her knee off and flipped Vernal around, pressing her cheek against the inside of the door while holding her hands above her head, making the rickety walls clang.

It was a compromising position, and even though Vernal knew what was coming, she didn't make a move to get away.

"You're very bratty for someone who was moaning her voice hoarse last time," Trifa whispered and pressed their bodies close, switching her grip on Vernal's wrists. Vernal just turned her head, meeting her in a sidelong glance while pushing her ass back against her. Just as she had thought, she felt a warm glob suddenly appear on her wrists, gluing them on the door as Trifa used her blessedly useful Faunus trait of web-spinning to tie her down.

Vernal didn't even blink, only pushing against her harder. "And you talk awfully lot for someone who boasted about making me cum just like that."

With the webbing holding Vernal up, Trifa's own hands were free which she took full advantage of, running them down Vernal's sides and popping open her vest to knead her breasts. "You just have to mewl for me," she whispered and pinched her nipples hard, drawing out a hiss. It had been a while since Raven had had time for her, and Trifa was good at what she did. Not kind, but _very _good. Her nipples hardened fast which just made them more sensitive to the rough handling, making her squirm and her breath hitch occasionally.

Trifa chuckled against her neck, tracing her tongue there. "That's better," she said and with a final, hard twist, pulled her hands down, leaving Vernal hot and panting. With one smooth motion, she knelt and brought Vernal's pants and panties down to her ankles, giving her ass a spank on the way up.

Vernal cursed, arching her body as the tingling warmth settled in, her fingers clenching in the web. "You were so concerned about being quiet befo—_fuck!" _ she grunted as another hard slap hit her, making her body throb.

"Honestly I don't care," Trifa said with a smile and kneaded the tender flesh she had just hit, her hand moving between her legs.

"Just get on with it," Vernal breathed out, pressing her forehead against the door and bucking against the hands touching her as those wonderfully skilled fingers teased her entrance. She jolted when she suddenly felt something cold touch her instead, and she twisted around as she could, spotting Trifa sporting a shit-eating grin as well as a glistening blue strapless dildo between her legs. "When..." Vernal blinked, "the fuck did you get that on? Did you _wear_ it?"

No, couldn't have been. That bodysuit didn't leave much to imagination, unless...

Trifa interrupted her train of thought by stepping forward and sliding the dildo between Vernal's legs so that it slid against her lips, making her clamp her legs shut, already imagining it inside her. "A lady never tells," was all Trifa said before she pulled back, preparing to spear her.

Vernal's pre-emptive moan of pleasure turned surprised when instead the dildo pushed upwards, teasing her pucker. "Wait, you bitc—" was all she got out before Trifa put her hand on her mouth, silencing her.

"I told you I'd make you cum. I didn't say it'd be easy." Trifa hummed in amusement and pushed the toy in slightly, making Vernal tense. "I'm sure you've taken plenty from the crazy bird lady, so this should be barely anything."

First of all, none of her business.

Second of all, well, no, it wasn't.

There was only so much she could convey with an offended stare, but Trifa seemed to get the gist of the message, and started thrusting in, working the toy into her. Vernal scrunched her eyes shut and grunted, feeling the aching pressure in her ass overtake the feeling of emptiness in her pussy. She needed more, no matter how much Trifa boasted.

Her eyes went wide as she suddenly felt Trifa's hand on her pussy, two fingers pressing on her clit. Vernal bucked and moaned, driving the rest of the dildo in her when the fingers started tracing in a tight circle.

Trifa leaned forward, pinning her against the wall and admirably finding a steady rhythm between the thrusts and her fingers. "Wow, you're really into this," she murmured, slipping her other hand down to hold Vernal's chin instead.

Vernal just replied with a grunt, gyrating her hips to find a better angle. She was getting close, the combination of the pressure and the hot breaths against her neck pushing her further, until—

The door to the bathroom creaked open, making Trifa halt in surprise.

Vernal swore, feeling the pressure plateauing in her, before screaming _"Fuck off the stall's full!"_ and pointedly pushing back against Trifa, the sudden motion drawing a gasp out of her.

The bathroom door closed in a hurried manner, and for a few seconds silence reigned, until Vernal glanced back with a glare.

Trifa took the hint and chuckled. "You're not fucking around, are you," she said, pushing her back against the door and finding her clit again. 

"Neither are you so get on with it," Vernal grunted, holding onto the waning pleasure and breathing out slowly as Trifa resumed fucking her. It didn't take her long to build her up again, finding her rhythm and speeding it up, filling the rickety stall with the sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

"You know," Trifa panted against her ear, "you look pretty cute when you're trying to cum."

Vernal groaned, head buzzing. She had a clever comeback, somewhere, she was sure, but right now she couldn't focus on anything but the stretch in her and the fingers rubbing around her clit. She swore unintelligibly, legs going stiff as her body clenched, the fingers finally pushing her over. Her thighs quivered and her movements became jerky as the climax hit her, pulsing deep in her and draining her of energy until she found herself slumping against the webbing and Trifa's hands, out of breath.

"Told you," Trifa said and gently nibbled on her ear once before reaching for the door knob. "I also didn't say that I'd settle for just one, so..." she chuckled and opened the door, pushing Vernal along with it as her wrists were glued to it.

Whatever it was that she was going to say died quickly as both came to an immediate stop, seeing a dark figure leaning against the sink.

"Are you quite done?" Raven asked mildly, projecting much of the same presence as the approaching headlights of a car did to a deer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vernal is really fun to write for too. All the cockiness.


	4. Should've Gotten the Rum (Reese x Jinn | Selfcest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Reese x Jinn (#24 + #12)
> 
> Prompt: Selfcest

"I'd fuck me," Arslan said, waving her stein in Reese's direction with only the slightest slur in her voice, despite having downed easily twice as much as Reese had. "I mean... just look at me. Right?"

Reese nodded absent-mindedly, eyes going from Arslan's eyes to the chest she was pointing at, and then to the table. The trip to Atlas had paid off, surprisingly. The drinks were good and on the way to a girls' night out, she had even spotted this... she poked the trinket sitting on the table, _thing_ on the curb. It was pretty and looked like it was valuable, but neither had any idea what it actually was, so it was currently sitting in an empty beer tankard on their corner of the bar.

"Yeah, totally..." Reese said, holding onto her own cider which she had nursed for a good twenty minutes now. Like, Arslan spent hours in front of the mirror when in gym. Of course she'd fuck her.

Well, who wouldn't with abs like that, but she'd be the first on the list. Reese took another sip. It was unfair, really. Having discipline was cheating.

"What's that mean?" Arslan said, putting her own drink down. "You wouldn't?"

"Fuck me?" Reese said, scratching her head. She shrugged when Arslan nodded. "I don't know, I mean that's kinda gay, isn't it."

Arslan snorted, waving at a nearby waitress. "I think that jus' means you're not drunk enough yet, pansy."

Reese stuck her tongue out, smiling. It was funny to see Arslan drunk. Usually she was all business and "no Reese you can't skate there" or "put that civilian down right now" or some other buzzkill.

"Slavedriver," she said, but turned towards the waitress anyway. "I'ma take a, uh..." she squinted towards the front of the bar, trying to see the text. It was getting a bit blurry, but she recognized one line which was shorter than the rest. "...one shot of gin."

The bar quieted, and she turned back to Arslan. "I mean, would I fuck myself? Idunno. I am kinda hot, right?"

She scratched her head again, looking into her glass while waiting for a reply, and then realized that Arslan wasn't moving.

"Huh?" Reese said, waving her hand in front of her. No reaction. She looked around, seeing the waitress frozen in air mid-step. She blinked, and everything was still frozen. She blinked again, slowly this time to make sure, but the bar had gone deathly silent all of the sudden. She hadn't had that much to drink, had she? She was buzzed, sure, but not this buzzed. Unless it was the edibles, but she thought she had stashed those away at the customs, so why—

She flinched and fell back on her chair when she realized that blue smoke was pouring from one of the glasses, and she scrambled back, falling from her chair. The blue haze condensed into...

She blinked again, this time very, very slowly, and she still saw a blue, featureless giant floating in front of her in gold chains. Alright then.

In all fairness the chains part was something she had dreamed of once or twice, but all the... blue was kind of unexpected.

"I must admit, I've heard a lot but that was a new one," the blue lady said, tilting her head with a smile.

"The fuck are you?" Reese asked from the floor, finding it much more stable than her chair.

"Technically speaking you should wait a century before asking that, but I'll throw this one in for free," the woman said, floating down closer to her level. "I am Jinn, a being created by the—" she frowned, crossing her arms. "My eyes are up here."

"Huh?" Reese said, looking up from the floating cleavage that was taking half of her vision.

"I am... You know what," Jinn huffed flicking Reese's forehead, chains jingling. "You asked your question. Let's find out."

"Asked what?" she said, shuffling backwards slowly, panicking as she whited out.

No, it was everything else that was whiting out, and in a moment she found herself in a featureless, white plain. She rubbed her eyes, just to double-check, and found the world just as weird as it had been.

"Yo," she heard a voice say from behind her, and she scrambled to her feet, swaying slightly. She found herself looking her mirror image in the eyes, though said mirror image was wearing much less clothes than she was, sporting just a purple bikini which she had bought a few months ago.

"Uh," she said, not sure if she should be taking a combat stance or not. "Yo?"

The other Reese smiled at her and winked, taking a step forward. "Well, I do think I am 'kinda hot.' So thanks for the compliment." She tilted her hips, making the string knot on the side flick upwards.

"You're wel.... thanks?" Reese said, turning her head around. Just the two of them. "Uh, who are... no, scratch that, where are we?" She gestured around herself.

The double shrugged, blowing air to flick an unruly bang away from her eye. "Beats me. Why are you wearing so many clothes?"

"It's cold out there!"

The double mirrored her vague gesturing. "Not here, though. Isn't it kinda unfair that you're all dressed up while I'm in a skimpy bikini?"

Reese opened her mouth and closed it. She had a point. "I guess I could share, I don't know," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

The double closed the distance between them, grasping Reese's arms. "I definitely should get into your pants, but not like that," she said, voice lowering to a whisper as she leaned closer. Reese froze, an 'uh' dying on her lips as the double pressed close and kissed her, her hands sliding to hold her chin and the back of her head. She moaned quietly as the double's tongue slid against her own, the kiss growing deeper.

Fuck, she _was_ good.

She started exploring with her own hands, running them down the double's sides. She was pretty fit, after all, and the ass felt just wonderful from this angle. She gave it a squeeze, making the double gasp and push their bodies closer. They broke the kiss briefly, breathing against each other, and as one resumed it, twice as hungrily. The double's hands roved over her body, tugging her shorts down and hiking her hoodie up. Reese busied herself with exploring the double's body, one hand kneading her ass cheek under the bikini and other trying to find the knot on the top.

The double huffed, pulling back and tearing Reese's hoodie and shirt over her head, lunging back in as soon as they cleared her head. Instead of resuming the kiss, though, she went for her neck, biting it at first and then starting to suck there instead, leaving a hot, wet blotch on her skin. Reese swore, throwing her shirt to the side and stumbling from the change of pace, falling down.

The double didn't let go, only briefly huffed from the impact and resumed marking her while straddling her hips. Reese moaned, arching her back and resumed her offense, tearing down the double's top while her own bra was pulled down. she gasped as the double nibbled on her neck, and she wrapped her arms around her, pulling her down on top of her.

They panted there for a second, breasts pressing together, until Reese grasped the back of the double's head and pulled her down, starting to give her a matching mark. The double chuckled breathily, starting to grind against her, not so subtly pulling her pants down while rubbing their chests together. Reese gave the side of her neck a long lick, and stiffened suddenly as she felt the double push her hand into her panties.

"Just the way you like it," the double whispered and started rubbing her clit firmly. Reese moaned, brain shorting from the sudden pleasure as the double made her clit sing. Rubbing, squeezing, rolling and tapping, unpredictable and rough but right on the edge of pleasurable, wringing her taut like wire.

"F—fuck," she mumbled as the double slunk lower and latched onto her exposed breast, giving her nipple a bite. She arched her back, cursing and bucking against the hand going in tight circles on her, driving her crazy.

"And right there..." the double said, speeding up to a rapid pace, quickly running the pads of her fingers on her clit which made her scream, vision going white as she came harder than she ever remembered, legs trembling violently.

It took her a moment to come down from the peak, and she blinked blearily, hearing a bustle around her.

"Uhh..." Arslan said, looking at her in concern. "You alright there? Looking a bit... flushed."

Reese shivered from the aftereffects in a daze, looking around herself, the waitress walking away from them. She tried puzzling her memories together, but nothing fit anything. Especially the blue woman.

"I, uh," she said after a moment, "y—yeah... fine." She coughed, wiping her mouth and taking a sip from her glass, feeling a damp spot in her shorts.

_"I suppose you got your answer,"_ she heard someone say, and as she whirled around, she saw nothing

"Are you really fine?" Arslan said, tilting her head. "Cause I can totally take that gin of yours if you're feeling ill."

Reese coughed again, crossing her legs to stop them from trembling. "Y—yeah, thanks."

* * *

"Ruby _Hóng_ Rose how can you possibly tell me that 'you lost it'?!"

"I don't know! I had it right here and now it's not how was I supposed to know the godsdamned... gods made the carrying handle out plastic!"

"That thing was the only trump card we had! What are we going to do now, and furthermore..."

"You know, it's pretty impressive how naturally Weiss middle-named Ruby right there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ruby doesn't _have_ one."


	5. Ash and Dust (Yang x Cinder | BDSM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yang x Cinder (#37 + #7)
> 
> Prompt: BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, no real smut here.

"Chin up," Cinder said, flicking her crop under Yang's chin, getting gritted teeth in response. She held the obsidian tip of the crop there for a second, and Yang slowly raised her head, meeting Cinder's eyes with an intense – and ever so alluring – red gaze, ephemeral wisps of steam rising from her as sweat boiled off her skin.

Cinder held the crop there, the dozens of floating glass shards forming a facsimile of a riding crop. The shards were blunted to prevent any undue accidents, but they still had enough edge to them to make the difference felt, if she willed it so. Something she had made great use of, as evidenced by the red lashes covering Yang's body and the similarly shaped flames licking through her hair. She stared down at her for long seconds, not letting a smile show on her face.

She was simply exquisite, bound and dominated like this. Heavy bands of Earth-reinforced steel binding her forearms together behind her back, robbing her of agency and the leverage to break out. A spreader bar running between her knees, similarly tough, keeping her open and kneeling, with manacles binding her ankles together. To a fool the thick steel may have seemed to be for just show, but the way Yang's sculpted body was strained against the bondage said otherwise, as the dull glow of her hair illuminated the room. It was like a bottled explosion. Contained, never tamed. She could feel it against her Aura, Yang's own soul having been stroked to an chained inferno, prickling and pressing against Cinder's own even if her body was locked down and claimed.

Cinder lowered the crop, making the shards clink against the red-and-gold collar before collapsing the crop into a tight cluster of black glass on her thigh, easy to summon later on. The sudden motion provoked no reaction, and Cinder took a step towards Yang, staring deep into her eyes. There was not a trace of submission in that gaze. No, that was something that could not be taken from her. Not by force.

Submission could be given, in time. Moments of weakness in everyday life; fleeting touches, embraces in the night, prepared breakfasts, smiles and quiet confessions.

But here and now? No, there was no softness in Yang while inside these walls. There was no give, only single-minded determination.

She'd burn to ash should it come to that, Cinder knew it, and that thought alone made it all so much worth it. She reached forward with her hand, caressing her cheek.

Others may have burned from that. She did not. The heat of the Semblance whipped to a frenzy assaulted her hand with a wave of white-hot pain, the Aura almost entirely converted to what felt like just solid heat, threatening to explode.

Cinder relished in the feeling, her own Aura meeting the fire head-on, blunting the blaze to just charring agony. Still, she held her grasp, relishing in the pain. _Yes, I can touch you,_ was what she was telling Yang with it. _As long as I want, anywhere I want._ There was no softness inside these walls.

Cinder rubbed her thumb up and down, making Yang's eye twitch. It had to be so frustrating, built up to a boiling point with no way to release the pressure. Like a wildfire, encircled and burning itself out, growing ever brighter. Ready to consume and ruin anything in its path, leaving only slag and ash behind.

So powerful.

So powerless.

Cinder pulled her hand away, palm raw. With a flick of her wrist, sent the crop back out, lashing out with the bits of glass peppering a line across Yang's chest. She let out a guttural groan, straining against the heated metal holding her down and arching as she could, eyes scrunching shut and her breath locking up, before she let out a stuttering breath through her teeth, slumping slightly lower but still staring up at her, chin high. _I can take it. As long as I want, and there is nothing you can do_, the slightly hooded eyes were telling her, taunting her to do her worst.

So be it.

"Good," Cinder said, making the crop turn and roll down to rest the tip against Yang's inner thigh, the skin there also red from abuse. "Again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the shorter side, but I'm tired and I wanted to vomit some purple prose on the page. You can tell it by the semicolon.  
Cinder is a grandiose drama queen, so it felt like a good opportunity to get flowery.  
I do like how it ended up, though that might be just my small-hours ass telling me lies to trick me into getting sleep.


	6. Sore Losers (Arslan x Blake | Hatesex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Blake x Arslan (#4 + #3)
> 
> Prompt: Hatesex

"Can't even fight fair," Arslan snarled as Blake pushed her against the changing room wall, both breathing heavily from the match. Blake's muscles ached from the fight and her ribs had to be bruised from a nasty hit she had taken somewhere during the brawl, and the adrenaline was still hot in her veins. It certainly wasn't cooled down by having a toned blonde staring her down within kissing distance.

"Sorry, didn't know that bringing a—" Blake twisted Arslan's head to leave a bite on her neck "—competent team was against the rules." Arslan almost growled at that, either the jab or the bite, and planted her palm on Blake's forehead, pushing her off and sending the pair stumbling to another wall, the motion briefly disorienting Blake.

"Sure, boast about getting carried by the Schnee and the chick with anger issues. What did _you_ do again?" Arslan shoved Blake against the wall there, pinning her. "Trip Reese and throw the blonde? Congratulations."

Blake smirked against the hold, uncaring about the forearm against her throat. "Can't fathom not being in the spotlight? Must be horrible." She countered by trying to sweep Arslan's legs from under her, but she underestimated her footwork, and instead of a clean takedown they both stumbled and toppled over on the floor, Blake just barely managing to end up on top. She had an acerbic line on the tip of her tongue, but she had to capitalize her position by leaning down to leave another bite below the first one on Arslan's neck, pushing her knee up to her crotch at the same time. The resulting half-angry, half-aroused moan was delightful.

The smug smile on her face died down as Arslan elbowed her from the side, making her cough. "Oh, the cheap shot is calling me names. How will I recover," Arslan said and pushed Blake off herself, rolling over her in the same motion.

"With that ego?" Blake said, voice straining as Arslan's weight settled on top of her. "Maybe next year, if you're lucky." She enjoyed how Arslan narrowed her eyes, and instead of continuing the back-and-forth rolling, Blake surprised her shoving her hand into Arslan's pants, cupping her there. "Maybe a good fuck would knock you down a peg."

This time Arslan took it in stride, putting her hand on Blake's shoulder and pressing her down hard. "I'm not too impressed. Are you usually just a smug little shit too when you let the blonde do all the work?"

Blake's ear twitched. No, she took _pride_ in—she was getting under her skin. She caught herself, but not before Arslan had noticed the hiccup in the flow, raising a knowing eyebrow. "No," Blake said, squeezing Arslan through her panties and then slipping under them. "I'm a smug little shit just for you." She emphasized that by shoving in two of her fingers, already lubricated from their foreplay, and crooked them forcefully. She had filed her nails, though, as she wasn't entirely without bedside manners. Arslan didn't seem to appreciate the detail though, and just gritted her teeth in response to keep from flinching.

"So charming," she said and palmed Blake's breast through the shirt, pinching her nipple. Blake's breath hitched, and she just barely managed to not arch her back as a zap of pleasure ran through her. "I suppose I can pay in kind." In a fluid motion, she shuffled forward and pressed her knee down between Blake's legs, forcing a clipped groan from her as the pressure hit her.

Blake didn't respond verbally, and just twisted her fingers to angle her palm to rub on Arslan's clit. They both moaned a once as Arslan kneaded her knee down too, Blake's hips gyrating to meet it. The banter gave way to a mad dash to the finish line, where both were trying to beat the other in stamina. Blake pulled every dirty trick she knew, raking her fingernails down Arslan's bare shoulder and grinding harder with her palm, and Arslan herself had managed to shove Blake's head to the side to leave a hickey on her neck while her hand has snuck under her vest to better pinch and tease Blake's nipples.

The deep-set ache in her body flared up, stoked by the feeling of a hot and panting body pressed against her own, and she couldn't help but hump the knee between her legs, the fingers playing with her breasts only making it worse. She breathed through her teeth, eyes shut as she tried to hold on so as not to give Arslan a reason to gloat. It was difficult, and even as she felt herself get closer and closer, she just sped up her own fingering, grasping Arslan's hair with her other hand to briefly manage to pull her off the growing hickey on her neck.

She was in a daze, so when she finally went over with a strangled cry, she barely even noticed Arslan swear against her neck and stiffen too. Blake squirmed from the stimulation, breath coming in short pants, and eventually she realized that they had both stopped, Arslan lying limply on top of her. Her head spun from all the exertion, heart hammering in her chest.

Arslan groaned and rolled off her clumsily. "Same time next time?" she asked, wiping her forehead and reaching to a nearby bench, grabbing a loose towel and throwing it in Blake's direction.

Blake caught it mid-air, wiping her face on it. "Yeah, of course."


	7. Matching Set (Carmine x Miltia | Orgasm Denial)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Carmine x Miltia (#5 + #17)
> 
> Prompt: Orgasm Denial / Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains off-handed spoilers about After the Fall.

Carmine was in a good mood.

Sure, everything hadn't gone according to the plan. Their target had slipped past their fingers – and, as it turned out, they had had the wrong guy all along because the kid had managed to pull a fast one over them – Bertilak had been captured and hauled to the not-so-gentle dungeon in Vacuo, she had gotten her ass handed to her by a bunch of upstart hunters, and to top it off she hadn't even gotten the cute one's number.

Okay, well, nothing had gone according to the plan, if you were honest, but she'd make do. Always had, always would. And it just so happened that soon after having made her escape from the clusterfuck in the sandstorm, an opportunity had fallen on her lap.

She whistled a tune while walking down the basement stairs of her safehouse. Vacuo had a whole bunch of opportunists show up after the fall of Vale, and while most of them got ground up in the desert, well, the rest got mostly ground up by Vacuo. Though these ones had been asking for it, really. She hadn't even been looking for trouble, and they had gotten uppity with her. Maybe some misguided idea of asserting dominance in the local scene by beating up someone.

Carmine smiled. That might work on television. Will just make you look like an unstable asshole over here. And will definitely backfire if your bite doesn't match your bark, and these two had been utter amateurs. Not that Carmine really gave much weight to an Academy certificate, but gods above they had been _sloppy._

You win some, you lose some. Bertilak might have gotten himself into a dungeon, but Carmine felt like the trade had been more than worth it. She reached a door with the keyhole welded shut, and with a touch of her telekinetic Semblance, she made the cut key piece turn inside the lock and the door clicked open, letting her in.

"And how's my favorite slut doing?" she drawled, clicking the door closed behind her. She got only a groan in response as Miltia shifted in her bondage.

Or was it Melanie?

...Melody?

Eh, who cared. Either way, the red twin was shackled in the middle of the room. Her wrists were tied to the ceiling and pulled up while her legs were bolted to the floor, forcing her into an upright kneeling position with her knees spread far apart. She wasn't wearing anything else, not unless you counted the Aura-disrupting collar, ring gag and a simple blindfold.

Her sister – the white one – was a short distance away, chained to a wall by her collar with a short leash which let her sit on a mattress. Unlike her sister, though, she had had the blindfold replaced by a ballgag and noise-cancelling earmuffs, both locked on tight. The two shouldn't bond too much, after all. Her green eyes were following Carmine as she walked around, even if she couldn't hear a thing.

Carmine knelt behind the red one and palmed her breasts, making her flinch as she played with them. Her reactions had grown more animate as of late, and she whimpered as Carmine pinched her nipples. She gave them a slap and slid her hand down, tracing her nails on the skin before cupping her pussy. She chuckled, making eye contact with the white twin, and rubbed her fingers on the wetness. "Excited, I see," Carmine said and ground her palm onto the twin for a few seconds before pulling back, smiling at how the twin's hips jerked forward to follow her hand. Looking more closely, there even were a few droplets on the floor between her legs. All of that bluster and cockiness had been melted away until all that was left was just a needy plaything. And the best part was that she could do this all over again with the white one.

"You want to cum so bad, don't you," Carmine whispered into her ear and kneaded her inner thigh, spreading the wetness there. The twin shuddered, waves of goosebumps going down her back as she shook her head desperately, hips twitching. "Liar," Carmine hissed and slapped her thigh, resuming her kneading. "You are literally dripping on the floor." She slapped her pussy next, making her whole body jerk with a squeak, and then she smeared her hand on the twin's face, rubbing the wetness on her. "I can feel it throb in desperation. Such a fucking slut."

She looked at the other twin, licking her lips and winking. "And all right in front of your sister, no less. What do you think she thinks of you, seeing you drool out cum like a common whore?"

The twin shook her head again, letting out a pitiful noise. Carmine just splayed her hand on her face and pinched her nose shut, making her breathe through the gag. "I wonder how it feels to be that slutty," Carmine wondered out loud, tweaking the twin's nipple with her other hand. "It's been barely a week and you're already all but begging to be fucked. It's pretty pathetic, really." She slapped her breast and slid her other hand down to grasp her throat instead. "Though given the sad showing you gave when we met, I suppose that was only expected."

Carmine moved her hand back down, tracing the twin's stomach. They may have been trash at judgement calls, combat and style – she _really_ should've gone for the beret girl instead – but at least their physique was nothing short of excellent. The twin whimpered pitifully as Carmine neared her pussy again. Her legs trembled, probably in a vain attempt to keep her out, but the bondage held firm and Carmine could rub her palm on her again.

"It's such a pathetic sight, really, that I wonder if I should just keep like this." She slid her middle finger into the twin, making her shake her head even harder, as much as the bindings allowed. "Oh yes," she said, sliding another finger in her, feeling the slick desperation. "Why in the world should you cum? A sad nympho slut like you makes for the perfect tease toy." She chuckled darkly, curling her fingers in her and making eye contact with the other twin. She was a mixture of desperate and furious, though more of the former as of late.

The twin she was fingering arched and let out a desperate, muffled "please," making Carmine stop.

"'Please' what?" Carmine said, slapping her pussy and plunging her fingers back in, making the twin twitch like a doll. "'Please let me beg to cum because I can't live without someone fucking my brains out?'" She used her Semblance to conjure up a simple dildo, pulling out and plunging it into the twin, using her freed fingers to rub a tight circle on the twin's clit. The twin was bucking and babbling, her entire body trembling from the strain. "Well?"

The twin screamed and threw her head back, which prompted Carmine to stop. The telekinetic dildo evaporated and her fingers stilled, one arm wrapped around the twin's stomach to keep her down with her other hand spreading her pussy open, showing the throbbing wetness to their audience. As soon as Carmine stopped, the scream intensified and the twin threshed harder, humping thin air and her pussy clenching emptily. _One, two, three, four... five,_ Carmine counted the throbs, and then the twin broke down, shaking her head weakly, the sounds turning to sobs.

"Aww, so close," Carmine lilted, waiting for a few seconds until it was safe and massaged the twin's raw pussy, making her hiccup. "Maybe next time."

She put on her best sympathetic face and looked at the other twin, winking exaggeratedly. Even without hearing, the murderous look Carmine got told her that she seemed to understand what had been said.

"You really wanted to cum, didn't you?"

No response, the twin just hung from the chains limply, a few extra droplets now decorating the floor under her.

"That's what you get for being an insatiably horny little bitch," Carmine said and dipped her fingers into her pussy briefly and pulled them out, pushing them through the ring gag holding her mouth open. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll learn your place eventually." She shoved her fingers deeper with every word, emphasizing the insults. "Wet—needy—never—cumming." She buried her fingers deep, making the twin gag. "Understood?"

The twin coughed, shaking her head desperately as Carmine pulled her fingers out.

Carmine tsked, giving her cheek a sharp slap. "I suppose you'll need more training for that to sink in." The twin sobbed as Carmine traced the damp lines on her stomach back down, palming her pussy again and making her shake. "Unless..."

Carmine smiled widely, nibbling on the twin's ear. "You'd like to earn yourself a reward?" That made the twin perk up immediately, briefly stopping her from trying to pull away from Carmine's hands. "I don't know..." She hemmed and hawed out loud. "Hmm. Maybe if you're desperate enough." There was a groan, and Carmine put her hand on the twin's throat. "I have an idea."

She reached up, knotting her Semblance around the twin's wristcuffs to click them open briefly, pushing her forward and clipping them back together behind her back. She fell on the floor hard without the help of her arms, and Carmine pulled her back up by the collar. She made eye contact with the other twin, and when her Semblance grasped her legs and stared pulling her closer, she started threshing and moaning in alarm through her gag. A fruitless exercise, of course, and the telekinetic force wrapped around her tightly, spreading her legs and exposing her pussy right under the bound twin. She still struggled in panic, the look on her face flipping between disbelieving, pleading and panicked.

"There we go," Carmine said, keeping eye contact and dropping the bound twin down, putting her hand on the back of her head to push her between the other twin's legs. The bound twin froze, body going entirely rigid as Carmine leaned down. "Let's see how much you _really_ want to cum. Go on, now, she's waiting."

The twin trembled, conflicted between her needs, and all Carmine had to hear was a sharp gasp from the other twin to know she had made it. She let out a quiet chuckle, looking at the other twin while leaning down.

"An even bigger slut than I would've imagined," she whispered and pushed the twin's head more firmly against her sister's pussy. "Rock her world. Maybe we'll see about letting your selfish ass cum after that." The twin didn't respond, only focusing on lapping at the pussy her face was shoved against, all the while the other twin was struggling against the telekinetic grip holding her still.

Carmine leaned back and gave the bound twin's ass a slap, enjoying the show. Maybe after she made the other twin cum twenty... no, make that fifty times, she'd consider letting her cum. The two would be basically glued together at that point. Briefly, she closed her eyes and took in the sounds the twins made, imagining how they'd look after a while, bound together and squirming against each other as one of them was forced to cum over and over again. She smiled widely and opened her eyes, putting her hand back on the twin's pussy which was still swollen from the harsh denial, and she started slowly teasing it to speed her up, drawing a choked moan from her in the process.

Things didn't always go as planned, but she was nothing if not adaptive.


	8. Bit More Than She Could Chew (Summer x Tock | Public Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Summer x Tock (#29 + #31)
> 
> Prompt: Public Sex

"A real quickshot, weren't you," Summer drawled, sitting on Tock's back. Her swords were crossed under Tock's throat like scissors, pressing into her now-unprotected skin and very unsubtly telling her that moving a muscle would be an extremely unwise – if only briefly unpleasant – move.

"But—we—" Tock coughed, arching up as Summer tilted her blades tighter. Her arms twitched, but the zipties holding her wrists and forearms together held easily with her Aura exhausted.

"Were not very good," Summer finished for her, looking pointedly around her. On her right was a warped crater where she had blown most of her Dust reserves, sending Tock and her little invincibility bubble flying. Around them were the other henchmen, a few of them spread across the battlefield in several parts and the rest either disabled or in too much of a shock to move.

It had been an entertaining fight, admittedly. The riffraff had been barely more than a chore, but Tock here had been most interesting to fight. Invincibility was such a fascinating thing to work around, though mere sixty seconds did not give her much time to enjoy that. Especially after figuring out that she could just burn half of that time by launching her off the battlefield with improvised explosives.

Summer tilted her head, lost in thought. Really, Tock should capitalize on that. Why not just strap herself full of explosives and ram her opponents while invincible? Even Summer would have trouble dodging a tactic like that.

She shrugged mentally. Oh well, if these people were smart, they'd probably not try to eke out a living ambushing professional hunters off the road. She pulled her swords out with a sharp move, angling her rapier just enough to leave a shallow scratch on Tock's throat – mostly just for the panicked gasp, because that bitch really had it coming – and she slashed the blades behind her sharply, causing a short, keening warble as the blurry motion cast away the blood sticking to them.

"So now we can have a little chat about that 'master' of yours," Summer said while sheathing her swords and leaning down to push Tock against the ground. "I'm looking forward to putting him in touch with some actual quality hunter workforce." Raven would be certainly smelling blood in the water if she learned that there had been an assassination attempt, and Tai...

Well, a lot of people were going to have a very bad day.

"I—we—" Tock coughed again, barely able to breathe under the weight until Summer leaned back slightly. "Can't... fuck you." Tock spat, gritting her teeth and trying to squirm away.

"Alright then," Summer said cheerily, flipping Tock over and putting on a sunny smile while looming over her on her knees. Based on the apprehensive look on Tock's face, she could tell that the mixture of bubbly optimism and a streak of someone else's blood on her face had worked wonders yet again. Mum had always told her to put on a smile and the world would be that much brighter, but she had neglected to mention its uses in intimidation too.

Summer leaned down, one hand going on Tock's throat while she maintained an eye contact. "I will. We can talk shop a bit later, then." With that, she dragged her other hand down, ripping the front of Tock's shirt and the corset, exposing her chest in one swoop. Tock shrieked, trying and failing to cover herself as a reflex. Summer ignored that and just pushed her more firmly against the ground, one hand palming her breast.

"Yo—psycho!" Tock screamed, struggling away until Summer reached behind herself and pulled an inch of her main gauche out of its scabbard, pulling it up in a way that made a distinctive, metallic sound which froze Tock over entirely.

"Calling names isn't very proper. And neither is pointing fingers, given how you were just about to murder me for money." Tock gritted her teeth – and oh lord that made a grinding noise – but stayed in place, shivering as Summer flicked a pert nipple of hers.

"You..." Tock snarled, looking to the side and seeing a few of her goons standing in stunned silence. "Don't just watch you morons!" she screamed, kicking her legs.

One of them took a hesitant step forward. Probably just conditioned to react to yelling, poor sod, but Summer just glared darkly at him, forcing him to recoil back two steps. She turned her head to the other side, her bloodied cloak turning with her as she spotted another goon standing there with a weapon in hand. He apparently got the message too, taking a nervous step back and lowering his weapon hesitantly.

Summer let the silence reign for a few more moments, hearing someone shuffle a few steps away from her behind her back.

"Now," Summer said slowly, "Let's give them a show. I could use your mouth, but since I didn't bring any ring gags with me, we'll have to make do." The thought of those teeth on her wasn't a very pleasant one, but then again, seeing her gagged in spite of them would've been fun. Oh well. She put her other hand on Tock's chest too, playing with her nipples and watching how her face morphed between humiliation, annoyance and fear. Tock held her breath when Summer pinched her nipples, and running her thumb over one of the soft scales there seemed to make her suppress a shiver. Scratching her skin there also proved effective, making her stomach flex.

There was a murmur to her right, but she paid it no attention, just drawing her hand over Tock's stomach and slipping it under her waistband. Tock growled at her resuming her struggling, again stopping as soon as Summer grasped the pommel on her back, raising her eyebrow.

"Stay put, will you," Summer said lightly and pushed Tock's pants down, hooking her boot on the waistband and kicking them all the way down to her ankles, exposing her entirely. She was blushing heavily from the exposure, the few mutters around them driving a blush down her neck. She tried crossing her legs, but Summer pointedly pushed them apart and made a show of licking her fingers wet.

"You—you—" Tock growled, clearly having lost most of her glibness along with her underwear.

"Will do whatever I please, and you will be a good criminal and keep your mouth shut," Summer said and clapped her hand on Tock's pussy, making her flinch. "Understood? There's a lot more I can take from you besides your pants and presumed dignity." To emphasize that, she swiped her cheek on the side of her cloak, smearing the blood there.

Tock set her mouth tightly, breathing through her nose with a furious look, but she obeyed. She did have at least some survival instincts left, it seemed.

That handled, Summer started teasing her more thoroughly. Rubbing her fingers up and down her slit, spreading it occasionally and dragging a finger through it, sliding it over her clit at the end. Her legs were twitching from the stimulation but stayed open, and Summer hummed to herself while putting her other hand back on Tock's neck, toning down her squirming.

"Must be embarrassing," Summer mused out loud as she pushed a finger into her, provoking a gasp. "I mean, being put in charge and then taking your loss this spectacularly. I wonder if they'd want a turn after I'm done."

Summer could feel Tock swallowing with her hand on her throat. She pushed her finger deeper into her, crooking it and making her breath hitch, pulse thrumming on her neck as Summer sought out her weak points. Thankfully she had had plenty of practice with Raven, who was far more subtle with her signs. Swirling her thumb around her clit in a circular motion made her breath short, and the scales on the underside of her breasts proved particularly sensitive, especially to light tracing which forced goosebumps to rise all over her body. Soon the battlefield was full of quiet, wet sounds as Summer thrust into Tock, her hips now jerking erratically.

"Ready to cum already?" Summer asked, smirking and flicking Tock's nipple hard, making her hiss. "I hope you're a screamer," she said, leaning down and speeding up. "I want them to hear."

Tock only growled in frustration, sweat beading on her skin which had turned a flushed red from the exposure. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, but the trembling on her legs was unmistakable as Summer started kneading the pad of her thumb against her clit, slick with her arousal.

She had been closer than Summer had thought, and the motion made her clamp on Summer's fingers almost immediately, body stiffening up, breath catching in her throat and pussy throbbing rhythmically as her body shook from the climax she tried to keep down.

Summer just chuckled and kept going, quickly driving her past the point of pleasure, forcing her to gasp and squirm as the climax was dragged out, her legs threshing from the overload and her clipped groans filling the battlefield.

Summer smiled widely, glancing to the side and stopping for a moment, giving Tock a second to slump down and exhale before she resumed the stimulation, drawing out a short whine.

"Like I said: whatever I want," Summer said lightly, thumbing her clit harder. "I'm willing to listen any time you feel ready to talk, but until then..." She crooked her fingers, driving Tock to a new peak and making her let out a short cry, chest rising and falling desperately.

Summer just hummed, keeping the pace. She'd get what she wanted, and unlike the other people here, _she_ was in no hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly enjoy writing Summer as a just-a-tiny-bit-psychotic badass under the whole "super mom" persona.


	9. Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (Blake x Cinder | Roleplay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Blake x Cinder (#4 + #7)
> 
> Prompt: Roleplay

"And why not?" Cinder asked with a drawl, one slightly too childish for her mien if it weren't for the second Sazerac she was currently in process of downing, which tended to soften up the hard edges she so liked to put up.

Blake rolled her eyes, pointedly flicking her Faunus ear as she did so. "It's ridiculous. Have you _seen_ the thing?"

The beat of the club was thrumming through them, blurring the sounds, colors and smells into an almost tangible atmosphere. It was something that Blake could enjoy in moderation on an occasion, especially in good company. Cinder's impeccable track record as a drink guide also helped in that regard as Blake sipped her own drink, this time a cider so bitter it felt like it was making her throat shrivel up.

It was actually good. After the fifth swig or so, at least.

"Come on, dear," Cinder chuckled and traced her finger on the rim of her glass. "We do own a mirror, and if I say so myself, it's quite an outfit. We have similar builds, too." She lifted her leg under the table, brushing her ankle against Blake's shin.

"It's a catsuit," Blake said with a flat look, moving her leg away. "It's demeaning."

Cinder pouted. Yeah, she was definitely buzzed. "Don't say it like that. It's a good look!"

Blake rolled her eyes again. "Just drop it, alright? I don't want it."

Cinder just sighed, only slightly wistfully. "Fine, fine... A woman can dream, can't she?"

Blake didn't deign that with a response, just gesturing at Ilia who had figured her way out of the bathroom, curiously with a green-haired girl in tow.

The thought about the outfit refused to leave her mind, though.

* * *

Cinder swiped her card on the door, making it blink green and click open. Blake had told her to come over, and there had been something oddly reserved about the text exchange. She was quite curious what it would be, given—

Cinder slowed her movement for half a second as she saw Blake lying on her bed, clad in the all-black catsuit she had brought up weeks ago. It hugged her form perfectly, emphasizing the curves on her and leaving her shoulders bare, perfect for nibbling. The front zipper had been tugged all the way up, pressing it close to her chest and just begging to be pulled down. She had even put on the accompanying thigh-high fuck-me boots, but more interestingly, she had managed to tie herself up. Her legs were in a simple hogtie, and her arms were bound behind her back. Her legs were spread, the spandex stretching on her crotch, asking for her to press it down.

"Oh no," Blake said sultrily, uselessly squirming in place. "Looks like I was caught. Entirely at the mercy of my captor." She emphasized that by stretching against the ropes, letting out a quiet moan with her eyes hooded. "I hope nothing... _uncouth_ comes from it."

Cinder followed intently how the motion pushed her chest up. "Drop the _Ninjas of Love_ quotes," she said, double-checking that the door was locked. "But stay right there." She walked slowly closer, tilting her head on the way until she could lean over Blake, taking in how the outfit fit her. And how it showed a distinct lack of anything underneath, if the two hard peaks decorating her chest were anything to go by. "Captured, hmm?"

Cinder reached down, taking one of Blake's nipples between her knuckles and squeezing it through the fabric, making her gasp. "H—have mercy," she said breathily, arching her back against Cinder's hand. Cinder only hummed in response, keeping her hold. Given how Blake was indulging her with the catsuit, Cinder would in turn indulge her with the role-play.

"We'll see about that," she said and leaned down, giving Blake's neck a kiss and – more subtly – fishing out a loose ball gag from the box underneath the bed, quickly pushing it in Blake's mouth. "Pretty little thing like you, all for myself," she whispered against her skin as she climbed onto the bed and straddled her. "I just might have to break you," she said and bit down on the juncture of her neck, making Blake groan and shiver. She smiled against the heated skin there, tracing her lips to give her shoulder a bite mark too, her other hand finding the zipper and slowly starting to pull it down.

The sound was immensely satisfying, an almost silent, dark rumble filling the room as the top parted, baring Blake's sternum and going lower still, showing her midsection and only coming to a stop just above her mons, giving plenty of hints of sideboob.

Cinder didn't bother tarrying, and slipped her hand under the fabric, sliding up and palming Blake's breast. She massaged it for a few moments, enjoying the unsteady breathing pattern that caused, and then pushed the sides of the outfit aside entirely, letting her chest pop free.

"Mmm, my little burglar seems excitable." Cinder flicked Blake's other nipple, drawing out a sudden moan. "So needy too," she said with a chuckle and moved down to give the nipple a lick. She started lightly nibbling on it which she knew drove Blake wild, with just the light touch of teeth harrying her chest. Cinder slid her freed hands down Blake's body, pressing one hard against the taut fabric over her pussy. She let out a pitiful whimper from that, bucking her hips upwards.

Cinder hummed knowingly, patting Blake there, causing a cute flinch and then pushing her hand under the catsuit, cupping her pussy directly. "And so wet already, too," Cinder husked, giving Blake's nipple a harder bite, building up the intensity to make her squirm. "I've gotten myself a very lewd pet." To emphasize that, she started rubbing her fingers up and down on her clit, making her twitch and groan loudly through the gag.

She kept a steady pace, building her up slowly and spreading her arousal around, making the inside of the suit stick to her thighs. She crawled up to breathe against Blake's face, meeting her eyes from inches away, living every quiver through them. She waited until the squirming intensified and Blake's eyes fluttered shut with a keening moan, and then gave her a messy kiss through the ballgag, pulling her hand off.

Blake protested, squealing in indignation, but Cinder silenced that with a hand landing on Blake's throat, still wet from the fingering. A few seconds ticked by, the gesture reminding Blake of what her role and place was.

"Down, kitten," Cinder said, pushing her by the throat once and straightening herself, stretching subtly and whipping her hair back, widening her stance. "I see that you'll need some training, first," she said and shimmied forward, leaning down and unbuckling the ballgag. "And your mistress deserves attention first, isn't that right?"

She sat back on Blake's chest, inching her skirt up slightly. Blake swallowed, eyes following the hem closely. "Yes mistress," she breathed out, looking up and sticking her tongue out.

Cinder smiled and crawled forwards, leaving her panties on her shins and making herself comfortable on Blake's face, sighing deeply as she felt the tongue trace her inner thighs. "You'll make a good toy yet," she murmured, leaning back and pressing her hand on Blake's pussy, feeling how that made her speed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... weird to write. Really ran out of time, and the theme didn't really match.


	10. Tug of War Because I Am Not Good With Creative Titles (Weiss x Raven | Hair-pulling)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Raven x Weiss (#23 + #34)
> 
> Prompt: Hair-Pulling

Raven grunted, pulling Weiss's leash forcefully. Weiss could only let out a strangled cough as she was pulled backwards against Raven's strap-on, her torso held up by her throat. So much fun to play with.

Raven gave the leash some loose, dropping Weiss face-first on the ground and giving her a few seconds to draw in panicked breaths. The box tie meant that her arms were utterly useless for keeping herself up, and all in all she looked like she was built to be like this. Gagged and collared, face down and ass up, presenting herself like a cat. Or made to present herself anyway. There wasn't much of a difference.

Judging that Weiss had a sufficiently clear head again, she took the leash and pulled it hard, choking Weiss out and pulling her back on the dildo. The slick monster was thick and long, riddled with deep ridges and currently only halfway into Weiss's ass. That wouldn't do.

"Just take it already," Raven growled and pulled on the leash harder, clipping her whimper and thrusting into her on her own, pushing another ridge inside her. Weiss trembled, legs shaking, and Raven pushed them farther apart with her own. A string of arousal stretched down from Weiss's empty pussy, dripping on the carpet below. Raven smirked and yanked the leash again, nudging Weiss closer.

Usually she was more than happy to stuff Weiss's pussy full, but lately she had enjoyed not doing that. Maybe she had been spoiling her with constant orgasms, because she had become delightfully desperate once she was left wet, empty and throbbing. Something to think about in the future.

She pulled the leash again, one hand on Weiss's back to force her to arch, when a sudden snap rang through the room as the leash gave in, one end flying behind Raven and the other following Weiss slamming on the carpet, gasping for breath.

Raven growled in annoyance, flinging the snapped leash away. She still had time to burn, and she'd be damned if she let Weiss off that easily. She leaned over and brought her hand down on Weiss's ass, leaving a hand print there but barely making her twitch. She repeated the motion with her other hand, starting to alternate and eventually making Weiss cough once her ass was bright red and tender.

"We aren't done," she said as she leaned over, one hand on Weiss's head. She tightened her grip there, gathering a fistful of hair, and then leaned back, pulling Weiss back up with a whimper. "There we go," Raven murmured and joined in with her other hand too, grasping two fistfuls of hair and tugging her back by them. The motion made Weiss squeal, and it pulled her to an arch, head tilted backwards. She pulled harder, turning the squeal high-pitched and managing to push another of the ridges in her, lodging the dildo deep.

"Good slut." Raven jerked Weiss's head from side to side, working the dildo in her. "You're a natural cocksleeve. Already drenching your thighs just from getting your ass filled." She pulled at her hair harder, thrusting with her own hips to drive the second-last ridge in her just to make a point. "Maybe you'll cum from this too. Your lucky day."

Weiss whimpered pitifully from that, her body worked raw. Her skin glowed red where Raven had decided to punish her – especially her chest – and she was panting laboriously, a sheen of sweat on her skin. She was exhausted and trembling, exactly as Raven wanted her. Used.

Raven smiled viciously and _yanked_ Weiss back, making her shriek as her body was pushed to the limit, the final ridge disappearing in her entirely, stretching her wide and pulling her straight against raven, head tilted back.

"Good job," Raven whispered in her ear, pushing her other hand down to play with Weiss's pussy, spreading the wetness. "Your pretty pussy throbbing and aching with cum smeared on your thighs, just from getting your ass claimed." Raven pushed Weiss forward, sending her on the ground again, knocking the wind out of her. As she wheezed for breath, Raven leaned over and grasped er hair again, turning her to see her. "Now let's see how fast you can do it this time."

Weiss's eyes went wide and she tried shaking her head, but Raven was ready, pulling her up and shoving the first few inches of the dildo into her ass, leaving her swollen pussy empty yet again.


	11. Pop and Crackle (Nora x Arslan | Rough Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nora x Arslan (#20 + #3)
> 
> Prompt: Rough Sex / Drunk Sex

Nora cackled loudly at Coco's punchline, clapping her on the back hard enough to spill her drink. That only got a second round of laughter from the group, with even Weiss having forgotten about her earlier irritation about Yang's plans for after the dance.

Well the dance part had been fun, yeah, but not like _this._ The music was loud, the people were noisy, the atmosphere was charged with emotion and the punch was good.

She downed the rest of her cup in one go. Really good. Where had Yang even gotten this? Part peach and part something else that definitely made her feel like her body was buzzing in the best way. Well, second-best, she conceded after a second of thought, because the feel of her Semblance charged at full force, ready to plow down a small fortress was pretty goddamn addictive.

She hiccuped and threw her empty cup at a nearby trash bin. She'd have to get a new one, so she mumbled something at the group and turned around towards the table where the punch bowl was sitting on. Navigating the crowd proved difficult as she kept stumbling and bouncing off partygoers, and she almost made it to the bowl until someone one the floor tripped her, sending her careening face-first against something hard and unyielding.

"Hello?" Arslan said, taking a steadying step to keep them from falling over as Nora was smushed against her midsection, arms wrapped around it. She even had managed to keep her own cup from spilling.

"I like your abs," Nora mumbled, not letting go. Gods, she could've broken her nose on these things, were it not for Aura.

"Thank you?" Arslan said, confused. "Can I, er, help you?"

Nora looked up at her, face still glued to the wide red sash Arslan was using to hold her outfit together. "I'm Nora. And yes, you can."

* * *

Nora moaned into the kiss, haphazardly shoving Arslan towards an utility closet door. Reaching up to kiss her on the mouth was somewhat of a challenge, but she made do by clicking to her by arms and legs, letting Arslan do the walking. A hand gripped her neck, probably intending to dissuade her, but she just moaned again and bit Arlsan's lip in response.

Arslan growled out something and responded in kind, shoving Nora's head to the side to leave a rough kiss on her jawline. Nora shivered, fumbling for the doorknob, and she let out an annoyed hiss as the mechanism clacked without opening. She tried again, getting no different response. She swore, and on the third time there was a sound of straining metal and something snapping, and the door popped open.

"There—" she managed to say before Arslan fell back through the suddenly open door, the pair toppling over into the pile of storage stuff and denting a metal shelf from the Aura-enhanced impact. Maybe letting go of Arslan would've made it easier, but right now she intended to do no such thing, and just capitalized on the confusion by roughly wrenching Arslan's coat off, raking her nails down the bared shoulder.

Arslan hissed and kicked the door closed with enough force to skew it on its frame, and she tried pushing Nora off herself. Which was a fruitless effort, as Nora could feel her own Semblance singing through her body, giving her an absolute ironclad grip which let her continue gnawing on the exposed shoulder. Arslan bucked again, this time more insistently, and with a muttered curse _heaved_ Nora up, leaving her world spinning for a brief second before the air was knocked out of her lungs as Arslan slammed her against the wall, cracking plaster and leaving the dingy lamp in the ceiling as well as Nora's legs swinging freely

Nora blinked blearily and coughed, trying to get her bearings and managing to put on a sultry smile. Arslan didn't look entertained, but the knee shoving up between Nora's legs to give her something to lean on spoke volumes. Nora ground against the knee, breathing heavily and yelping as Arslan tugged down her dance dress along with her bra, baring her chest and not wasting a moment to dive down to start giving her some payback, covering her breast in ache and saliva.

"Fuck," Nora breathed out, voice hitching as Arslan bit her hardened nipple. The heat of the moment and the feel of a hot body pressed against hers were making her hips jerk with urgency, rubbing the damp spot in her panties on Arslan's thigh.

She didn't just lay on her laurels, though, and after catching her breath, she started disrobing Arslan. The outfit was particularly airy so it was rather easy, though she had wanted to tear off the bandage covering her chest with her teeth, which their position made impossible. She gasped as Arslan grasped her slick breast and pinched her nipple. This was a losing fight, so Nora tried to push herself off the wall, but this time Arslan was ready and they just spun around, ending up with Nora slammed facing against the opposing wall, snapping a few broom handles on the way.

She was dizzy, both from being thrown around and the fact that the person doing it was succeeding casually. She swallowed, the wet heat between her legs intensifying, and she moaned when Arslan grasped her neck and pulled the dress down the rest of the way. Nora squirmed, more out of courtesy than anything, and let out a throaty moan as Arslan shoved two fingers into her. She pressed close against Nora, pinning her on the wall entirely. There was a pregnant pause, only filled in by a bucket toppling from a nearby shelf, but both ignored it as Arslan started thrusting, her lips ghosting Nora's shoulder before biting down there, mirroring the red mark on her own shoulder.

Nora let out a choked swear, the pain and pleasure building up the throbbing dizziness that seemed to fill every ounce of her. She didn't know where to put her hands, so she ended up just scrambling for anything, gripping Arslan's hair, pushing her closer, or at one point scoring gouges on the concrete wall, a few sparks popping from her nails. She moaned shamelessly and pushed back against Arslan's fingers – long, wonderful fingers – with her body trembling, the buzz in her reaching a crescendo.

Her aching breasts pressed against the wall, the hot breaths on her neck, the scratch marks on her body and the rough, relentless pumping of Arslan's fingers became too much, and she came with a cry, clamping her legs together and shivering, loose electric arcs running under her skin here and there where her Aura lost cohesion. She felt herself tighten around the digits in her, walls throbbing to milk out the pleasure until Arslan pulled out. And just like that, she slumped against the wall, suddenly remembering to breathe again, face flushed and her forehead almost as damp as her thighs were.

"Fuck," she breathed out and reasserted control over her Aura, pushing back off the wall and making Arslan stumble a few steps back. She turned around, kicking the remains of a crushed footlocker away from her feet and pulled Arslan down for a savage kiss, feeling the wetness on her fingers as Arslan put her hand on her cheek.

"My turn," Nora said as she pulled back just for a second, shoving Arslan over and jumping down on her, straddling her legs and hooking her fingers under the waistband of her pants, leaning down low with her head just over her stomach, making a show of licking her lips. The look on Arslan's face, a mixture of arousal and curiosity – and just a tiny bit of nervousness – was intoxicating, and Nora wanted more of that.

* * *

"What do you mean nobody spiked the punch?!"

"What?"

"But that's—why would we have punch then!"

"To drink?"

"That's not the point! How did everyone else drop the ball! I even said where I'd be keeping it so you all had every opportunity to do it without a trace, but nooo we are left with drinking just goddamn soda the entire night!"

"Did, uh..."

_Crash_  
_Clang_  
_Growled moan_

"...anyone tell Nora that?"


	12. Take and Give (Raven x Vernal | Choking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Raven x Vernal (#23 + #33)
> 
> Prompt: Choking

Vernal groaned, dropping off a heavy bag of synthesis-grade Dust into her tent. Today's raid had gone well enough, but there had been a Hunter squad lodged in the town so Raven had had to get her blades dirty, and by the sounds of it they hadn't been exactly pushovers. That also meant that the looting had been done in a hurry, so Vernal had just grabbed what she could and made a run for it. She could sort the crystals out later and see if they'd fit her guns as-is.

She stepped in front of a mirror, cracking her neck. Her outfit was a bit dusty from the running and could definitely use a wash soon, but she'd deal with that later too. She sighed and unzipped her top, kicking off her boots as she did. She left the worn black tank top on and moved to undoing the buckle of her belt, already hearing the telltale sound of a portal forming behind her.

One of the things she had learned about Raven was that few things riled her up as much as the adrenaline rush of a good fight, and so—

She didn't resist as a hand grabbed her by the choker, falling through the portal. It was always disorienting, but she was used to it by now as Raven yanked her through and spun her around, pinning her against a wall with the red vambrace pressed under her chin. Vernal gasped out of reflex, gripping the forearm and orienting herself, meeting Raven's eyes.

She couldn't help but swallow under the gaze, toes struggling to reach the ground. Gods, those eyes, those fucking _eyes_ made her shiver, every time. The deep red was cold and calculating, but also burning hot and volatile. Like staring down the eye of a storm. And both of them looking at her like she was just a piece of meat.

Seconds ticked past, the only sounds in the cottage being their labored breaths. Vernal's more so, given the red armor plates pressing against her throat. She just clung there, and with no warning, Raven pulled her off and shoved her face-down on her cot. The casual strength she exuded with every breath was almost as addictive as her eyes were, and Vernal could only shiver as the cot dipped when Raven straddled her and put her hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her down and while sliding her hand up and under the collar she habitually wore, hiking it up and making a tight grip on her neck. Vernal stiffened and let out a sharp breath, the grip paralyzing her and pulling the collar taut, her pulse pounding under it.

There was little time wasted in these rituals. Raven pulled her top down sharply, growling as she heard it tear slightly from a seam and then ripping it off entirely. Vernal shivered as the dark sound of fabric tearing exposed her back and Raven moved to push her pants down too, the missing belt making that easy. Vernal kicked to get them off her ankles, which just made Raven tighten her grip and pull the choker even more taut.

Vernal bit her lip and willed herself to stay still. It was hard with Raven's weight and _presence_ on her. Even without trying, Vernal could feel the sheer weight of her Aura looming over her, forcing her hackles up and keeping her tense, some deep part of her brain screaming at her that she was in danger. It was like a shiver in her spine, but it just did not go away.

Raven leaned down, breathing against her ear and giving her a short kiss just under it, driving goosebumps down her back and making her clench her legs together. Maybe the threat of danger shouldn't have been that arousing, but in the moment Vernal couldn't care less, and only arched her body against Raven's. And just like that, the fleeting show of affection was gone and Raven leaned down, pressing her against the mattress and wrapping her other arm around her neck.

Vernal inhaled sharply, heartbeat skyrocketing as she felt the pressure on her throat multiplying. Every sense and instinct she had was telling her to fight and run, but she let those be, drinking in the sensation and moaning as Raven tightened her hold, making her throb. It was hard to think with the feelings of danger and arousal rushing through her head, and she could barely let out a gasp as Raven let go of her neck, reasserting her hold and moving her free hand down between Vernal's legs, shoving fingers into her.

It was rough. Unkind. Ruthless. Addictive, unbelievably attractive.

Just like her.

Vernal let out a choked moan, face flushed as she was pinned against the mattress. Raven controlled every part of her. Her body, her breath, her heart, her soul. With Raven, it was always about power. Power granted, power taken. Power given.

Vernal gave it all willingly, just shaking and bucking under her as Raven took her, the fingers harshly claiming her and making her vision blurry. She groaned, voice almost robbed by the hard hold, her head pounding in tune with the fingers. Instinct forced her to struggle for air, but all it did was make Raven lean down and press her teeth against her shoulder, biting down on the tattooed skin there. Raven liked marking her there, turning skin under the ink red and aching, as if the bird the tattoo depicted wasn't enough. It was a good ache, reminding her of who she belonged to, even outside of these walls.

Raven let go of her, taking her by the shoulder and shoving her to her back. Vernal was reeling from the whiplash, suddenly aware of the sheen of sweat on her forehead and gasping for breath, the cool air making her head spin. She got just a few breaths in before Raven descended on her again, this time just putting her hand on her throat and pinning her like that. Her breath caught in her throat as Raven's palm pressed tight against her, refreshing the heady burn in her lungs, and she let out a wheezy moan as Raven resumed thrusting into her.

She bucked her hips, hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. Her entire body was buzzing as Raven stared down at her, eyes looking at her hungrily at every detail of her reactions. Vernal tried to whimper, and as Raven started slowly leaning down towards her, she couldn't hold it anymore and came. She arched and screamed mutely, head spinning as Raven's lips met her own as she gasped for breath, the kiss stealing what air she had left.

She gave it all willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vernal is one of the characters who are really fun to write for. Especially when the RNGesus smiled upon me and rolled Raven as her pair.


	13. Cream of the Crop (Summer x Glynda | Tentacles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Summer x Glynda (#29 + #10)
> 
> Prompt: Tentacles

"Summer, we can't—" Glynda mumbled, only to be silenced by a translucent white tentacle slipping into her mouth. The rest of her protest was reduced to an incoherent gurgle and she clawed at the cramped utility closet door Summer was pressing her against.

"Of course we can," she whispered, palming Glynda's breasts through her uniform, the ethereal tentacles mirroring the motion and caressing the rest of her body. "It's just Semblance training, promise." There was a kernel of truth in that, because controlling all of the tentacles at once was very difficult, but mostly she just wanted to see Glynda blush and moan.

Glynda twisted her head and managed to spit out the tentacle, breathing heavily. "They'll... they'll hear," she managed to say before a tentacle snaked around her neck and back into her mouth, gagging her again.

"They won't," Summer said and popped open a few buttons, aided by a tentacle sliding between Glynda's cleavage under the shirt. "Because you'll stay quiet like a proper good girl—" her voice turned to a whisper "—while I make you cum your brains out on that door. Won't you?"

Summer smiled as she felt Glynda shiver from head to toe, and she enhanced the effect by nibbling on her ear. She was so much fun to play with. Like putty in her hands. A flick of her finger made her gasp as one of the thicker tentacles arched up and rub between her legs, a few others slowly coiling around her limbs. Glynda could've resisted, certainly, but Summer knew which buttons to push. She hummed as she popped open Glynda's shirt, smoothly flipping her bra up to reveal her chest which she then started kneading. So wonderfully soft.

"Thought so, needy little thing." Summer pinched her nipples and made the tentacle push up more insistently, making Glynda gasp and stiffen. "It's been over a week since I last fucked you right. All you've had has been just that one dildo I gave you." She pressed close to Glynda's ear, taking a measured breath. "It's just not the same when you just imagine it's me, is it."

Glynda shivered again, muted by her command and the tip of the tentacle lazily pushing against her tongue. Summer concentrated on making a few thin tentacles worm their way under the waistband of her panties, peeling them down. "I can tell you've been waiting for this. Fantasizing it." Glynda only whimpered in response, and Summer pressed down to kiss and suck at her neck, preparing a hickey there. Let the others see. She'd mark her own.

A gaggle of other students walked past the door, their sounds making Glynda suck in air. Summer just smiled against the patch of reddening skin on her neck and made the tentacles pull the panties down entirely, at the same time flicking another tentacle up, flipping her skirt high and baring her pussy. She tried to cover herself on instinct, but Summer coiled harder the tentacles holding her arms behind her back, leaving her just panting with her legs crossed.

"Good girls stay put when they're told to," Summer said with an even tone. Glynda swallowed and shakily spread her legs back out, well familiar what the tone of her voice meant. "Good," Summer said and raised the tentacle between her legs again, this time pressing it up against her wetness and making it slide back and forth, the teasing making her squirm. "And you're ever the good girl, aren't you? Taking orders and dripping eagerly."

Glynda moaned as Summer made the tentacle push in, spreading her open and filling her up. The one in her mouth was slowly thrusting deeper, seeking out her gag reflex while the rest constricted the rest of her body, tangibly reminding her of who was in control.

"I told you to stay quiet," she murmured and pressed her harder against the door, the distant sounds of people shuffling from lunch reaching the cramped closet. Glynda just let out an unsteady sigh, flushed and looking disheveled. A few strands of hair had even managed to escape the impregnably tight bun she usually wore her hair in. Summer hummed knowingly and extended a thin tentacle into her pack which was thrown into the corner, her brow scrunched in concentration. Glynda wouldn't see it, but keeping track of all the motion was making her dizzy.

No matter, that's why she was doing this. Mostly. She fished out a riding crop from her pack, bringing it to her hand behind Glynda and testing the flex. The shopkeep had seemed to have an understanding on what kind of riding it was meant for, so the leather should be soft enough. Satisfied, she brought it up and pressed the tip against Glynda's cheek, making her gasp.

"I told you, not a sound. We'll have to work on that." She slid the tip down Glynda's cheek and neck, watching her pulse thrum in her neck as she moved it lower. She followed the contour of her breast and the midsection, following her hips which were bucking rhythmically to meet the tentacle's thrusts, the soft wet sounds filling the tiny room. Summer tapped the crop on her mons a few times, moving slowly lower until she could press it against Glynda's clit.

Glynda locked up entirely, this time staying quiet, but the goosebumps running down her neck told Summer all she needed to know. She raised the crop and tapped it down, making Glynda twitch.

"There," Summer whispered and started slowly tapping the crop on her clit, ramping up the force ever so slightly. "It's not that hard. Just stay still and take it." She brought the crop against Glynda's inner thigh hard, driving a yelp out of her before resuming her tapping, keeping her on her toes and making her clench on the tentacle hard. She really was a mess. Even her cute glasses were skewed, her forehead sweaty and legs shaking from the strain as she rocked back and forth from the thrusts. It was going much faster than usual.

Summer licked her lips, speeding the taps up and making Glynda tense up. "You like my riding crop?" Summer asked, hitting her harder a few times before toning it down. "Maybe I could let you keep it. You could use it to discipline your needy little pussy when I'm not around to do that for you, hm?"

Glynda let out a tiny moan around the tentacle, hands in tight fists.

"What was that?" Summer asked, hitting her harder again and making her swallow a choked moan. Glynda nodded minutely, breath stuttering.

"You'd do that for me?" Summer said, slowing down again. "Punish yourself when I tell you to?"

Glynda moaned again, louder this time, breath rising and falling swiftly. She was getting close, and Summer sped up the tapping, the tentacle pushing in deeper.

"You'd make yourself cum on this, whenever I told you to?"

Glynda was close to delirious, shaking and mumbling against the tentacle, but still nodding her head.

Summer pressed as close to her as she could, speeding up the tapping and leaning against her ear. "Then cum for me," she husked, at the same time calling all the tentacles to tighten. Around her chest, arms, throat; everywhere, she was suddenly constricted just that much more, which drove her over the edge with a shaky moan, body trembling and clenching as the tentacle spread her walls.

This was just a friendly catch-up session, so Summer didn't want to overwork her. As such, she let the crop down after a few dozen heartbeats, followed by the tentacles thinning out and evaporating into nothingness. The loss of the sensations gave her a sudden sense of vertigo, and she had to lean against the wall for a second to gather her bearings. Those things took _effort_ to maintain.

Luckily, Glynda was too busy gasping for breath to notice the short lapse in discipline, and Summer straightened herself up, putting on a smile. She took Glynda's chin in her hand and tilted her head up, meeting the slightly bleary eyes.

She was cute when she was all messy instead of prim and proper. Summer leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek and then on the mouth, propping her up to stand straighter.

"Well done," she said, inspecting the riding crop. Before Glynda could reply, she turned and pressed the rod sideways in Glynda's mouth, who bit down on it on reflex, blinking in confusion. "There," Summer said and patted her cheek. "Take care of it." She turned to open the door, stopping at last as Glynda stumbled back out of line of sight. "Oh, and one more thing..."

She used one last tentacle to fish up the panties which Glynda had left behind, raising them up to her eye level and taking them off the tentacle. "I'll be keeping these. You can come request these back from my dorm." She winked, smiling at the look of disbelief. "I trust you'll impress me," she said with a lilting tone and turned on her heels, marching out of the utility closet and pushing past some curious second-year student. She still had a good twenty minutes until Crisis Management 408 started, so she should have time to have a chat with Raven.

So much stuff for a leader to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTIRE
> 
> ACADEMY


	14. So Hot Right Now (Cinder x Coco | Temperature Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cinder x Coco (#7 + #8)
> 
> Prompt: Temperature Play / Leather

Cinder circled Coco, looking her over with a critical – and appreciative – eye as she clung from the ceiling on her tiptoes. Brat she might be, but her taste in outfits was something else entirely. This time she had donned an elaborate leather costume which had to be custom-made, given how it hugged all of her curves and then some. A tightly laced corset pushed her figure up and made her chest stand out in a lovely manner, and her bottoms consisted mostly of an intricate lattice of buckles and straps, providing contrast and supporting her ass while leaving everything important uncovered and accessible. She was teetering on matching thigh-high boots which left just a thin strip of her thigh visible between the leather she wore. The look was completed by a trio Cinder always demanded; a ballgag, a blindfold and a collar, all matching black.

She wanted her blind and helpless. Marked as property, drooling uncontrollably.

Cinder hummed, completing her circuit and tilting Coco's chin up with two fingers, getting saliva on them in the process. "You're so trussed up. If you wanted me to just fuck you into a coma, all you needed to do was to ask." She patted her cheek, wiping the saliva there as Coco huffed in annoyance. She always acted so uppity at the beginning. As if she liked to get knocked down a peg.

Well, Cinder would happily indulge her there. She circled behind her, focusing her Aura into her hands until they were rippling with heat, and then palmed Coco's breasts from behind her, pressing their bodies close.

Coco sputtered through the gag and twisted in her bindings as the heat hit her, but Cinder held her in place, slowly starting to knead her. Coco hissed, but stilled after a few seconds, legs shaking and breathing heavy.

"I like to see you struggle," Cinder murmured, lessening the heat slightly as she set into a comfortable rhythm, running her thumbs over Coco's hard nipples. "Struggle to stay still. Struggle to move. Struggle to not cum." She pinched her nipples, smiling. "Struggle to cum. It's cute."

Coco gasped, arching her back with her back flexing as she forced herself to stay still despite the painfully intense heat, and Cinder rewarded her by taking her hands off her now-red chest, letting them rest on her hips instead. She'd let her cool down for just a moment before resuming there, and in the meantime she snaked her hands lower, framing her pussy.

"So many ways to string you up," she whispered and pressed her hand between her legs, letting the heat radiate through her. Coco squealed, bucking frantically, and Cinder kneaded her palm against the wetness there a few times before pulling off and patting Coco's other cheek, spreading the arousal there. "I wonder if I'll break you one day, just on accident." She put her hand on Coco's throat and squeezed gently, licking the shell of her ear. Coco was already panting heavily, her pulse pounding hard and her skin developing a sheen from the heat radiating from Cinder. "Would be a shame if something cracked in that pretty head of yours. You make for such a good doll right now."

Coco swallowed hard, head tilted backwards by Cinder's hand and a trail of saliva dripping down from the side of her mouth. The flush on her was coming along nicely, and she let out a high-pitched sigh as Cinder palmed her breast again, rubbing her nipple hard and heating the raw skin up more. "I just hope it won't come to that," she said wistfully and took a crystal of Ice Dust from her pouch with her other hand. "It's simply too much fun playing with you right now."

She breached the crystal with a hair-thin spike of Aura, channeling its energy and letting it engulf her hand, the feeling of chill soaking through her bones. She gave Coco's nipple a last flick with her heated hand, and deftly swapped over to press the cold one against the overheated skin. The contrast of sensations made Coco squeal, the chill hitting her hard before the numbness could take over as Cinder made use of that and rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, other hand resting on Coco's stomach, the abs flexing and body shaking as she tried to stay in place

"Yes," Cinder murmured, sneaking her hand lower again and prompting a whimper. "Be a good girl and don't break for me," she said and pushed two of her fingers into Coco, crooking them and letting the overflowing heat fill her up from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short one this time. I liked the pairing, but just lacked inspiration (and sleep...) to get it going.


	15. Something In The Air (Blake x Neon | Sex Pollen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Blake x Neon (#4 + #19)
> 
> Prompt: Sex Pollen

Blake hung back from the dance floor, the heavy beat of the current song drilling into her head. She was wearing one set of earplugs, but even through them the sound was almost overwhelmingly intense. Why did the others insist on going to these places.

Not like she had anything against going out to party, but this place was _seedy._ The music was absolutely deafening to the point where she felt the bassline through her teeth more than anything, and it was packed full of wobbling people pressing against each other in the confined space. The drink selection also seemed to be more concerned about the alcohol content than taste. Yang hadn't cared, and if anything that had just made her more excited to grab Nora and dropkick into the nearest mosh pit after splashing some rave paint on their faces.

The atmosphere was getting to her, though. Maybe the few drinks she had taken were finally getting through, but she started to feel a buzz grow through her body. A kind of energy that made her skin feel just a bit too small, telling her to get moving. She stretched her fingers and got up from her seat, looking around for anything more interesting to do than sit on an empty table. Others nearby were stirred too, the infectious buzz catching them too.

Blake stumbled as something hit her from behind, and as she turned around, that someone clung onto her.

"Heyyyy Blacky," Neon said, arms wrapping tightly around Blake's stomach as she pressed them together without letting go. "How's it going?" She sniffed, quickly wiping her nose and blinking a few times. "Didn't think I'd see ya here."

"It's Blake." She tried to disengage, but Neon stuck to her like glue when she really wanted to just _move_. "And, uh, got dragged here by a friend," she said, settling for patting the back of Neon's head. She tried to move away, but Neon just deftly rolled along with her.

"Mmmm," Neon hummed, rubbing her cheek on Blake's shoulder. "The top-heavy one? She was fun. You're here all alone though. That's no fun." She was speaking fast, and as Blake walked backwards, she turned her skate to make them both stumble against a wall of a side corridor, Neon's face not even an inch away from hers.

"I was just, I mean..." Blake said, suddenly aware of the heat radiating from Neon and how her breath tickled her face. The urge to move hadn't gone anywhere, though, and so she found her hands gripping Neon by the bicep and side.

"You seem fun," Neon breathed out, pressing close with an unblinking stare, pupils dilated. Blake could make out the words basically by feeling them on her lips rather than hearing them.

Blake opened her mouth, not sure what to say but the point became moot when Neon stuck out her tongue and crossed the last millimeter separating them, joining in a messy kiss. Blake blinked, once, and joined in, the buzz in her body too much to resist. She had to _do_ something, _anything,_ and Neon was right there, hot and grinding against her.

Neon moaned into the kiss, rubbing their bodies together and letting her hands roam on Blake's figure, sliding over the dip of her back and squeezing her ass. "Fuck," she moaned, breaking the kiss for a second, "you taste goo—" she dove back in before finishing, licking Blake's lips as she did.

Blake moaned back, one hand gripping one of Neon's poofy twin tails and sliding her other down her back, sneaking it under the tiny spandex hotpants she wore and squeezed her ass in turn, making her groan and snap her hips forward, pressing the pair close together.

Neon purred, wrapping her tail around Blake's wrist and tugging it down slightly, breaking the kiss again. "Feisty," she panted and winked, wiggling her ass and making the bell on her collar jingle. It's like this woman just _had_ to be a walking stereotype with every breath. Blake's eye twitched, and she leaned forward to bite on Neon's lip when she got closer for another kiss.

Neon didn't even blink, as if she didn't notice the bite at all. "What?" she stuck out her tongue, licking at Blake until she let go of her lip. "Need someone to push around? 'Cause I can be your girl." She laughed, sliding slightly to the side so she could press her crotch against Blake's thigh, moving up and down along with their breaths. "Come on mistress, it's mating season. Make your kitty _yowl,"_ she husked, clamping her thighs around Blake's leg and making her feel the shared warmth.

"Fuck you," Blake breathed, head feeling too stuffed for an intelligent reply. She just licked Neon's jawline and started sucking on her neck. A part of her mind was telling her that groping a near-stranger in sight of the public eye, but right now all she could care about was the pulse in her head, beat in her blood and the heated body moaning and grinding against her.

"Feisty..." Neon moaned, moving a hand to hook her thumb on Blake's belt hoop, "or bratty?" She deftly hooked her ankle on Blake's and yanked her stance wider, other hand gripping her wrist and pushing it against the wall. "Or would you rather get pushed around? I could put a leash on you and make you beg like a good girl." She giggled at Blake's scowl. "I bet you'd look cute."

Blake shook her hand out of Neon's grip, who wasn't resisting, and firmly grasped the front of her vest. Neon only smiled as Blake turned her around and pushed her against the wall, raising her knee up between her legs. "Don't push it," she growled, staring her down with her heart hammering in her chest. She had to _move._

Neon just moaned, grinding a small damp patch against her knee. "Or what? You'll punish me?" She licked her lips and crossed her wrists behind her back, arching her back and pushing her chest out while curling her tail around Blake's leg. "Please mistress, anything but that," she drawled out, closing her eyes and shamelessly rutting against the proffered knee.

Blake was too flushed to blush any more, so she just pulled back and dragged Neon with her, taking a few steps and shoving her around the corner. Neon happily rolled after her pull, entirely intentionally losing her balance as Blake pushed her so that she fell down on her knees just behind the corner. "Shut up," Blake growled and pushed her against the wall, Neon just opening her mouth with her tongue out, looking up to her.

The heat was becoming unbearable, and Blake took that out on Neon, gripping her hair and shoving her against the wall harder, getting a moan in response. She was running on instinct, and as soon as she started unzipping her pants, Neon's hands shot forward, hastily tugging her shorts and panties down. Blake could hardly even follow the events, and she just moaned loudly as she felt Neon's tongue on her slit, lapping a wide circle on her.

"You do taste good," Neon breathed before Blake pushed her head back in, keeping her hand in her hair. That made Neon's tail whip from side to side, the tip curling at the end of the arcs as she looked up to Blake, tongue deep in her.

Blake just breathed heavily, closing her eyes and leaning forward, focusing on how Neon's tongue felt.

'Heavenly' was one word. She seemed outright _ravenous,_ messily smearing her face on Blake and occasionally nibbling on her inner thighs, lips wrapping around her clit and sucking hard. Blake groaned as Neon's hands snuck behind her to grab her ass and pull her closer, prompting her to grind herself against Neon's face.

"Fuck," Blake breathed out, pulse thrumming through her so hard she could feel it on her fingertips pressed against the wall. Her breath came hard and fast and she was sweltering hot, riding high on the dominance. She bit her lips, feeling very little, and clamped her thighs on Neon's head as she started to rapidly suck on her clit.

She came with a scream, the noise drowned out by the ever-present bass shaking the floorboards. Neon moaned as well, continuing her sucking enthusiastically and managing to smear even more of Blake's arousal on her face. Blake shook, uncaring about everything around them until the intensity became unbearable and she had to shove Neon off her with a gasp, stumbling and almost falling down with her pants down on her knees.

Neon just made a show of licking her lips, eyes hooded. While Blake was still reeling, Neon got up and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her wet face on Blake's cheek. "My turn now," she husked, grabbing Blake's wrist and guiding it under her waistband, thighs twitching as she made contact with the wet heat there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea was that Neon's Semblance is "mood broadcasting" which essentially makes everyone else nearby feel how she feels, so if it just so happens that she's horny and hopped up on cocaine, well... 
> 
> But I ran out of words to slide that exposition in, so there goes.


	16. Burnout (Yang x Vernal | Overstimulation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yang x Vernal (#37 + #33)
> 
> Prompt: Overstimulation/Collaring

Vernal snarled, trying to wrestle Yang into submission. Even with the Aura-cancelling collar and the heavy cables holding her down, she still put up quite the fight.

Not enough to not get what was coming for her, of course, and she ended up facing down under Vernal, panting heavily through her ring gag and glaring daggers at her over her shoulder.

"And stay down," Vernal spat, one hand tangled in Yang's hair, holding her down, and the other free to give Yang a few – no doubt ineffectual – disciplinary slaps. That renewed her threshing, and for a moment Vernal feared for the bindings until Yang slumped down, too spent to continue resisting. Vernal smirked and ran her hand over Yang's cheek, putting her thumb into her mouth and drinking in the furious expression.

She really had hit a jackpot when Raven had decided to lift the protection on her. Maybe it was a reward, or the fact that the daughter had proved to be more annoying than thought, or maybe Raven had just had a change of heart after getting that Schnee girl mewling around her little finger. Whatever the case, Yang was hers now and she intended to use her to the full extent. And that certainly 

Vernal grunted and leaned back, undoing her collar. Yang struggled as she slipped it around her neck, but couldn't actually stop her. 

"You know," Vernal said while pulling the buckle tight, making Yang groan, "I usually wear this when I fuck your mom, so it feels like it's appropriate." Yang mumbled something vicious through her gag, but that died down when Vernal started pulling the collar tighter with every word. "There," she said and buckled it down, leaving it tight enough to be impossible to ignore. "Like a proper pet. Just needs a leash and some discipline."

Yang yelled at her, just spittle coming out, and Vernal knocked her forehead against the floor with the grip in her hair. "Can it. If I think you're being too noisy, I can always get one of those dildo gags and make sure _nothing_ comes out." She grabbed Yang by the throat and tilted her head up, letting seconds tick by in silence. "Good. Now let's see about that discipline part." She flipped Yang over to straddle her stomach, appraising her looks.

Hot, flushed, bound, toned, breathless and abso-fucking-lutely enraged.

Perfect, but most of all...

Vernal smirked and leaned down, pressing her hand between Yang's legs.

And absolutely soaked. Who knew what was doing it for her, but as Vernal started stroking, she definitely did not complain about that.

Unlike Yang, of course, who struggled again and tried to wriggle out from the hold and the bondage without much success. Vernal licked her lips openly and sank her fingers deep into her, crooking and curling them which made Yang sputter. She was so easy to play and read.

Her chest was sensitive, so slapping and pinching that got a strong reaction if sprinkled in unexpectedly. The raging masochistic streak she was sporting was definitely useful here, as Vernal could tease out all sorts of interesting sounds by pinching and scratching her in the right places. Especially her clit, Vernal thought with a widening smile as she slid her hand there. Squeezing it between her knuckles got the most wonderful stuttered curse from her. She really liked getting bitten and marked too, and Vernal could feel her clench on her fingers any time she bit her shoulder. Slapping made her throb too, especially when hitting her cheeks, and she outright dripped if spanked.

Vernal took full advantage of that, building her up and letting her down. Playing her body like an instrument, teasing her to the edge of a climax and then moving elsewhere until she cooled down. Perfect way to explore all of her body and seeing how her skin started to flush and shine from the constant stimulation. She was happy to push Yang to her breaking point, over and over again.

The cracks showed. Yang was panting heavily, red eyes dazed and her sore chest rising and falling rapidly while her pussy was throbbing around Vernal's little finger. Her skin was red, either from the embarrassment or the constant bullying Vernal had subjected it to, and her hair had matted into a disheveled mess from all the struggling.

Vernal hummed quietly and sank two fingers into her, just like she had done countless times before. Yang arched weakly, moan spilling out as Vernal crooked her fingers. Only this time, Vernal sped up suddenly, thrusting in and out of her while running her thumb over her clit. Yang tensed and groaned, legs shaking, and Vernal slapped her across the face, forcing her into an orgasm.

It was quite a sight, and Vernal leered as it ran its course. She kept pistoning into her, peppering in occasional slaps which made her tighten even more, her sore walls clenching around her fingers. Yang whimpered when Vernal didn't stop, just weakly writhing as the climax was dragged out forcefully. Just as she shook in a way which meant she'd be cumming again, Vernal pulled out and let her drop down, leaving her panting limply.

Taking advantage of the bleary stupor the orgasm had left Yang in, Vernal dragged her over to the corner of her room where she had stashed a sybian. Yang was too dizzy to reach as Vernal propped her up on it, and when she was sat down on the insert on top of it, it was too late to struggle as Vernal strapped her in. the bands pulling her tight against the saddle.

Yang groaned something, shaking her head, and Vernal just took the remote and clicked it on. The reaction was wonderfully immediate as Yang snapped straight and yelped as the toy started rumbling deep in her, not to mention the vibrating pad roaring to life pressed against her clitoris, already hard and sensitive from the last climax.

Vernal got on her knees and pressed against Yang, breathing against her face and feeling how the machine tore an orgasm from her sore body, forcing it to flex and twitch as the vibrations shot fireworks through her nerves.

"You look nice like that," Vernal murmured and gripped Yang's hair, tilting her head back to have a better look at how her pulse was hammering against the simple collar on her. "I wonder how you look after the fifteenth."


	17. Al la Macchia (Coco x Neo | Fighting to Fucking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Coco x Neo (#8 + #18)
> 
> Prompt: Fighting to Fucking

Coco hit the ground hard, hitting her forehead on a poorly placed rock. The impact rocked her even through her Aura, and she forced herself to swivel around despite having her breath knocked out of her, swinging Gianduja's bag form in a blind arc behind her.

She did so in the nick of time, the wild swing forcing Neo to abort her lunge and bend to the side, skipping to a halt and buying Coco enough time to push herself to her feet just before Neo was on her again. Her head was still ringing from the impact and she had to backpedal under the vicious assault, Neo's wickedly sharp blade darting in and out dangerously and threatening to run right through her.

Coco growled as she felt the swimming in her head begin to set, feigning a sloppy parry. That seemed to work as Neo redoubled her pressure, and Coco ducked away from a few more stabs before she saw her chance and braced herself, taking a step backwards and bringing Gianduja behind her. Neo tried to capitalize on that, but instead of Coco parrying the attack, she darted forward, one hand grasping the parasol and pulling Neo in, and the other bringing Gianduja forward for a heavy slam.

Neo's eyes widened from the sudden change of pace and she engaged the parasol, managing to shake off Coco's grip off it, but she was too late to twist away as the steel-filled handbag met her halfway through, hitting her chest hard and sending her careening into the nearby bushes.

Coco coughed, trying to get back in rhythm of proper breathing after having her wind knocked out of her. She had to admit, she had quite a bit of respect for any woman who could beat her up this thoroughly, and this little shit was starting to get dangerous.

She started going after her, wiping her forehead and noticing a small smear of red on her sleeve.

Definitely dangerous.

Especially with those illusions of hers, so she couldn't tarry. Coco steeled her senses and moved to a jog, quickly spotting Neo propping herself up by a tree, hair frazzled and grinning maniacally at her. Coco noted with some satisfaction that there was a trickle of blood running from the side of her mouth.

"Tit for tat, twerp," Coco growled and made a cautious swipe with her bag, Neo pushing herself away from the tree and redirecting the strike with her parasol, laughing soundlessly and licking the blood off her lips. Confident that she wasn't looking at an illusion, Coco put on pressure by following up with a punch while bringing her Gianduja back around for a second hit. Quick as Neo might be, she could not take another direct hit like that which meant that she had to play cautiously.

Or recklessly, Coco thought for a moment as Neo shot forward inside her range, going for a headbutt. Their foreheads met with a dull thud which renewed the ringing in Coco's ears, but she growled and pressed on blindly, grappling her and shoving both of them to the side to elbow Neo's sword hand against the tree.

Neo let out a soundless scream and gritted her teeth as she let her weapon drop, and Coco's smirk disappeared quickly when Neo pressed into her grapple and managed to topple them over.

Gianduja was as unwieldy as they came, even when collapsed, and as Neo fell on top of her, Coco had to drop it too to keep her from poking her eyes out. She spat a curse and rolled them away from the sword, finding purchase on Neo's belt to pull her down and to the side, simultaneously shoving aside a hand holding a rock which almost cracked against her head before rolling off into the bushes. It was like wrestling with a bag of psychotic cats, and the amount of flexibility Neo had meant that keeping a hold on her was hard at the best of times.

Coco managed to roll them over, ending on top, but in the process she managed to get a hard elbow into her ribs, straining her already spent lungs. Neo only looked more wild as she scuffle messed her hair, and even when Coco managed to get her hands on her throat and press down, she just grinned more widely.

Coco panted, arms trembling as she held Neo down, and too late realized what the smile was for as she felt a knee shoot up into her side. She had no idea where Neo got enough leverage for that – probably where she got her clothes from, because both were _prime_ – and she had to let go with a hoarse scream, toppling over with her stomach turning.

Neo coughed a few times as Coco cradled her side, the slowly ebbing pain foretelling an ugly bruise to come. She swallowed thickly, fighting an urge to vomit, and got to her knees just in time to meet Neo's tackle. It was less spirited this time, probably due to the earlier chokehold, but Coco wasn't at her best either so they ended in a messy pile. Neo managed to score a row of claw marks on Coco's cheek and even a bite mark on her neck, humiliatingly lingering on the latter one far longer than necessary, but in exchange Coco got a good fistful of Neo's hair and slammed her head down into the ground, smearing dirt on half of her face before she had to let go.

Neo's eyes flickered between pink and brown erratically and she panted heavily, the fight coming to a brief halt as they locked in a tangle of limbs. Coco snarled at her from top of her, a drop of sweat and blood from her forehead falling on Neo's leering face as they both strained against each other. Coco's hold on her overcoat slipped and Neo could push herself up, knee sliding against Coco's crotch. Coco gasped, ignoring the adrenaline rush and the growing heat in her, and tried to reassert her hold until Neo managed to slip past her, scoring a light hit on the side of her head and rolling to her side. Coco pressed on, throwing herself to the side recklessly and managing to land over Neo.

She was exhausted, hot and dizzy, and she had to end this fight soon. Even as her limbs burned from the constant strain, she caught Neo's arm and pinned her down, forearm across her throat with her weight on it. She drooped low, gasping for breath as she stared Neo down, who seemed to be only enjoying herself more.

"Fucking—" Coco managed, the rest of the insult forgotten as she remembered she was exactly in the same position as earlier when she had gotten her kidney bruised.

Only this time, the knee rose with much less force and pressed up between her legs, staying there. Coco narrowed her eyes and leaned down harder, but Neo just blinked at her slowly, puffing air to get a strand of hair from her eyes. Coco opened her mouth to say something – she wasn't quite sure what, thinking was hard – when it turned out to be a ploy, and Neo wrenched her to the side, rolling both of them over.

Coco cried out as her tender side hit the ground and she tried to shove Neo off her, but this time she wasn't fast enough. She tightened her core and snapped her Aura in place, blunting most of the blow as Neo fell on top of her. She managed to block a swing to her head, but the follow-up caught her off-guard as Neo leaned down and took her in a messy French kiss.

Coco froze for a few moments, her brain taking time to reconcile the parts which were very horny with the parts which were trying to bash the midget's head in. That strife was short-lived as Neo pushed her knee up again, and Coco moaned into the kiss, grinding her hips and gripping Neo's hair to pull her down. The kiss was primal and without much finesse with Neo mostly just licking hungrily at Coco's mouth, underlined by the metallic taste.

Neo put weight on her knee to let Coco better grind against it, and broke the kiss with a bite on her lip, pulling up and panting. She looked messy, with her hair matted with sweat and deadfall from the forest, face flushed and a smear of red going up her cheek. She stayed there, panting heavily and wiping her mouth on her sleeve before Coco pulled her back down for more, intent on keeping her breath from her one way or another. Neo huffed against her but didn't resist, and instead busied herself by unbuttoning Coco's corset.

The fingers deftly working the garment off her shook Coco awake, and she started tugging on Neo's overcoat herself. It wouldn't budge, and Coco had to bodily start pushing it off her shoulders, which resulted in a scramble to undress each other.

"Watch it," Coco growled as she felt Neo pulling her sweater a bit too forcefully, and while Neo just leered back at her, she did stop trying to tear the fabric. Coco managed to fling the overcoat away and pulled her leotard down, revealing her breasts, but before she could reach them, her own blouse was pulled over her which blanked her vision in brown. She struggled a few moments and then started shimmying the blouse off, but at the same time Neo took her chance and flipped her belt open, pushing her pants and panties down.

Coco squirmed and managed to escape her blouse, but she could do nothing else but moan hoarsely when Neo shoved her hand between her legs and stroked her. The touch was electric, making her snap her thighs together to get more of it, the heat in her stomach growing unbearable. Her whole body throbbed and ached, dozens of scratches and bruises singing to her and combining into a heady buzz in her head as Neo pushed a finger into her, leaning down so that their foreheads touched.

Coco moaned, feeling Neo's breaths mix with her own, the scent of blood and vanilla filling her nose. Her fingers felt absolutely heavently, dexterously flitting around her folds and brushing against her clit, the gentleness entirely at odds with the visage of violence on top of her.

Which, now that Coco looked at her, wasn't quite as violent as seconds before, with her eyes hooded and mouth open, lips ghosting against hers as she mouthed something. Coco just sighed in response, licking Neo's lips and inviting another kiss while putting her arm across the small of her back, pulling them close.

She winced as the weight made her bruised side make itself known loudly, and Neo just giggled silently before changing her stance to make it easier for her. Coco responded with a grumble, arching her back to better meet her thrusts. She even managed to use her free hand to fumble Neo's belt open and shimmy her pants down an inch or two, but between the hot lips on her and the fingers making her vision blurry, she couldn't concentrate. She could just breath out moans, gripping to Neo tightly and wrapping her limbs around her as she got close, distantly aware of how the hold make Neo's breath strained. She didn't care, only tightening herself around Neo as she was pushed over, letting out a whimper as she clamped tight and released, clenching around Neo's fingers which dutifully kept moving and making her spasm as her mind blanked with blurry shapes.

She blinked after a time, letting out a deep breath and going limp, head hammering from the aftershocks and vision woozy. She felt Neo on top of her, still breathing against her face and leaning down to nibble on the bite mark she had left not ten minutes ago to shake off Coco's elbow lock. Coco hissed and willed herself to move, finding her limbs too spent to do much more than wiggling, and so Neo had free reign to shuffle downwards and push her sports bra up, kissing her nipple.

"Fuck..." was all Coco managed to say between breaths, but when Neo started biting down on her breast too, she found enough energy to rise to her elbows and grip her hair, pulling her forward. Silence reigned in the clearing, punctuated only by their breaths as they stared at each other, and Neo slowly brought her hand up between them, licking the fingers one by one.

Coco chuckled and pushed Neo up, getting to a sitting position. "Tit for that, was it?" she said and put her hand on Neo's sternum, pushing her to her back. Neo sighed and let her head fall down as Coco backed a few steps on all fours and pulled Neo's pants down to her knees, revealing her pussy. Coco made eye contact with her and licked her lips once before going down, tasting her excitement and letting her legs wrap around her head.

Neo let out a sharp breath and arched her back, pushing herself harder against Coco and smearing herself on her face. Coco smiled, running the flat of her tongue over her slit and twirling it around her clit, making Neo gasp. She'd make her tap out yet, just maybe not with her fists.

* * *

"Call it a draw?"

Neo tilts her head, eyebrow rising.

"Because if so, we need to rematch."

Neo purses her lips, considers for a moment and then nods sagely.

"Good. I'll also take your tailor's number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer one today, seeing how I missed yesterday.  
Also, I'm highkey proud of the title for this one, since a site claims that that's a fencing phrase meaning "a less formal rough-and-tumble duel 'out in the woods', often by groups as well as individuals."


	18. Fall for You (Yang x Carmine | Adrenaline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yang x Carmine (#37 + #5)
> 
> Prompt: Near-death experiences/enemies/adrenanline

"What is that thing!?" Carmine yelled over the wind blowing over the rim of Atlas. The sound was almost deafening even without the additional chaos and firepower that came with a fully powered Maiden duel, Cinder's blasts and Halla's lightning charging the air just like overuse of Dust would, giving it a feel that prickled the skin. Yang spat out a curse, having lost focus for a second and finding herself forcefully blocking a kick from Mercury, barely keeping her footing while sliding backwards and responding with an uppercut that forced him to back off.

"End of the _fucking_ world," Yang yelled back and went for a one-two, discharging two shells as she did which drove Mercury on the backfoot.

"The fuck does that even mean!" Carmine cried, turning her head between Yang's duel with Mercury next to her, the flashing display of power above them and the more mundane brawl farther away near the walls of the city where Tyrian and Hazel were giving the rest of the team a run for their money. An echoing bellow rang through the arena Hazel threw Ruby away in a blur of red petals, probably hard enough to carry her over the edge if it hadn't been for the white glyph erupting in front of her and bouncing her back into the fight as if nothing had happened.

Yang gritted her teeth and braced for impact as Mercury tried to sweep her legs, but she had seen that maneuver enough times to just shuffle aside and shoot at him while he was down, driving him back again. She couldn't afford to back away much more before reaching the edge of the city, so she had to press on. "Means that it's time to pick a side—" she grunted as Mercury shot back at her from the cloud of Dust fumes and steam he was in, clipping her side "—dear!" And that telekinetic Semblance would be really goddamn useful right about five minutes ago.

The wind whipped up as blasts of fire and ice collided above them, sending hot steam through the arena. Yang cursed again and jumped back, almost getting her ribs cracked by a roundhouse kick from Mercury. She glanced at Carmine, who was still not making a decision, looking between the contestants desperately. Really, even after they saved her sorry ass at the landing stripafter it dawned to her that her boss was actually an immortal genocidal demigod, she _still _had delusions that the grass was greener – or fucking _existing _– on the other side of the fence.

And where in the everloving fuck was Blake? Yang scanned the battlefield, trying to find her. She was supposed to come with Ironwood in tow, and they really could need someone of his caliber here to tilt the scales.

Hazel's howl was carried with the wind, and this time she managed to fling Nora away. She landed much less gracefully, but nonetheless bounded back with a wreath of lightning around her, steps like thunderclaps as she disappeared into the flurry of snow and Dust effects concealing the fight from Yang.

Mercury flinched, and Yang took that as her cue to jump away, lunging towards Carmine and coming to a halt next to her just in time as something hit the area she had just been in, and as the dust settled she could make out Cinder's prone form on the dented steel plating covering the rim. Halla screamed something from above, which sounded like "enough" but was too garbled by the wind, and she pointed down with her sword.

Time slowed down for Yang, her mind running empty. She hadn't had a sword before. That was a normal sword, too, not one of the enormous elemental projections Maidens could make. Why the finality?

Things clicked into place. She knew that sword. Jinn had showed it to her before.

Her ears buzzed from the roar of her Semblance. Carmine turned to her, asking something with a lost look. Far away, someone laughed maniacally. Cinder spat out something black. Yang's hairs stood on an end, and she could feel the world become just _wrong _as purple smoke started enveloping the blade pointed at them.

On an instinct, she screamed and threw herself away, colliding with Carmine and plunging both of them off the edge of the city. Carmine screamed something back at her, but everything fell to the wayside as a sound like piano strings snapping filled the air as they tumbled down, the underside of the platform above them warping and bursting as a highway-sized lance of purple energy punched through it, making her world flicker between a flurry of snow-on-black and glaring purple as they spun downwards.

* * *

Yang coughed, ears ringing and head spinning. What had just....

"Get off me," Carmine wheezed from under her. Both of them were in the bottom of a crater where snow had been blown out down to the rocky surface of sweet, sweet solid Solitas.

Yang groaned, every part of her aching. "Did you...?" she started, rising to her elbows and letting Carmine breathe.

"Be a parachute? You're welcome." She spat to the side, putting her hand over her eyes. "And what in the God's fucking grace was _that,_" she said and pointed up, prompting Yang to roll over to her back, catching her breath.

It was out of her hands now, but by the looks of it, the fight was over as there were no more fireworks going off on there. Yang swallowed and dug out her phone, shakily expanding it and bringing out the team view.

All there, all stable. Ruby's Aura trickling up, probably thanks to Jaune.

She dropped her head back against the rocky surface, hearing the snow hiss and boil under her hair with Semblance still going strong. She couldn't help but laugh, the adrenaline of the situation forcing some kind of reaction from her.

They had done it. The bitch was dead.

"What?" Carmine huffed, turning to her, out of breath but starting to smile too, obviously as high on the tension as she was.

Yang just shook her head, rolling back over to look over Carmine. "We won." She giggled, feeling light-headed. As if she was dreaming. "See that? That's Salem getting _fucked."_

Carmine snorted, looking up at Yang, breath tickling her face. Yang's heart was racing as her body was still very firmly in the fight-or-flight mode, and she just couldn't articulate herself more, just chuckling right back at Carmine.

"'We,' now?" Carmine said, wiping the corner of her eye, trying to contain her laughter.

"Hope so," Yang replied, her laugh subsiding to just a grin. The wind on ground level was much calmer, and other than that there was just the sounds of a distant settlement and the steady hiss of steam against Yang's hair where it touched the permafrost. There was a pause, and as if on an unknown cue, both reached for a kiss.

Yang pressed her body down against Carmine, feeling the pleasant chill of someone with a normal body temperature. Carmine threaded her fingers into her hair, quickly sputtering and breaking the kiss to yank her hand out from the intense heat. Yang laughed back at her, shaking her head to settle most of her hair away before diving back down, silencing an indignant protest.

"Too hot for you?" she asked after pulling away for a few breaths, only getting lightly elbowed to the side in response as Carmine hooked her hand on Yang's scarf instead, pulling her back in. Yang just moaned into the kiss, one hand holding Carmine's chin and the other palming her breast under the very cropped top she wore. Carmine pushed her head to the side to suck on Yang's neck, shamelessly grinding against her and trying to work Yang's pants off.

Yang sighed and leaned down, moaning through her teeth as Carmine gave her neck a bite. All of the stress and excitement of the fight had turned to arousal which burning her up from the inside, and she gave into it feverishly, shaking her hips to let the waistband down and pulling Carmine's top up to expose her chest. Such wonderfully smooth skin, perfect for running her hands all over. Yang couldn't resist, and she roughly palmed her breast and gave it a squeeze, and moaning loudly as Carmine responded by biting down on her harder.

"Fuck, there," Yang breathed as Carmine worked her hand into her pants, stroking her a few times and grinding her palm against her clit. She didn't want to be outdone, so she responded in kind by pushing her hand into Carmine's shorts and pulling her into another kiss, feeling legs wrapping around her own. It was too hot to think, and she could just feel as Carmine ground against her, their kiss interrupted by periodic moans and clipped words. Her Semblance was thrumming even more eagerly in her, fueled by the sheer emotion and buzzing in her head, leaving no room for rational thought.

She moaned as Carmine bit the other side of her neck, only feeling a flare of pleasure as her Semblance spiked in turn. Carmine groaned, panting heavily and tightening her hold on Yang, a faint pressure around both of them springing to life. Yang let out a wavering sigh as Carmine's telekinesis wrapped around them, pressing them close, and as the bite on her neck intensified, she couldn't help but cum. It shot through her suddenly, making her empty her lungs and hug Carmine tight, feeling their bodies flex and clench against each other. Carmine let go of her neck and swore, clamping her thighs tight around her and riding the wave, slowly coming to a sweaty stop and letting her Semblance dissipate.

Yang coughed, not having realized how constrictive it had been, and slumped against Carmine. She closed her eyes as she let her Semblance fizzle out, having ran out of Aura to feed it. She was spent; physically, mentally and spiritually, so she just lay there as Carmine snuggled against her to ward off the wind chill.

"Fuck," Carmine eventually said, the heady mixture of adrenaline and arousal starting to recede and leave just exhaustion behind.

"Yeah, that," Yang mumbled, her body reminding her that most of her was bruised. "Fuck."

* * *

"Yang! We were worried!"

"Thank goodness you're alright. We saw your Aura level start falling after you jumped off the edge."

"Yeah, what was that? Did you get into a fight?!"

"I, uh..."

"Yeah it was a fight. All good now though, and hello my name is Carmine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update today because I skipped a day!  
I like making up the lead-ups to these things. Really wanted to have good ol' Jimmy "Two Seats" Ironwood be the one to show up with the relic, but he had no easy entry point in the scene so the winter Maiden got it instead. It's supposed to be in the vault, but if James can have two seats, he can also have two relics.


	19. Get Up Stronger (Nora x Weiss | Scars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nora x Weiss (#20 + #34)
> 
> Prompt: Scars (Not Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was supposed to be later on, but for this pairing roll I just couldn't resist.

Weiss moaned into the kiss, letting Nora push her around as they stumbled through the dorm room door. She gasped and tore herself away, looking around hastily to check if it really was empty, only for Nora to grasp her ponytail and tug her back in. Weiss shivered from the pull, one hand tracing Nora's cheek and the other pulling her close by the small of her back. She was just so... _direct._ About everything. The sheer honesty that drove Nora was something Weiss could get drunk off after all the years of posturing and prancing around the nobility circles in Atlas who'd happily complement each other over how nicely the arsenic paired with tonight's _Charbonnay._

Nora hummed gently pushed Weiss's head to the side, licking a short trail on her jawbone to breathe against her ear. "Are you ready?" she asked, breathing heavily there and just holding the embrace, Weiss's heart hammering in her chest.

"Yes," Weiss sighed, shuffling forward and toppling them on the nearest bed to press her forehead against Nora's, feeling the heat radiating between them. _"Fuck_ yes."

Nora smiled, wrapping her arms behind Weiss's neck and staring in her eyes. "It's pretty hot when you swear, you know. Makes me feel like I'm corrupting the princess."

Weiss scoffed, making Nora blink from the sudden air flow on her face. "How about you start actually doing that then, you brute." She leaned down and kissed her lips again, staying there for a moment. It was something she could get addicted to.

Nora moaned into the kiss insistently, and when Weiss wouldn't let go, she shuffled back and pulled Weiss up with her to sit on her lap without breaking the kiss. Weiss followed easily, wrapping her legs around Nora's waist and bringing both of her hands to cradle her face.

"Weiss—" Nora eventually mumbled, gently pushing her to the side and moving to kiss her neck instead. "You have too much collar on," she grumbled and nibbled at the edge of her bolero after leaving a hot, wet mark on the skin above it.

"And you have too much everything on," Weiss responded and pulled at the poofy blue bomber jacket she wore. "Aren't you going to do something about it?"

Nora just grunted in response, shuffling backwards and trying to work off the brooch holding Weiss's bolero together. After a few moments she let out a frustrated huff. "How do you get this off?"

Weiss chuckled, shifting her hips on Nora's lap. "Asking nicely would be a start."

Nora rolled her eyes. "Ma'am, might I please be allowed to fuck my girlfriend into the mattress," she said and put her hand on the back of Weiss's neck, giving it the gentles squeeze.

Weiss shivered again, heat pooling in her core from the casual way Nora spoke. "That—works," she said and reluctantly let go of her, pecking a quick kiss on her lips and hopping off the bed, starting to work on getting the bolero off her. "I could ask the same, mind you," she said over her shoulder, rolling her arms to get the bolero fall off her.

Nora hummed in response and started unzipping too, the sound making Weiss's ears red. After the bolero came off, she would just have to undo the sash holding her dress up and it would fall right off, so she turned to face Nora who was sitting on the bed.

Weiss blinked, noticing a hint of apprehension on Nora's face, which was doubly strange since her usual state of being was to be full of bluster about everything. Before Weiss could say anything, Nora must have noticed and she shook her head, throwing off her jacket. "It's nothing," she said, rubbing her shoulder. "Well, just..." she let out a frustrated grunt and frowned, pulling her top over her head in one motion. "You see."

Weiss stood there. Usually she would've been enamored by either the strong arms, the equally toned midsection or the practical sports bra which just barely concealed tantalizing curves, but now her attention was drawn to an angry, scarred mark spreading from Nora's neck down her torso and arm. It had to be from the time she had discovered her Semblance, a lightning strike hitting her.

The impact point right between her neck and shoulder had an admittedly unsightly mess of scar tissue on it, as if melted on the spot, but away from that radiated strings of thinner, now faded lines following the veins on her skin. It reminded Weiss of the roots and branches of the tree, twisting and turning around her and decorating her side and bicep.

"Yeah," Nora said, looking away for a second. "Was a kind of a crazy Thursday, that one."

Weiss shook herself from the sudden revelation took a step forward, kneeling on the bed and running the tip of her finger over Nora's arm, tracing one of the thicker branches. "It's quite—" she just caught herself from ruining the moment by saying 'striking,' curse the Xiao Long influence "—stunning." She palmed Nora's bicep, feeling her warmth and running her hand down to her wrist. "Like a tattoo."

Nora huffed, turning at her and bumping their temples together. "Pretty prominent for a tattoo, isn't it."

Weiss bumped her back, a bit harder. "Fits you. Reminds me of Yggdrasil." An old story from the fringes of Mistral about a world tree, home to all life.

Nora chuckled, leaning on her. "It's nothing big. Well I mean it does cover half my body, but... just a bit self-conscious. Shouldn't have made a big deal about it."

Weiss bumped her again, this time moving to straddle her lap and wink her own scarred eye at her. "I know that feel. I think it's beautiful, though." Nora raised an eyebrow, but Weiss silenced her with a kiss, hands holding her shoulders. "Just like you," she said as she pulled back, Nora's teeth nibbling on her lower lip for a second.

Nora hummed, pecking a kiss on her lips. "Aren't you sweet," she said while sliding her hands down Weiss's bodice.

Weiss knew she probably should let it drop, but she couldn't help herself as her eyes were drawn to the pattern of lightning disappearing under the strap of her bra. "I mean it," she said, making Nora slow down her descent. "Makes you feel... real. Human. Strong." She put her hand on Nora's shoulder, rubbing her thumb back and forth. "I think it's pretty amazing that you just walked off a lightning strike with a trophy like that."

Nora hummed, leaning her chin on the crook of Weiss's neck. "Yours is pretty cool too." Weiss resisted the urge to twitch said eye. "It makes you look... Well, you said it. Real. Sharp. Like you're not just a princess from a fairy tale. Those never have to out-punch a walking monster mecha to get out of their tower."

Weiss couldn't keep herself from bursting into a laugh, and she rubbed her head against Nora's. "My little silver tongue. Though you're dressing it up a bit since the whole thing was about my daddy issues." She had sported her own scar long enough to grow used to it. Killing off the Arma Gigas was no small feat, Nora wasn't wrong, but as a whole it rubbed her the wrong way since the whole event had been a culmination of scheming around Jacques and making him think she'd never leave.

"Don't sell yourself short, princess," Nora said with a chuckle. "I mean, you dressed up mine too. I was just out there trying to chase down a frog when I got zapped."

Weiss smiled, imagining young Nora running through pouring rain to catch a toad. "I'm sure that took a lot of bravery and will," she said, kissing her jawline and shuffling against her more insistently.

"Are you just sweet-talking me?" Nora said with a lilting tone, taking a firmer grip on Weiss's bodice and pulling them close, making Weiss very aware of how their chests pressed together.

"Maybe I am," she said, shifting closer. "Who knows what all manner of things I'd do to get in your pants."

Nora snorted, running her hand down Weiss's back to squeeze her ass through the skirt and pull her up slightly. "I'm powerless before your wiles. But I also notice that you have too much clothing on you for someone who wanted so badly to get fucked into the mattress." She squeezed her again, and Weiss could feel her face flushing as Nora eyed her hungrily.

"All yours to unwrap," she breathed out, making a show of pulling her sash off which made her dress drop a few centimeters, Nora's eyes quickly darting to follow the movement.

Weiss yelped when Nora suddenly moved, throwing her on the bed and straddling over her on all fours. The sudden spin made her head spin, and she couldn't help but swallow as Nora looked down on her, one finger hooking on the edge of the dress and pulling it down. "Don't mind if I do," she whispered, and as the garment pulled lower and exposed her chest to the air, the room kept shrinking until Nora was all there was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you didn't know, Lichtenberg figures are a real thing which happens sometimes when you're struck by lightning. Most of the time they're temporary, but timey wimey Aura healing magic means that Nora gets to keep it as a bitchin' trophy instead.


	20. Voice of the Silent (Lisa x Trifa | Gagging)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lisa x Trifa (#14 + #32)
> 
> Prompt: Gagging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite journalist braves the depths of depravity in Menagerie again.
> 
> Purely for journalistic purposes, naturally, and for no other reason.

"Doing well, _Lena,"_ Trifa murmured and pulled Lisa's head further down the dildo. Lisa frowned and looked up to Trifa, pulling back and coughing once.

"I think I told you to skip the cover names when you're in me," she said and caught her breath, eyes drawn to the green strap-on prodding on her cheek. A sheen of saliva was covering it halfway down, and she swallowed as she imagined it fitting entirely. She shifted on her knees, testing that the webbing was still holding her arms tight behind her back, and she opened her mouth when Trifa placed her hand on her hair and started pulling her back down on the toy.

"Technically speaking I'm not in you, but I'll let that pass," Trifa said and pulled Lisa's head closer until she met resistance.

Lisa blinked as the dildo sank in her throat, teasing her gag reflex, but she held still, willing the feeling down. She pulled back just a few centimeters, bobbing her head a few times and pushing farther down, eyes watering. It was so thick it was all she could do to stay in place.

Trifa smiled, looking down at her and patting the back of her head. "You're cute when you get determined." Lisa grunted, forcing herself a bit deeper and then pulling back when it became overwhelming, going into a coughing fit. She could feel a string of saliva hanging off her chin as she tried to get her breathing under control, and she felt Trifa's hand wipe that off, lifting her chin up in the process. "Also..." she said, running her thumb on her chin, "pretty goddamn hot."

Lisa licked her lips and shot her a short smile, pressing her head against the hand resting on her hair. Trifa took the hint and pushed her down again, Lisa letting out a quick moan before the toy filled her mouth. There was just something so unbelievably _possessive_ about having her her throat filled like that. It didn't matter it was just a toy. Or maybe that just made it better. She wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it made her want to push her limit harder. She teared up as the toy filled her throat, vision going blurry as she blinked up at Trifa, coughing around the toy. Usually she had a blindfold on, but Trifa clearly seemed to enjoy the show when the strap-on came out, so Lisa did her best to put on a show.

She squirmed, the dildo lodged in her throat compelling her to get rid of it, but she pushed on, ignoring the instinct and jerking her head lower still. Her stomach clenched reflexively, a few more coughs escaping past the dildo and making spit dribble down her chin, but as she felt Trifa's grip tighten on her hair, she made herself lean forward, slowly sinking down on he dildo until her lips met the socket on the harness it was on.

"Fuck, Lisa..." Trifa said breathily, Lisa's vision too blurry to make out an expression. She just her hand pet her hair as she gagged around the dildo lodged deep in her, stretching her throat and making her head spin. She could imagine how the toy bulged in her throat, the thought making her shiver and rub her thighs together. She made eye contact with the blurry face above her and started pulling out, wanting to do so elegantly, but halfway through she lost her focus and had to yank her head back, coughing wildly and gasping for breath. Saliva was covering her chin and trickling on her chest as she trembled there, trying to find a balance between hacking coughs and fast inhales, heart racing. She couldn't believe she had done that.

Her vision swam as Trifa leaned over her, pushing one thumb in her mouth and tilting her head back up. "As much as I want to fuck your brains out for that little showing," she murmured, pushing her thumb against her tongue, "I also really want to see if I can make this thing reach all the way down to the voicebox of Vale."

Lisa snorted out a laugh which was interrupted by a gasp when Trifa pulled her head down on the dildo again, this time sliding her past he halfway point on the first thrust. She sputtered around the toy, the stretch reinvigorating the burn in her chest and between her legs as Trifa fixed her grip in her hair, pulling her lower.


	21. Need You (Yang x Ruby | Against the Wall)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yang x Ruby (#37 + #25)
> 
> Prompt: Against the Wall / Biting

Ruby stomped into their dorm room with heavy steps, dropping her backpack in front of her bed and stretched with a groan, the rest of her team streaming in behind her. Finally getting all that weight off her shoulders was as heavenly a feeling as they came, and she felt like she was light enough to just float up to the ceiling.

"Gods I missed air conditioning," Blake mumbled and flopped on her own bed, getting a mild chorus of agreement from the others.

"You know what I missed?" Weiss said, dropping her own bag and flinging it into a corner with the aid of a glyph. "Windows. The outside can stay out as far as I'm concerned."

Yang laughed, sitting on Blake's bed and getting a mumbled groan from her as her weight tilted the mattress. "I'd say you're spoiled, but you're not wrong."

Weiss scoffed at her. "I think I still have twigs in my hair," she said and shook her head, combing through her hair and then smiling. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be soaking in a flowery bath tub in a moment." She went to her bed and dug out a small white pouch and a towel that looked like a carpet in size, both prepared in advance. "I happen to have a reservation ready."

Blake groaned, turning around and weaseling out of her own backpack. "Rub it in our face, will you."

Weiss smiled smugly. "It also just so happens that I managed to snag a second one for this time block, so if any of you would like to not subject yourself to just a rickety shower, now is a good time to show your appreciation for my foresight."

Ruby glanced at Yang, meeting her eyes, and both looked away. Ruby yawned, stretching again and making her back pop. "I think I'll just do a running shower and sleep forever."

Yang opened her mouth, but Blake perked up and put her hand over it. "Did I ever tell you how gorgeous you are as a human being," she said while staring at Weiss, pushing Yang to the side despite the indignant squeak.

"I don't believe you did, but better late than never." Weiss picked up Myrtenaster and waved it at the door. "So unless Yang can out-sweettalk Blake here, we should be going."

Yang sputtered against the hand on her mouth, finally pushing Blake to the side. "Go on then, lovebirds," she muttered, rolling off the bed and starting to undo her grass-stained jacket. "I'll be napping here."

"Really? Not even a counter-offer?" Weiss said with a sigh. "Fine, then. Come on, time is a-wasting."

Blake clambered up and went to pick up her own towel while Weiss held the door.

"Why Myrtenaster, though?" Blake asked as she walked out, Weiss following her.

Weiss sheathed it with a smooth motion, their voices growing distant as they left."So help me god if anyone tries to interrupt..."

Ruby waited for the lock to click closed, and she turned around in a blur, meeting Yang's tackle. She moaned, letting the momentum carry them backwards until her back hit a wall and she wrapped her arms around Yang, pulling her into a kiss. Yang did the same, possessively threading her hand in Ruby's hair and gripping her corset with the other.

"Too—" Ruby panted, pulling her nails down Yang's back, "—long," before Yang pushed her back into a kiss. Ruby huffed and wrapped her legs around Yang's hips, nipping at her lip and giving into the kiss.

She just tasted so _good._

Yang was made of a thousand different things. Lavender shampoo, Dust exhaust, a hint of lemon lip balm. Baking flour, Zwei's fur. Road dust and gunpowder, motor oil and fresh laundry.

Home.

She whimpered into the kiss, threading her own hand in her hair, feeling the thick mane slide against her palm. She needed more.

There was never enough.

Yang broke the kiss for half a second to take a breath, and Ruby pressed past her and nestled her face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and licking her skin there. Yang sighed, pressing her cheek against Ruby's neck, breath heavy. "Don't tell Blake that I said this, but..." she groaned and tightened her hold as Ruby bit down on the spot she had just licked, "..._fuuuck_ her Faunus senses," she breathed out, pressing Ruby's head against her neck harder.

"Uh huh," Ruby hummed and nibbled her way up Yang's neck, peppering her with sharp bites. She could feel the Semblance stir in response as the red skin radiated heat under her teeth, and she gave her a long lick all the way up to her jawline. "I needed this," she whispered into her ear, smiling as she felt the shiver going down Yang's spine. "Needed you."

Yang groaned and propped her knee against the wall to let Ruby's weight on it. "You have no idea." With Ruby teetering on her knee, her hand was free to explore her body, tracing the dip of her side and tugging her corset open. "Watching and waiting. It's torture."

Ruby moaned back at her, nibbling her earlobe. She knew how weak Yang was for that, and she pulled no punches in trying to rile her up now. "You got me now." Yang managed to loosen her corset enough to start pulling it off, but Ruby shot her hand down and grabbed her wrist, humming. "Nno, leave it. You like how that looks, right?"

Yang stopped and breathed deeply. "I love you," she said and started shuffling Ruby's blouse off instead.

Ruby huffed and helped as she could, wriggling out of her sleeves and latching back onto Yang after being rid of the blouse, moaning from the feeling of skin to skin contact. "You have no idea," she breathed back, giving her shoulder a kiss. She gyrated her hips against Yang's knee, rubbing herself back and forth while Yang worked her sports bra off. Ruby let go of her one arm at a time to let the bra fall down, and with one smooth move pulled Yang's own bra and tank top down, pressing their chests together and grinding against Yang insistently.

Yang kissed her neck, breath heavy. "Get your skirt off." Something between a plead and an order; Ruby didn't care which. She nodded and gave Yang's neck one last bite before shuffling off her knee and hastily shimmying off her skirt and pantyhose, Yang starting to undress too. Ruby almost ripped her pantyhose, cursing the fact that she had left her boots on. Those took long seconds to get off, and she kicked them to the side along with the rest of her clothes discounting the corset which was still hanging loosely on her midsection.

Yang was somehow still slower, standing in her shorts, and Ruby clamped herself back on her, licking at her lips until she gave in with a kiss. The heat emanating from Yang was intoxicating, and Ruby let out a desperate noise as Yang took her time getting rid of her shorts. "I thought you were in a hurry," Ruby said and dove to mark the other side of Yang's neck, getting a stutter in response.

"We aren't—fuck—all speedsters like you," she said and _finally_ managed to kick off her shorts. They stayed in the embrace for a few long moments, hands roving over each other. Ruby's floated upwards, pawing at Yang's chest, while Yang went lower to knead Ruby's ass.

Ruby moaned, and with great reluctance let go of Yang's neck, pulling back and turning around, taking Yang's hand and placing it behind her back. "Tighten me back up, right?"

Yang hummed in approval and took the corset's lace in her hands, pulling it slowly and then yanking it a few times. Ruby gasped as is went taut around her, and she let out a shaky breath as Yang pulled it all the way closed. It was tight, tighter than she usually wore it, but for Yang she'd dress up as anything. It took painstaking seconds for her to do the knot, and Ruby turned around the moment she felt it hold, hanging her arms around Yang's neck.

Yang sighed deeply, looking into her eyes and running her hands on Ruby's back, over the corset. "I just love how it looks on you," Yang said after a few seconds.

Ruby smiled back at her. "Why do you think I haven't changed my wardrobe in five years?"

Yang chuckled. "Tease."

"And what are you going to do about that?" Ruby said teasingly, arching her back slightly and making her breasts stand out. The corset did help there, she had to admit.

Yang hummed, leaning forward and pressing Ruby against the wall, their foreheads touching and breaths mixing. "I might love you hard enough that you won't be speaking English for a few hours."

Ruby's eyes fluttered closed and she took a deep breath, inhaling Yang's presence like a drug and letting it feed the building warmth between her legs. "You—you better," she ended up saying, having forgotten what clever comeback she had prepared

Yang hummed, lips ghosting against hers, and they kissed again, this time slower. Ruby traced her hands up Yang's sides and placed them on her cheeks, her heart feeling like it was about to burst through her chest. She needed more, always more, and soon she started pressing against Yang more insistently, grinding against her leg.

Yang grunted and pulled back a tiny fraction so that their lips were still touching. "You want me to..." she whispered, gesturing behind her, only for Ruby to grab her wrist mid-air and push it back on her thigh.

"No, no. No," she panted, swallowing thickly. "Fingers. I want to feel you." The toys were... fun, but they weren't Yang. Yang was _fun._

"I got you," Yang said with a huff and slid her hand down, their stances shifting. Ruby spread her legs and craned her neck to kiss Yang's chin, and she yelped when Yang suddenly took a hold of her ass and hoisted her up, propping her up on her knee and one hand to press her against the wall at eye level.

Ruby swallowed again, the throbbing in her making her thighs twitch. She locked her ankles on the small of Yang's back and took her in a tight hold, making sure there was as little space between them as possible. "I like it when you jump me up like that," she said, shifting her hips and running her hands on Yang's biceps which were straining to hold her up. "Makes me feel... possessed."

Yang hummed, giving her ass a quick squeeze. "Good, because I love jumping you up like that," she said, shuffling around minutely to find a stable stance. "I also love possessing you."

Ruby sighed, giving Yang's shoulder a kiss. "All yours." She swallowed, breath hitching as Yang's free hand slid down her midsection. "Always."

"Yours," Yang echoed and cupped her sex, making Ruby whimper. It was just too much. All the waiting and wishing and pretending was coming to a point, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't—" Yang stopped immediately, freezing in place, "don't tease, not now, I need—" Yang resumed, running her middle finger through Ruby's slit and making the rest of the sentence drown out in a shameless moan. It was hot. Tangibly hot. Like the very touch was melting Ruby wherever it went, leaving behind just warm tingling. She couldn't think about anything else, only Yang and how unbelievably, indescribably and utterly _good_ every single aspect of her felt. Ruby whimpered, not knowing what else to do, and pressed her mouth against Yang's neck, trying to convey everything with just that.

"Ru—uby, ah," Yang mumbled, her fingers quickly picking up speed. "Watch ou—out for the marks."

Ruby groaned, reluctantly letting go of the delicious patch of skin she had been marking. People might see and ask questions, so she traced her tongue down to Yang's shoulder, always covered by her jacket, and bit down there instead. Yang hissed, pace halting for half a second until she resumed and leaned against Ruby harder, pinning her and making her breath short. It was overwhelming. The heat, the smells and sounds, the pressure, the... Yang.

She could drown in it. She clenched, tightening her hold and letting go of Yang's shoulder, leaning on it instead and panting against her. "I'm..." she swallowed, thighs trembling. "I'm close, Yang, please." She didn't know what she was asking, but she wanted it more than anything.

Yang exhaled quickly and nudged Ruby's head up, pressing their foreheads close. "I want to see."

Ruby couldn't see much, truthfully, but the brilliant lilac surrounded by a halo of yellow was something she would see in her dreams. Her breath came in stuttering gasps as Yang's fingers worked her over, bringing her closer and closer as they stared at each other, their exhales mixing. Ruby gritted her teeth and groaned, trying to hold it in, but the thumb gliding against her clit was as demanding as it was imminent. She stiffened, hearing distant static and forcing her eyes to stay open as she came with a strained sigh, bucking against Yang's hand. She lost track of the rest of the world, only aware of the fingers and lips on her, kissing and stroking her.

She didn't know how long it took, but after some timeless moment she found herself slumped against Yang, eyes closed and panting heavily. She did the only thing she could and kissed the nearest patch of skin, getting a caress of her head in return. She ached from exhaustion, but it was the best kind of ache there was, and she pushed herself up to lean her head against Yang's, catching her breath.

"Did a number to you," Yang said after a moment, thumb stroking the back of her head.

Ruby didn't bother with a response, only pressing her lips on Yang's neck again. "Love you."

Yang stopped her petting for half a second, and then resumed. "Love you too."

Ruby sighed, mustering what power she had left. "Your turn?"

Yang moaned. "Oh god, please, I'm dying."

"Gladly," Ruby breathed out, starting to kiss her way down Yang's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F L U F F  
L  
U  
F  
F


	22. Such Arrogance (Summer v Cinder | Eyes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Summer v Cinder (#29 + #7)
> 
> Prompt: Eyes (Not Smut)

Cinder was afraid.

She hadn't been afraid in... a long time. Angry? Plenty. Distressed? At times, like when Mercury had unplugged the freezer to charge up his legs, melting down her guilty pleasure ice cream. Frustrated? Daily. People were idiots.

But she was above things like fear. She took what she wanted and when she wanted. She was meant to be in control, and as long as she was, all was well. When she was in control, she was invincible, and even if something did go wrong, she'd take it in stride. Because she had it all planned out. She had contingencies, and even if taken by surprise by some miracle, she could always make use of her unparalleled power to make the problem go away, be it with just her wits or by reducing it to ash and smoke.

She had been exceptionally powerful for a long time. Her Semblance was fearsome as it gave her both fine control and firepower. Manipulating the battlefield was useful, and superheated weapons and projectiles hit Aura hard. Not only that, but she had also absorbed a Grimm symbiote which was in her, giving her a fraction of their abilities. It made her aware of powerful feelings of others, if only vaguely, but also leant her body some of the unnatural resilience that made Grimm a threat on par with Auric fighters. And even further, she had the Maiden powers at her disposal which put her in a weight class altogether her own. She could use those to heat up the battlefield and augment her Semblance, and further still she had the rest of the elements at her fingertips. Flight, freezing, lightning... the applications were endless. Even Ozpin, the ancient monster with a hundred lifetimes' worth of experience and power, had fallen before her with only some effort.

And yet...

She swallowed, stomach turning as Summer turned to face her. She was lit by glows of the coup. Flashing sirens in the distance, fires around them and the white-hot rebar scarring the remains of the top of the tower. Wind picked up the dust of the burning city, briefly billowing over them and obscuring her form, but even so, Cinder felt paralyzed as the pair of eyes seemed to pierce through the dust and smoke, nailing her down like a butterfly. It didn't make sense. Salem had mentioned the myth of silver eyes, but not like this. She was supposed to be just a footnote in all the plans. A powerful huntress for sure and a name on a list, but this wasn't just a name on a list. 

It was wrong.

"This will cost you," was all Summer said, the hood of her cloak fluttering off her head from the wind. Cinder had managed to score what she thought had been a lethal hit, but the condensed lance of red-hot glass had missed her head by inches. The flickering lighting made it difficult to see, but it looked like a grave injury, half of her hood burnt away and the side of her head bearing the brunt of the strike, leaving an ugly black-and-red blister on her cheek which continued past her ear, cutting through her hair in the process. It looked debilitating, and yet...

Summer took a step forward, making Cinder's heart race harder. And yet, she hadn't as much as grunted after taking the hit, just yanking herself to the side with those wispy shadows of her Semblance. Her cloak undulated around her unnaturally, drawing Cinder's eyes to it and making her fist the handle of her broken saber harder. She had seen quite a few things with Salem to think she was immune to unsettling sights, but the wispy limbs that Summer used in combat made her skin crawl. They flitted under her cloak constantly, ready to strike at a moment's notice. It was impossible to pin down when a strand of red-black Aura could shoot from her at any moment, either striking at an enemy or pulling her in a different direction. You couldn't be safe.

A ping from rapidly cooling rebar next to her shook her from her thoughts, and she sprang up, wreathing it fire and using a touch of her Semblance to reforge it, feeling her already-low Aura drop a tiniest fraction. It shouldn't be like this. Why was it like this? She had a plan, she always did, and she'd just have to—

"A lot," Summer said, throwing Cinder's train of thought to the wayside. The stare. Cinder shivered involuntarily despite the intense heat enveloping her, cold hands gripping her spine and not letting go. Those eyes were wrong. Wrong wrong _wrong._ It was like staring down a soulless automaton, a flat gray gaze looking back at her with all the emotion a weapon could muster. The way she traced erratic patterns with the tips of her swords had more emotion than her eyes. Emotionless as they were, worse still was the rest of her.

Blood trickled down her chin, catching the light of the glows around them, and where her eyes were just empty pools of dead steel, the rest of her face was drawn to a rictus grin. She tilted her head minutely, her stance shifting under her cloak without her ever moving her legs and oh gods her cheek was split. Cinder stared in horror as she saw how the wound on her head had shorn open her cheek, making her grin skewed and much wider than it had any right to be. She should've been screaming. No, she should've been _dead,_ like everyone else who had stood against her. And yet...

Cinder gritted her teeth centering herself. It was a trick. Had to be. Drugs dulling the pain. She had to be on her last legs. A desperate attempt at bluffing before the end. Or maybe something on Cinder, because eyes weren't supposed to have a reaction like this. These feelings couldn't be hers, right? Naturally.

She breathed in and out, eyes on the tips of Summer's weapons rather than those eyes. That made her feel better. And her Maiden powers were a limitless well still. It'd be child's play, really, and all she had to do was—

She screamed as Summer moved, a hundred ethereal strands shooting her forward and billowing behind her as if she were a banshee, and Cinder shot an undirected fireball at her, lunging to the side. No time to think, no time to shape something more complex, no time—

She twisted away right as she lunged, already knowing that Summer would be there. She was right, again, as the tendrils of her Semblance had pulled her away from the blast to intercept Cinder. Her rapier shot forward like a bullet, barely missing Cinder's midsection and followed by a swipe of her parrying dagger which Cinder couldn't entirely avoid, grunting and sliding to the side as the blade chipped at her Aura. She needed time to reorient herself, and she couldn't stay on the backfoot. She slashed at Summer, pushing unshaped Maiden power into the attack to make a wide electric arc to drive her back, and without missing a beat she expanded her Semblance out, finding purchase in all the slag around them, and punched forward with a cry, shooting shrapnel indiscriminately at where Summer was.

Or should have been, she thought as she was forced to do a desperate tumble to the side when the point of a rapier buzzed down from above, nicking her hair and sinking into the rock tiling under them. Cinder cried out, feeling those godforsaken eyes bear down on her again, and as the distance between them started shrinking dangerously, she gathered all of the power she had in her, making her chest feel like bursting and dumping it all in front of her, just to get anything between her and the monster coming for her.

The blast knocked Cinder back, superheated air whipping her and pushing her against a piece of upright rubble and piling scrap against her, a piece of rebar pinning her by her throat painfully. She blinked blearily, her eyes filled with afterimages from the blast and the shockwave ringing in her ears. She was numb all over, both from the blast wave and critically low Aura, but she pushed forward regardless, starting to shove aside the rubble on her. There was no time, and she had to finish this off.

She froze when the rebar holding her down didn't budge, and after a few more blinks, her vision cleared enough that she could see that instead of rubble, she was pinned by a dozen of ethereal Semblance tentacles and Summer right on top of her, blades crossed over her throat tightly enough to sap her Aura. She let out an involuntary scream, gathering power in her on instinct to get away.

"Stop," Summer said, leaning down closer.

Cinder froze, paralyzed. Something at her very core was screaming for her to move and get away, but the steady gaze on her prevented her from doing anything but shake in place. Close-up she could see how the eyes all but glowed in the gloom, and she couldn't help but feel like she was staring down gun barrels. Blood dripped slowly drown from the wound on her cheek, and the smile had still never left her face.

"What—" Cinder started, choking as the blades pressed closer, cutting off the rest of her words.

"Funny, last one was so very intent on getting me for my eyes, and you're not even looking at them." She spat to the side, clearing her mouth of the blood before turning back at her.

The last one? Cinder drew a rasping breath, mind working overtime under the steady stare. It was like thinking under a live grenade, thoughts jumbling together and tripping over each other as she tried not to hyperventilate.

"I was very unhappy with your mistress after the first time, but now..." She paused, glancing to the side where Vale was burning and for a moment taking those horrible eyes off her. "I'm quite angry." The world shrank. Fire crackled. A bird beat its wings. The tendrils roiled around them, and she could see a glint of madness in the eyes above her.

Cinder screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overpowered?  
For sure.
> 
> Not working in any kind of timeline?  
Not in the slightest.
> 
> Fun to write?  
Abso-fucking-lutely.


	23. Going Out Cold (Neo x Melanie | Somnophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Neo x Melanie (#18 + #16)
> 
> Prompt: Somnophilia

"And, futhermore..." Melanie slurred, clinking her empty glass on the table and holding up a finger to make an important point.

Neo wasn't sure what that point was, given how the topic of the monologue had seemed to change thrice in as many minutes, but that was to be expected. She just nodded along, pretending to be engrossed by the drawling conversation until Melanie's forehead hit the club table. Neo sighed and couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment. You'd think that bouncers would be good at not sucking in roofies like they were bitters in a Martini.

She shrugged mentally and poked her in the cheek, getting a mumbled snore in reply. Yeah, all out. Neo hopped off her bar stool and got next to her, grabbing the feather boa around Melanie's neck and toppling her over her shoulder into a fireman's carry. Turns out that having chairs that tall was useful for once. She grunted as the weight fell on her, but she stayed on her feet with a subtle pulse of her Aura, and she started hobbling towards the bar, trying to find a stride that didn't dig her shoulder into Melanie's stomach too much.

Junior was on barkeep duty, again. He really should be doing a hundred other things, but apparently "this _is_ my work desk" was his explanation for being so out in the open. No matter, it was his business, not hers.

She could see Junior spot them and groan. "Again?" He flipped his towel on his shoulder and crossed his arms. "How in the world do you keep drinking her under the table? Did the smug guy teach you how to have hollow legs or something?"

Neo just smiled at him and signed back.

_He wishes. Mercury is a lightweight._

Junior squinted, parsing her signing. "What was..." he repeated a gesture, and Neo signed it back to him, angling Melanie so that she could use both of her hands. Much as he wanted to look like a hardened gangster, he really was a big old softie who was trying to learn a new language just to talk to one of his contractors without aids. It was pretty sweet, really.

She'd let him live.

"Ah, 'lightweight'," he said after he realized the sign. "Well, he does have less body mass so it does make sense..." He scratched his head before remembering that Neo was teetering under Melanie's weight. "Well, you know her room." He switched to signing, making rather fumbling – if admirable – motions to ask if she had the key.

_Haven't needed one in a few years now,_ she signed back and nodded her thanks, turning away.

Junior was already nodding back at her and turning away to serve a customer. "Of course, of c—wait," he suddenly said, turning back to her. "What do you mean—"

Neo had already turned her back to him and pretended not to hear while making her way to the backrooms. On the way there she ran into Miltia who was doing what she was paid to do, that being looking bored and armed in a visible area. Neo nodded at her as she walked past, drawing her attention from the club floor to them. She looked them over, scoffed and waved her through, mumbling "really" and giving Melanie a flick on the head on the way. Neo gave her a knowing smile and hoisted Melanie up on her shoulder, making her way up the stairs towards their room.

She actually did have the key. The bar used pretty old wafer locks which made obtaining copies pretty easy – not that a nail file and two minutes of time wouldn't work just as well – but as she was currently hauling sixty kilograms of girlfriend on one shoulder, she didn't feel like getting fancy. She clicked open the door and kicked it shut behind herself, throwing Melanie on the bed. She stretched and rolled her shoulder, looking Melanie over. She had to admit, the white dress on her did fit her well in the right places. The boots were also something she could get behind. Or under, as one did, if it weren't for the fact that Melanie was roughly as assertive in the bedroom as the mattress was.

Well, they made do, Neo thought and rolled Melanie over, tucking a few stray hairs behind her ears. She did look pretty cute when sleeping. Neo leaned in closer, stealing a kiss from her. Not the most responsive one, given the circumstances, but her lips were as soft as they always were. She hummed and straddled her, working her hips for a comfortable position. Melanie had said that she'd have free reign if she could catch her off-guard.

Maybe she hadn't expected Neo to have the roofies in her drink two minutes later, but that was on her.

Neo smiled to herself and palmed Melanie's breasts through the bodice and played with them for a moment, considering what to do. There weren't that many options, truth be told, but all of those started with getting her out of that dress, so Neo started fiddling with the lacing to get it loose. Practice had made her quite fast at that, though wiggling the thing off an unconscious body proved to be more challenging. She grunted as she yanked the outfit away, leaving her in just her boots and skewed underwear, one cup of her bra having gotten pulled off along with the bodice. She took one look at the mess of lace holding the boots together and decided to leave those on. Casting the rest of the outfit away, she straddled her again and ran her hands over her body, shamelessly feeling her out.

She did work out, that was clear, and Neo took full advantage of that. She sighed and pressed her hands against her midsection, knowing full well how wonderful it looked when forced to flex in throes of an orgasm. She slid her hands up, cupping her breasts and kneading them slowly, casting off the bra at the same time. Those were quite wonderful too, Neo thought as she lay down and rested her head on them, rubbing her thumb over one of Melanie's nipples. She could feel her breathing grow deeper and ever so slightly irregular, peaking at a muted gasp as she pinched her. How far could she take it? She licked her lips and tilted her head, giving Melanie's nipple a bite.

Melanie only sighed, and Neo got up to straddle her stomach. She groped her chest, harder now, still not getting much of a reaction. She got rougher, giving her chest a few slaps. Melanie only exhaled deeply, and Neo slid her hands up, one resting on her throat and the other cradling her cheek. A light slap on the cheek just made her twitch, but Neo could feel her pulse spiking against her hand. Another harder one had her moan, and Neo switched to her other cheek, evening out the redness and making Melanie pant and twitch, but not wake.

She held herself back, resolving to just pat her cheek instead. As much fun as it was, she really seemed to stay out cold, and getting the average sort of rough with her unconscious could mean accidents. She still pressed her hand down on her throat for a few seconds, enjoying how it made Melanie cough reflexively.

She hummed and leaned back, putting her hand on Melanie's panties. That got a stronger reaction, with Melanie's legs twitching as Neo started rubbing her hand up and down. Neo leered, pressing her hand harder down and drawing out a breathless moan. She was very receptive now, in fact...

Neo leaned forward and snuck her hand under Melanie's waistband, sliding her fingers down and finding them slick. She huffed, sliding a finger through her slit and making her exhale sharply. She had always been a masochist, yes, but this much was unlike her too. Sweet dreams, then?

Well, if they weren't, they were going to be. Neo lay down again and settled next to her, starting to work her hand up and down. Melanie was breathing deeply, her brow twitching occasionally and mouth opening slightly as Neo slid her middle finger into her. Her free hand Neo put on Melanie's throat, feeling her pulse and getting to work.

She could rush it, but why? Neither were in any kind of hurry, so Neo took her time. Slowly rubbing her hand up and down, her palm ghosting over her clit and gradually starting to put more pressure there. Melanie's breathing hitched as the pressure rose, building up her pulse too. When she was breathing fast and moving her thighs, Neo slowed down, pulling out of her panties and teasing her chest instead. As the breaths started evening out again, Neo moved back down and resumed the cycle, building her up just a bit faster this time. She wondered what kind of dreams she'd be having, played with like this.

She could listen to the sounds for hours. The gasps, panting and silent mumbles, the huffs and groans. Sweat misting her temples as her body went tense, only for that to wane for a moment until Neo brought her back up again. Such a shame that the roofies only lasted for so long, and as Neo pulled out for the final time, she heard a slurred swear as Melanie's body went limp, breathless and drained. Neo only sighed, putting her hand on top of her damp panties and started moving her index finger up and down.

This time she didn't do anything fancy, just slowly sliding her finger back and forth over her slit. Pressing the fabric in ever so slightly, putting a tiny bit of pressure on her clit with every cycle. Melanie gasped again, body unconsciously preparing for the stimulation, but Neo kept it steady.

Just one finger, up and down.

Melanie's hips bucked slowly, but Neo just followed their movement. Slowly, ever so slowly she dragged her finger up and down, never changing her pace even as Melanie started breathing erratically. It took long, long minutes for Neo to finally get there as Melanie whimpered, thighs trembling as Neo finally let her have her climax, her fingertip now tracing a circle around her clit. Melanie's whole body shook as it ran its course, until she collapsed on the spot with an exhausted sigh, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Neo smiled and licked her fingers, giving Melanie's cheek a pat. She was ever the gentlewoman, of course, so she fetched Melanie's nightgown and finagled that on her. She looked at those high-heeled boots strapped tight, and with a sigh started working them off her too. With her back in sleeping shape, Neo got up and left for the door, considering if she should hit the bar before going out.

She stopped, getting an idea, and fished out a permanent marker from her pocket. Sometimes she had to use it to get her point across to people, but that did come in many forms. She uncorked it and spread Melanie's legs, wiping the excess arousal on the nightgown and penned with careful strokes the words "Property of Neo" across her thighs, one word on either inner thigh with the "of" spaced around her pussy. That done, Neo smirked and pulled the nightgown down, leaving for the door again. If nothing else, she'd catch on during the morning shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go out of town so the upload schedule took a hit, but hopefully I can catch up.  
In other news, I rolled a jackpot pairing, so you can probably expect a standalone bonus story at the end.


	24. Watch Me Burn (Salem x Salem | Rapeplay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Salem x Salem (#26 + #26)
> 
> Prompt: Rapeplay

Salem looked down on the girl on the floor. Long locks of blonde hair framing her face, teal eyes looking up to her. The flowing white dress was scuffed and dirtied, covering up the figure of a princess as she lay on the floor. The visage was familiar, from a very long ago, but the position not quite as much.

"Please," the girl whimpered, drawing up her torn dress, and Salem sneered.

It was pathetic. Groveling before a god, again. A different time and a different god, one living in a tower of obsidian rather than ivory, but a god nonetheless.

Powerless and begging for mercy. It was sickening.

"Just—just let me go," the girl said, trying to muster up a veneer of confidence. Salem didn't bother responding and just started descending the stairs towards the girl, who was stumbling backwards. "Stay back!" she yelled, calling forth a bauble of magic in her hand.

Weak.

Salem raised her hand, usurping the magic the girl had been trying to use against her and drew it to herself. The girl looked at her in shock, and Salem savored the look as she crushed the glowing mote in her fist. So naïve. She was three thousand years early to play these games with her. Salem took the last few steps down to loom over the girl, which seemed to shake her out of her stupor, making her yelp and scramble away.

Futilely, of course, as all Salem had to do was twitch her finger to conjure a barrage of dark lances, slamming them into the ground around the girl and making her scream in terror as the magic cut down into the rock around her with a violent crack. Before she could recover, Salem planted her boot firmly on the girl's chest, shoving her back down on the ground.

So, so _scared._

"Please don't..." the girl wheezed, choking and tearing up. She reeked of fear and horror, trembling like a wounded deer. Salem just leaned forward, putting more weight on her and making her breath even shorter. The girl coughed, watching with wide eyes as Salem extended her arm and pulled it down sharply, calling one of the strips of magic lodged into the stone to come loose. The lance cracked the stone as it was torn away, shooting past both of them and shearing through the girl's dress, drawing out a surprised scream. Another wave had the lance shoot sideways, tearing the remaining scraps of fabric off the girl who was desperately trying to cover herself.

She sobbed, wriggling under Salem's boot. "Why are yo—"

Salem snarled, cutting her off and scaring her into silence. She had had enough of the inane prattle. "One more word and you'll wish you had a throat to scream with." Not bothering to elaborate herself, she just wrapped one of the lances around the girls throat, taking her boot off and raising her up until her toes didn't touch the ground. The girl sputtered and clawed at the magic holding her up until Salem took a step forward and replaced the lance's hold with her own, feeling the girl's pulse race.

The girl was choking, instinctively grasping Salem's arm and pulling herself up to draw a rasping breath, only to lose that too when Salem slammed her back against a wall, pinning her there. The way her legs kicked was useless like the rest of her; just a weak instinct to do something when there was nothing to be done. Almost delusional.

Salem huffed derisively and slapped her across the face, the force of the blow putting a pause even on her frantic gasping. She did that just to demean the girl, as there were innumerable more painful and lethal things to inflict upon her. Tortures of every kind, but still she settled just for a slap. The girl had barely crawled out of the cradle, and she was just not worth anything more than an offensively immature slap on the cheek, disciplined like the child she was. She slapped her again on the other cheek, the jerking motion of the girl's head casting off a tear from her eye. Crying already.

Disgustingly sentimental.

Salem swallowed the taste of bile in her mouth and moved her hand lower on the girl's body. She drew no pleasure from the feel of her chest against her palm, but the look of shock on her face was something else entirely. It became even more delicious as Salem moved lower, past the full chest and hips to press her hand against her sex.

The girl clamped her legs shut and shook her head, mouth opening in terrified protest. All it took was a squeeze of the throat to strangle in whatever plead she had been planning on offering, and Salem continued, rubbing her fingers in a circle and pushing one in, making the girl twitch. It was just about sending a message. That Salem could and would take whatever she pleased for whatever reason she could possibly conceive, and there was nothing the girl could do but pray she was a merciful god.

She was not.

She narrowed her eyes, moving her fingers roughly and making the girl gasp mutely, tears streaking her reddened face. The dread and shame wafting off her was a heady mix slashed with brief moments of simple, base pain as Salem's fingernails came at a wrong angle, and but it was the touch of carnal pleasure tinting the mixture which gave it an entirely different dimension. The girl was entirely in her power, unable to do anything but gasp and whimper unless Salem chose otherwise. She sped up, pushing the girl against the wall more forcefully. She _suffered,_ just like they—

Salem growled, feeling a touch of something else in her mind. She stopped and turned, seeing a Seer float at the entrance, and she waved it towards her, keeping her hand on the girl and angling the Seer so that she wasn't visible.

"What is it," she said to the orb, keeping her rage in her for the moment, which proved challenging as she was greeted by Watts' smug mustache swirling out of the mist.

_"Apologies for interrupting against orders,_" he said, clearly shrewd enough to cover his own bases before getting to the actual topic, _"but there's been a break-out. AG-5, I trust you know who. She bricked one of the Seers on the way out, and we didn't notice until Tyrian tripped on the rubble left behind."_

To her surprise, Salem felt her rage subside. Was it a disaster? No, not quite. Not very far either, but it was due to a worthy opponent. Someone who knew what they were doing, rather than just the incompetence of people who were supposed to work for her. She only nodded, thinking through the implications.

"I see. Thank you for informing me. I'll get back to you after a moment."

Watts nodded and faded away, leaving Salem alone again.

Well, almost alone.

"You may leave," she said, letting go of her past self, watching how it unraveled into a pile of black Grimm tar and wisps of Aura as the illusion slid off it. Emerald gasped deeply from behind her, head matted with sweat and body trembling from the strain of maintaining the hallucination as long as she had, and she just bowed shakily and hurried out.

Salem sighed deeply, watching after her and looking at the puddle next to her feet, and she waved her hand to cast it away, launching it off somewhere beyond her sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't quote me on this, but this Salem lady looks like she has some baggage.


	25. Burn Me (Cinder x Emerald | Praise Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cinder x Emerald (#7 + #9)
> 
> Prompt: Praise Kink / Striptease

Cinder smiled, leaning back on her chair. Emerald fidgeted in front of her, full of that nervous bluster she always was when they were alone. Emerald smiled back at her in a way that she probably thought was seductive, but was closer to goofy.

Cinder wouldn't trade it for anything. She just nodded subtly, crossing her legs and turning her ankle in a slow circle. Emerald's eyes flicked to the motion, the flush on her face deepening as she no doubt remembered what she had been doing to said ankle last time, and Cinder let out a chuckle, shaking Emerald out of her stupor.

Emerald cleared her throat and turned around, bouncing up to her toes and bringing her arms up, swaying her hips and starting to move her hands down. Cinder leaned to the side and enjoyed the show. Not the most refined of techniques, again, but the fact that it involved Emerald more than made up for it. She bent low and spun around, making eye contact with Cinder while righting herself, sliding her hands up her stomach and tracing the edges of her white cross-halter top. Cinder eyed the motion intently, smile widening as the satisfying dual _pop_ of the two front buttons coming undone sounded in the room. It hadn't escaped Cinder's notion that when they had first met, Cinder herself had sported a strikingly similar one.

Emerald rolled her shoulders, working the top loose and bent to the side, sliding it off in one long, smooth motion, leaving herself in the green tube top and pants. She turned around again, letting Cinder's eyes rove over her back, already tracing scratch marks all over her shoulder blades. Emerald tilted her hip from side to side, working her thumbs under her waistband one at a time, moving her hips in a circle and leaning forwards while starting to slide her pants down.

Cinder frowned for a fraction of a second when she realized only the brown leather belt and chaps were coming down, but she was willing to wait. Especially given the current show, with Emerald's behind so prominently in front of her. Emerald got them all the way to her ankles, and seemed to only then realize that she had managed to trap herself in a pile of tangled straps.

Cinder simply raised an eyebrow as Emerald turned around and sank to her knees, giving her a demure look and flicking her hair to the side before falling to her back and raising her legs, working the chaps off her. A good save, Cinder could recognize that, and she rewarded her by just subtly wetting her lips when Emerald turned back up to face her. That got an adorably flustered reaction from her, and she folded her legs to drop her shoes off, one by one.

She dropped the other one with a bit of flourish, making a point of looking over Cinder's own legs before getting up again, angling herself so that Cinder got a good look at her cleavage before arching herself and throwing her head back. Her midriff was just as lovely to look at, and Cinder let out a sigh, remembering how wonderfully it would clench against her palms. She lost that sigh as Emerald twirled again, mirroring her earlier movements to get rid of her pants too, but instead of hooking her thumbs on her waistband, she slid her hands lower, caressing her thighs and calves before making her way up again, finishing by briefly framing her ass with them. From there, she turned around and flicked open the front button and the zipper, pushing the pants down.

It was an admirably smooth motion, with Emerald managing to get her them all the way to her ankles in one go by making her body go in a wave without breaking eye contact with her. She went down with them, falling to her knees and craning her neck to see Cinder, making her way forwards on all fours and leaving her pants on the way. She swallowed, blinking slowly and leaned forwards, pressing her lips on Cinder's proffered ankle.

Cinder just smiled at her, enthralled by the submission. So much that she almost didn't notice Emerald reaching back and hooking the two metal rings on her hips holding her panties in place and pushing them down, tilting her head in a reverent motion as she slid the garment over her ass, the fabric stretching and sliding down to her knees.

Cinder hummed, making Emerald's eyes snap into focus. "Up," was all she said, and Emerald scrambled to her feet, clad only in her green tube top. Cinder uncrossed her legs, and without prompting, Emerald straddled her lap, hands on her shoulders. Timid, like she didn't know what she was allowed to touch.

Clever girl.

"That..." Cinder said slowly, looking at her collarbone and tracing her finger up her bicep and over her neck. A touch of her Semblance meant that it was a sharply warm sensation, and she could see Emerald stiffen under her touch. "...was _exquisite,_" she finished, dragging her finger under Emerald's chin and holding her there, smiling at her warmly.

"Thank you," Emerald said with a dopey smile which could melt mountains. Cinder closed her eyes and hummed at her, blindly grasping the sides of the tank top and pulling it up, Emerald shuffling her arms off it. She had left it on for a reason, and Cinder left it around Emerald's neck, making it into a 8-figure and looping it around Emerald's head, doubling it into a comfortable collar. She opened her eyes, positioning the metal ring on the top to be on the front, and she pulled at it with her index finger.

Emerald followed the pull as if magnetized, and Cinder drew her into a languid kiss. Sometimes she wanted to be rough, to nip and bite and drink down the whimpers. Sometimes it was possessive, claiming her as her own. Sometimes angry, sometimes entirely vacuous with only the wish for contact behind it. But now, she wanted it slow, to feel Emerald against her; soft, warm and endlessly eager.

Emerald sighed, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Cinder's neck, both just soaking in the moment. 

Cinder wasn't sure how long it took, but at some point a part of her reminded that Emerald was still quite capable of speech. She pulled back, holding Emerald's lower lip between hers for a moment before pulling off and meeting her eyes. "I believe a reward would be in order."

Emerald swallowed and nodded, lips parted and her tongue peeking past them, almost baiting Cinder into sucking the breath from her for good. She did resist, however, and instead pressed her thumbs on Emerald's nipples, the sudden heat making her inhale sharply. But still not move away.

"Hands?" Cinder asked lightly, and Emerald pulled them off Cinder's neck hastily, crossing them behind her back. "Good girl," Cinder said and rewarded her with a slow squeeze of her chest, making her exhale and press against the touch. That term never failed to make Emerald shiver, if used in moderation, and more than a few times husking that in her ear had been what had brought her over. The most wonderful of weaknesses to have. She ran her thumbs over her nipples again, doing a quick circle and taking them between her fingers, slowly rolling them around.

Emerald gasped, eyes closed and lips parted, her legs clamping around Cinder's. Another time, another place, Cinder might have seen if she could make her cum just by touching her chest alone, but sadly the circumstances worked against them. The poor thing was surely backed up too, so Cinder decided against torturing her, no matter how enjoyably.

That wasn't to say that she didn't take her time. She controlled her breathing, letting it caress Emerald's skin while she brushed her fingers against the hard nipples, driving gasps out of her. The lack of pleads and curses was admirable, and Cinder had to resort to giving her a surprise lick up her jawline to force a vocalization out of her in the form of a mumbled word coupled with a full-body shiver. Emerald breathed heavily, worrying her lip and unconsciously grinding her hips against Cinder's, a dampness forming where she rubbed against her thighs.

"What would I do without you," Cinder murmured, bringing Emerald out of her trance, eyes hooded. Cinder leaned forward, giving her cheek a slow kiss to distract her from the moving hands, and she smiled against her skin when she felt the surprised exhale on her ear when her hands settled on Emerald's thighs. She kneaded them for a few moments, feeling the warm muscles under her hands, and slid her right hand lower, over the small square of coarse hair she had ever so obliquely hinted to be her preferred style. Emerald bit her lip, eyes pleading and arms jerking once but staying in place.

Cinder exhaled slowly, giving Emerald's other thigh a squeeze. "Gorgeous," Cinder whispered, sliding her fingers over her slit and drawing out a contented gasp as the pads of her fingers met wetness. It was lovely how receptive Emerald was to most things Cinder did. Well, possibly discounting that needle set which truly was a shame, but there were endless ways of playing with her otherwise. Like heating up your thumb and pressing it against her clitoral hood, which made her shoot ramrod straight with a fast inhale.

Cinder chuckled, some part of her almost capable of feeling bad from the flat look Emerald gave her as she slumped down fractionally. "Couldn't resist," Cinder murmured, apologetically sliding her index finger up her slit and drawing her back up straight, not unlike playing with a puppet.

"Thank you, ma'am," Emerald said, as she had been taught to, but Cinder tactfully ignored the snarky tone of the statement. She slowly started easing her finger in, working it in and out and moving her other hand to rest on Emerald's hip, feeling the minute movements.

"You're very needy this time, aren't you?" Cinder said, feeling the slick smearing on her palm. She looked up to Emerald's eyes and slid her other hand behind her, grasping her crossed wrists gently and pulled her closer.

Emerald only huffed and nodded, pushing her hips forward to meet Cinder's thrusts.

"Poor thing," Cinder drawled, sliding another finger in her with her next stroke. "Can't have that. Just be good and stay still, okay?" She squeezed Emerald's wrists, making her nod and close her eyes, focused entirely on Cinder's fingers.

It was quite the sight, having Emerald squirming on her lap. Shifting a little here and there, trying to stay put and surrendering entirely. Cinder tilted her head and slid her other hand up, tracing the small of Emerald's back and trailing idle patterns of heat there, feeling how it made Emerald clench around her fingers. She moved higher still, moving up to the makeshift collar and grasping the back of it, making Emerald's breath hitch.

She didn't pull or rob her of her breath, not this time. Just fisting it gently, putting a minuscule amount of pressure on her neck before letting go and sliding her hand down, seemingly draining Emerald of her energy at the same time as that made her droop lower with a deep exhale. She started trailing her finger on Emerald's shoulder this time. Pliable like wax, and the scorching hot caress amplified that, giving her skin a sheen and making her breaths rapid. By the time she was drawing arcs on the underside of her breasts, she heard a quiet groan.

Cinder hummed inquisitively, knowing full well why as she could intimately feel Emerald reach her limit, but she still sped up her thrusting and kneaded her palm against Emerald's clit more forcefully.

"M—a'am, may I...?" Emerald breathed out, scrunching her eyes shut and making a bead of sweat trickle down her brow.

It would be easy to torment her further. Ask for clarification and then consider it for a long time, all the while winding her up higher.

"No," Cinder said. Emerald swallowed her pitiful groan valiantly, and Cinder put her hand on her cheek. "I want to see your eyes."

Emerald gasped, reflexively pressing against the burning palm on her cheek, eyes blinking open, unfocused and dilated.

"Cum for me," Cinder murmured, pulling her closer and pressing their foreheads together, keeping a steady pace and feeling Emerald's strained breaths on her face as she leaned closer, staring into her eyes. "Good girl," she husked, smiling as Emerald let out a choked moan, clamping around her tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update again! I'm getting there.


	26. And She Ran (Cinder x Vernal | Noncon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cinder x Vernal (#7 + #33)
> 
> Prompt: Noncon / Boot Cleaning

Cinder hummed. Mistral might be still standing tall, all thanks to the phenomenal failure from the part of the angry goat man, but it wasn't an entire loss. They had gotten the relic and she, a trophy.

The relic was an enigma, for the moment at least, which made Salem's chambers a veritable war zone. Perhaps she had thought it would come with an instruction booklet along with terms and conditions because it had stayed utterly inanimate ever since its retrieval, but that oversight was something nobody was willing to mention as everyone in the citadel had at least rudimentary instincts at self-preservation.

The trophy was much simpler to make use of, though.

"Up," she simply said, turning on her luxurious chair. To her side, Vernal glared at her, eyes bloodshot and trying to put all of her anger into that one look, but she still shuffled forward on her knees. That had taken a while to train into her, but Cinder was nothing if not persuasive.

The shock collar probably helped, too. Especially when it was keyed to go off from speaking. Cinder wouldn't admit it out loud for the life of her, but Vernal did have a tongue vicious enough to sting a bit even her ego. It did leave her mouth unoccupied which had all kinds of incidental benefits. Cinder lifted the leash connecting to the collar and gave it a sharp tug, making Vernal fall over in front of her. Her arms were in an inescapable black leather box tie behind her, locked wrist-to-elbow, with her legs kept folded by a matching set of bindings. The rest of her was bare, unless one counted the rather charming barbell piercings she had come with. Cinder met the angry glare with an amused look and put her boot on Vernal's temple, simply enjoying the feeling of control for a moment. There was something unparalleled about just having your boot on someone else.

Vernal had a lot of uses besides being a footstool, of course, and Cinder tugged her back up, looking down at her. She didn't know where the bandit brat had dug all that pride from – was she even literate? – but it certainly made her all the more fun to push around. Cinder put her boot forward, enjoying how it made Vernal's eyes narrow, and she gave the leash a minute tug. Not enough to force her to move, no, they were beyond that now, and she just waited for her to obey.

Which she did, begrudgingly, skirting the amount of time she could tarry without inciting a shock from the collar. Hardened as she was, direct neural interfacing – thanks to Watts and Atlas for that – was unpleasant enough to cow even her. She knew what to do, so she gritted her teeth and shuffled forward, pressing her sex against the laced ankle of Cinder's boot.

"Excited already?" Cinder drawled, pushing her foot up slightly and feeling the warmth start spreading through the leather. Vernal gasped and scrunched her eyes closed, no doubt trying to ignore the textured feeling rubbing against her. And the mild dose of aphrodisiac coursing in her veins which made it sure that she was always... receptive whenever Cinder wanted to play with her. Perhaps it had been unkind of her to doubt the usefulness of bringing a biotech expert into the fold, but she had to admit that Watts was persistently an invaluable asset as long as he had a problem to work on.

"Such a cute pet you make," Cinder said and flicked her ankle up, getting a grunt in response as Vernal twitched. The sensitivity was wonderful, both physical and psychological because she absolutely _hated_ being sweet-talked to. "You certainly were a bitch from the start, but at least that means I can train you like one." She pulled at the leash, making Vernal still, and rubbed her foot back and forth pointedly, grinding the laces against her clit. The poor girl was already at her limit, it seemed, as she bit her cheek and held her breath, face flushed and temples already dappled with sweat. She tried so very hard it was almost adorable.

Cinder huffed in amusement and stomped her foot down on the floor, making Vernal exhale and slump down, breath heavy.

"I don't believe I told you to stop rutting, pet," Cinder murmured, and with an inaudible groan Vernal leaned forward again, pressing against Cinder's boot and resuming her grinding. Cinder took in the subtle expressions on her face as she fought against the pleasure building in her, and she glanced at the door. Maybe she should keep her like this during one of the meetings. Preferably one without Emerald present, because she might just end up on her other boot out of jealousy. Though that had some appeal on it too, since Emerald was fiercely competitive whenever Cinder's attention was involved. That could be a fun experiment.

She was shaken from her scheming when she heard a low groan, Vernal's hips jerking and breath stuttering. "Oh, you came already? So fast," Cinder just said, giving her leash a tug to keep her moving. Vernal let out a choked sound, thighs clamping hard on Cinder's foot and a bead of sweat running down her jawline as she was forced to keep moving despite the sensory overload. Cinder just looked at her, eyes flicking from one detail to the next, and she brushed against the collar's remote control when Vernal's movement started getting too unsteady.

She let out a choked swear, body stiffening as the collar made her pain receptors flare, and she forced herself into a steady pace, trying to ignore the climax which was no doubt becoming painfully sore. Cinder started pushing her foot up and down to counterpoint the rutting, smiling as the rough motion made Vernal grimace. She only stopped when Vernal was gasping for breath with her thighs shaking, and a flick of the leash let her fall down on the floor, breathing raspy and inconsistent.

Cinder twirled her ankle around, feeling the body heat start dissipating from it. A sheen of arousal was smeared on it, which would no doubt need cleaning up.

Luckily, the solution was right at hand, and she pulled at the leash again, moving Vernal's head over the boot. She didn't bother prompting her verbally and just tugged at the leash, watching how anger and humiliation warred on Vernal's face. It took long seconds for the fear of punishment to win over both, but win it did, and Vernal stuck her tongue out, starting to lick up the remains of her climax off the boot. Cinder hummed again, leaning on her hand and spinning the end of the leash on her other, watching how her trophy made herself useful.

You win some, you lose some, and Cinder was happy to have this win right here.


	27. Tech Emotional Support (Terra x CCT AI | Shibari)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Terra x CCT AI (#30 + #38)
> 
> Prompt: Shibari

Terra frowned and tapped at her keyboard, browsing through a set of patterns. There was a sweet spot of aesthetics and effort that had to be hit when it came to shibari. Ebi ties looked lovely, but absolutely needed a second person to finish, which would ruin the surprise.

"Hmm, you just have to route it through M-net. Not much else you can do," she absent-mindedly said to her microphone, glancing at her other screen where a colleague was trying to drown his problems in caffeine. Usually the calls were made with some semblance of professionalism, but given how everything had been on fire for the past five days, the communications had devolved accordingly. He was in a worn-out manatee-themed T-shirt with the words "Hot Sh*t" emblazoned on the front, and she was in an equally scuffed tank top and shorts, trying to deal with the heat of the constant hum of computers in her office.

She frowned, picturing the possibilities. A criss-cross harness would look great... and it was easy enough to hide too.

_"Terra you can't be serious,"_ he said from the other screen. _"The bandwith is so strangled that we'd be pooling data faster than it goes through!"_

Maybe something new entirely. She could see a double-coin knot in the front to draw the eye. "Welcome to the pre-CCT world, Berner. I've had to cut so much telemetry from here that I swear I saw one of the stats guys cry." Yeah, she had done an ebi tie just last week too, so something different was in order. She flicked her eyes to the side screen on a reflex as practiced as blinking, checking up on the uptime histogram.

_"This is absolutely crucial. I was told to get it done, and I quote, 'even if you have to pull a fucking gun on someone.'"_ On his screen, Berner put his coffee cup down with a desperate sigh and messed with his already tumultuous hair.

Terra hummed, trying to picture how the loops would go around her shoulders. "The military is hogging most of the capacity and I couldn't lend a byte if I wanted to, but—" she mentally ran through the different NDA's she had signed "—a little bird told me that the new compression algorithms should be rolling out before the 0600 bulk upload. There's going to be unspent quota – and you owe me now – so if you can get a hold on Lee, you might be able to squeeze in an off-the-books deal. He might have a need for manpower."

Berner visibly deflated on the screen. _"Oh thank the gods, we need every scrap we can get. The databases are spread all over the—you know how it is. I'll get in touch with him, then. Better go practice on my groveling."_

She had that new set of white nylon too which looked just fantastic on her. Decisions, decisions. She scrolled down the page, frowning when she couldn't decide. "Just keep the gun as a last resort. He makes good coffee."

Berner barked a laugh at her, the video turning pixelated as he waved his hand too quickly. _"At this rate I'm going to swallow the barrel myself. Haven't seen the sun in... Dear lord, I've lost track. Open a window in my memory, will you, dear."_ He leaned back out of the frame, a distant groan sounding through the call before he disconnected.

Terra sighed, pushing her glasses up to her forehead to rub her eyes. Gods only knew they had to keep him locked up between the server racks because there wasn't a soul alive who could keep as many discs spinning as he did. She glanced at the histogram again, this time looking at the timestamp, and she grimaced when she saw it reading an all-too-late 0500. Or, at this point, all too early.

In the wake of the infrastructural apocalypse that was the CCT broadcast network going out, everyone was scrambling and pulling double shifts in an attempt to figure out how to make do when everything was like back in pre-war days. And for all that was holy, one of the techies had even dug up old genuine pre-war _semaphore_ systems because of how fragmented the coverage was around the fringes. At least Argus had a mainline connection to Mistral at large, but it had been neglected for decades since it the global comms were just faster. And now it was going red-hot since fleets of Atlesian carrier pigeon crafts were hauling data over the sea and pushing through that single line. Keeping any of the systems from bursting in the most exotic of ways under all that round-the-clock load was a monumental task.

She leaned back on her chair, closing her eyes for a moment. The whole situation was a red-hot mess alright, and she had been running around for days with her phone buzzing so constantly that it might as well have been a vibrator. She opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling which was slowly starting to become lit up by a creeping dawn. She had been so consumed by her work that it was hard to find time to just... accept what had happened. The livestream she had been watching of the tournament seemed so unreal now. The world didn't make sense, and Saph was even worse off since her little brother had been in the arena when all that had happened.

Terra's own absence from the house probably didn't help with that. She grimaced and got up, cracking her neck and pushing aside a now-dried remains of instant noodle lunch. All the more reason to keep distracting herself because if she had to kludge together one more interface between pieces of equipment that hadn't been made in the same century or continent, she'd be ready to jump out of that open window of Berner's. Yes, spending government time to prepare a surprise for her distraught wife sounded like the absolute best use of the resources she had available. She double-checked that all of her multimedia connections indeed were closed, and she toggled on the holo-projectors.

"Nickel, can you show this in 3D?" she said out loud, kicking and rolling her chair backwards. There was a blip and hum as the enormous data bank that had been crammed into her office spun to life, cycling through its diagnostics lights before a female shape coalesced into existence in front of her, wearing a perfectly fitted business suit.

"Tab 24?" it asked with a by-design pretty voice, face gaining resolution until it became almost indistinguishable from a real person if you ignored the transparency. Terra looked it over and then glanced at the data bank in the corner, verifying that it was working as intended. One of the upsides of having half a dozen of clearances was that the backup AI core from the local CCT node had been shoved into her office "for supervision" since the cable monkeys were uprooting the whole thing to bulk up the direct communications backbone and there was nowhere else to put it in.

"Yeah, the leftmost one." The AI turned fluidly and made a pointless hand gesture to bring the current shibari tie on her screen to life, making a featureless torso hang in the air. Terra hummed and sunk down on her chair, flicking her wrist to make the model spin and steepling her fingers. It was a pretty tie, but the way it knitted around the back was not something that she thought she could tie on her own. Maybe if she went down to the robotics dept and asked Götz to give her an arm...

She shook her head, chuckling tiredly. She really shouldn't bring work to this. "You think that's doable on my own?" she asked after a moment, tilting her head. She might be able to pin the loose end under something to get the tension right, but that felt... iffy.

The AI walked around the model. "Hard to say." The model started unraveling, the AI making the knots and ropes loosen and expand. "What kind of reach do you have?"

Terra hummed, grasping air behind herself and trying to figure out if she could grab the end of the rope like that. "I don't think you can puzzle that out, can you," she murmured, pursing her lips.

"I do not have access to personnel medical files," it said, and Terra squinted at it. Sometimes it felt like they had coded it to be intentionally snarky. Must be just coincidence.

"Actually—" Terra said, getting up and groaning gutturally as her knees reminded her that she was not built to sit cross-legged for six hours in one go. She swore and stretched her legs, feeling light-headed from the sudden motion. She really should go for a jog, one of these days.

"You do seem distressed, so I could request them—" the AI said helpfully, but Terra silenced it with an angry wave.

"Can it," she groaned and stretched, feeling her back pop. "As I said, can you blow that bigger?" The model expanded smoothly, and Terra walked through it. "And put the knot from tab fifteen on the front, here." The model changed, and she moved the ropes with her finger to make them meld this way and that, forming a pretty knot in front of the chest. She spun the model around, pursing her lips. "That work?"

The AI tilted its head, as if it needed the time to actually consider. "It pulls off on the right," it said and made the model weave unravel. Ah, right, the tie wasn't symmetric, so she had to anchor it somehow on the right. She scratched the side of her head and poked at the holographic ropes. Maybe if she did away with the side weave... No, that would mean reworking the entire thing. Or a second rope...

She stole a look at the screen as she walked around the model, finding the histogram steady. She turned back to the model and spun it vertically. It was hard to get a feel on the thing with no feedback. Actually...

"How much hardlight do we have banked?" she asked slowly, glancing at the door.

"500 kilocarats, currently."

That was plenty. She looked at the model and then at the door, walking up to it and locking it. "Alright, one second." She grabbed the hem of her tank top, casting it off to the side and working off her bra as she did. She looked at the AI who was entirely indifferent, by the virtue of being unable to care, but it still felt... weird to be undressed around it.

She pushed through the discomfort anyway, sighing as the pressure of her bra disappeared. She had gotten used to how stifling it was, and she stretched as she felt the air conditioning on her skin. Said air conditioning might be coming from a dozen coolant fans scattered around the electronics in the room, but the effect was still pleasant.

"Alright," she said, finishing her stretch and walking back over to the model, stepping into it and feeling the nonexistent touch of the cloud of hardlight Dust deforming against her skin. "Solidify the ropes here and here." She pointed at them around her and rolled her shoulders as the ropes started growing more solid. "And shrink it back to normal size."

"Of course," the AI said, making the model go down in size around Terra. She wiggled against it, feeling how it constricted around her until it sat snugly on her skin. "Okay, let's see... Loosen this and this, and undo this." It was a novel experience. Definitely more convenient for experimentation than real rope was. Especially with an assistant like this, who was ever so helpfully providing real-time visual aids. She got lost in the engineering challenge of trying to form a butterfly shape on her stomach with the ropes, but after she hooked up the ropes around her thighs and between her legs – purely for structural purposes – she gradually started becoming aware of the fact that she had not slept in the same bed with Saph in almost a week.

"Something wrong?" the AI asked after a moment, shaking Terra from her thoughts. She coughed, pulling at the ropes behind her back and testing that hey could hold her arms firmly.

"Uh, no, just..." She trailed off and wondered how much the neural network churning in the box in the corner would understand of a woman's need for intimacy. "Distracted. Work time has been overtaking wife time."

"I believe gifts are the preferred way of apologizing for that."

Terra squinted at the AI again. These things were getting too sharp for their own good. "Well, that's what I'm working on." She tried to gesture around herself, but her arms were held tight. "All this. Mostly."

The AI nodded. "When do you think you can give it to her?"

"When I get home, alright?" Terra snapped, though her outburst was somewhat dampened by the transparent intricate ropework holding her.

"I can see your shift history, and it's not indicative of you getting home soon."

Terra groaned, turning her back to the AI and focusing on the model in front of her, depicting a complex six-way tie which made up the butterfly shape. "Don't remind me. Bloody anarchists." She felt a tinge of shame because even in the wake of untold thousands dying and a global panic setting in due to crippled infrastructure, what hit her the hardest was that it had been days since she had had someone comb her hair on a lazy morning.

"Is there any way of giving it in advance, then?"

Terra sighed. "Damned if I know. Everyone's tied up—" she was suddenly thankful that the AI wouldn't poke fun at that "—and the temp node opening just means more work piling up."

"And it has to be in person?"

Terra turned around, eyeing the AI suspiciously. It was definitely leading up to something with these questions, which seemed awfully oblique for a pile of IF statements. "I'm not hiring an escort for her, thank you very much."

The AI seemed to understand that she wasn't being literal, and it imitated an amused laugh. "I meant a recording. A 'nude,' as the slang dictionary tells me they are called."

Terra snorted, flushing. That's ridiculous. She was working!

...working on an erotic bondage art piece, fine, but still. There were more cameras in a hundred meter radius of her than there were in most of goddamn Mistral. And she could be pinged at any moment. And... She swallowed, feeling the rope rub her through her shorts. She did have her office on lockdown, pretty much, and the catastrophe responsible for her current workload also meant that there were no out-of-timezone calls bothering her at 5 AM. She pulled her arms up subtly, tightening the rope on her.

The government was eating up her free time, so it seemed only fair that she could use military-grade Dust and a million-lien piece of public infrastructure equipment to enjoy herself a bit, wasn't it? She – Saphron – definitely deserved it.

"Uh..." she said, turning around, feeling her flush deepen. "Turn on recording on my phone. Private drive G:4, Rijndael encryption." Just in case.

The AI nodded, not noting the shift in the conversation, and just took Terra's scroll from the desk, undocking and expanding it.

"I can edit this later, can't I? Uh, yeah." Terra cleared her throat, suddenly aware of how her glasses were a bit lower than usual and how bloodshot her eyes had to be. And her hair was probably a mess... had she even showered today? She kind of lost track. This seemed like a terrible idea the more she thought about it.

"It's filming now," the AI said, leaving the scroll hovering in the air with three holographic studs to support it. It gave Terra a thumbs-up, throwing her off the loop.

"Ah, um." She gathered her thoughts, taking a breath and looking up to the camera, smiling. "Hey," she said softly, pulling the ropes tighter behind her.

It was a simple greeting, but it had grown to something more over the years. It was the first word they had spoken to each other, and the first one they exchanged whenever they saw each other after waking up or getting back from work. She felt the slack on the ropes disappear, the AI giving her a thumbs-up again.

"Bit of a slow day... night... morning in the office." She gave the camera a wink and a half-chuckle. "I figured that you might want a reminder of what the government is keeping from you." She bit her tongue, but couldn't resist adding, "And no, it's not aliens. Despite what Giorgio insists. Just me here, I'm afraid."

Gods, this was going all wrong. She shouldn't try to be sexy on three hours of sleep. As she fumbled with the words, the AI moved around the camera, walking in its view behind Terra and giving a wave. Terra smiled nervously, nodding towards it.

"I borrowed the CCT clerk for... let's say demonstration purposes. They aren't using it anyway." The AI put its hands on Terra's hips, sliding them up and palming her breasts which were framed by the shibari tie, perking them up. Terra took a deep breath, feeling how the stress, longing and tension from the past week coiled deep in her stomach and started burning hot. "Just—just thought I'd want to tell you I miss you," she breathed out, voice wavering when the AI pinched her nipples. Good lord, she hadn't realized how pent-up she had been.

The AI massaged her breasts expertly enough that Terra didn't feel like wondering what data set it was using to get that result. She groaned as it made the ropes around her tighten a bit, digging in the one running between her legs. "I—fuck—I think about you a lot," she said, looking into the camera and breathing through her mouth. "Your lips on me, fingers—fingers in me." She swallowed, closing her eyes and focusing on the slow massage, picturing Saphron's hands on her. The only warmth she had been really feeling lately came from instant noodles and heatsinks, so the thought of Saphron's body against hers was even more attractive than usual.

She exhaled slowly when the AI's hands started sliding down her body, and she gasped when they hooked on the waistband of her shorts. For a moment she was confused, given how the tie was tight on top of them, but she realized that was hardly a problem when the AI could just make the hologram pass-through as it slid her shorts down. She breathed shakily, feeling how the camera suddenly made her skin feel like it was on fire. The only thing covering her was just a length of partially see-through rope running down from her navel, a knot along the way resting on her clit.

She forgot about the embarrassment the moment when the AI pulled at the rope from behind her, digging it in deeper and making her vision go out of focus for half a second. She pushed her hips forward, following the pressure and moaned through her teeth. "God—fuck—ah," she stammered, trying to find her words when the AI put its hand on her stomach, limiting her movements and started tugging at the rope, making the knot jump against her clit. "I wish you were here..." She gasped, jerking her head and managing to throw her glasses off-kilter. She had no free hands to correct them with, so she just continued, "Remember that, that time when you bought the massaging showerhead and joined me in the stall?" She smiled, feeling the blush spread down her neck. That shower had been the best surprise she could remember getting, and even if the details were fuzzy, she had vivid memories of Saph pressing her against the bathroom mirror, nibbling and whispering on her ear. "I think about that a lot, too."

She bit her lip, feeling the pressure build in her. She could imagine Saphron's hands and body on her, each inch of it mapped out in her mind. "And also, I want, I—shit I'm close," she gasped out in one breath, losing her train of thought. "Fuck, Saph—haa, Saphron—" she couldn't finish her sentence, not that she had the words to do so either, when the climax hit her. She groaned, thighs clamping together and hips bucking against the rope on her, images of Saphron smiling and breathing against her flashing through her head. When it ran her course, she slumped down, the eighteen hours of wakefulness catching up to her in an instant. She just waved at the AI, which miraculously interpreted the command correctly and disappeared along with her ropes.

She sighed and fixed her glasses, having to double-check that they still were on her because her tiredness made everything blurry anyway. She pulled her knees to her side, picking up the phone and smiling at the camera.

"I love you. The texts aren't good enough for that." She tried making contact by leaning closer, and then she realized she was just filling the camera's vision with unkept hair. She huffed in amusement and pulled back, caressing the phone and pretending that could carry over. "I'll try to get an evening or two off soon. I'm looking forward to that, but I hope this, uh, gave at least some inspiration." She puffed a lock of hair off her face and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Tell Adrian I love him too."

She jerked and almost fell over when the scroll buzzed in her hand, and when she scrambled back to it, she saw that it was from one of the satellite departments who had finally gotten the lights on and were frantically asking what was going on. She slid the screen to her desktop, glancing over and bringing up the coverage overlay map, grimacing as she traced the blue lines connecting the places which signified ancient copper connection lines.

She shook herself back to present, remembering that the scroll was still recording. "Hah, work calls," she said mirthlessly, feeling the stress and responsibility build on her shoulders again. She gave the camera a wan smile and tucked her hair behind her ear, trying to come up with something incredible and concise that could put to words the painful tightness in her chest which always came when she thought of Saph.

She failed, so she just gave the camera a quick kiss. "See you soon, love."

Then she got up, fishing her shorts back up and collapsing on her chair, giving herself two seconds of pretend sleep before kicking herself back to her workstation, blinking tiredness out of her eyes and swiping her hair to the back, starting to pick apart the report she had just gotten.

* * *

_"I can edit this later, can't I? Uh, yeah." _

Saphron's eyes went wide. Terra was naked in her office, sporting just a pair of shorts and what looked like a hideously time-consuming shibari getup which hugged her torso all over, forming a beautiful knot on her sternum and unfolding into a butterfly-like fan on her stomach. When had she gotten that on herself?

_"Ah, um,"_ she mumbled, seemingly embarrassed and caught off-guard. She was flushed and tired, her hair poking adorably in varying directions, but the smile on her face was as heart-melting as it always was.

"_Hey."_

Saphron smiled, zooming the video on Ter's face. She could see the bags under her eyes belying how exhausted she was, and it made her heart throb. She was so dedicated. And cute. And adorable. And it was so indescribably unfair that she was trapped off somewhere yelling at computers instead of dozing off on their sofa here.

_"Bit of a slow day... night... morning in the office."_ Ter did that tick she always did, glancing to the side and quickly biting her lower lip when she felt like she was being silly. Adorable little nerd. Her eyebrows rose when she saw the transparent woman enter the scene, and the resulting breathy sounds made her blush all the way down to her shoulders.

_"I—fuck—I think about you a lot."_

Saphron's chest flared with warmth, her ears tingling from the flush, and she fixed her position on the sofa, slowly sinking her hand over her stomach and under her waistband, chuckling to herself when Terra managed to tilt her eyeglasses sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing, I rolled this a while ago, but it didn't seem to fit any of the prompts. Especially the noncon ones, because for some reason Terra is very deep in the MUST PROTECT AT ALL COSTS zone for me. Pushing it up to here worked out pretty well, though.
> 
> Also I apologize not in the slightest for putting all that tech-y worldbuilding into the story at the start. All people ever talk is "millions died" and "the apocalypse is coming" and "magic monster satan is trying to kill us all" but nobody ever gives the time of the day to the code monkeys who make the world go round in the meantime!


End file.
